Hari Hari Surga
by Hepta Py
Summary: Ichigo yang menganggap tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Rukia memilih untuk menerima desakan Baka Oyaji untuk segera melamar Inoue. Kala bimbang itu, Rukia hadir ke dalam hidupnya dengan sosok wanita cantik, tinggi dan dewasa yang sama sekali tak diduganya. Ichigo terus mencari tahu kebenaran identitas Rukia barunya, tapi ia tak mampu menahan diri. Ia sangat menginginkan wanita itu.
1. Heavenly Day 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s), Ichigo's POV**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** M**

* * *

**HARI-HARI SURGA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ini, Tuan. Silakan," katanya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu tepat di atas etalase berkaca transparan—yang memamerkan perhiasan mewah di dalamnya. "Bagaimana? Apakah sesuai, Tuan?" lanjut seorang pramuniaga sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin kepadaku, sebuah cincin dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil—kurasa lebih kecil dari jari kelingkingku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengamati baik-baik lingkaran berkilau yang kini berpindah ke tanganku. Aku tidak menyangka akan benar-benar melakukan hal ini. Membeli sebuah cincin pertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menemui wanita yang mungkin akan menjadi istriku—tepatnya calon istri.

Aku tidak percaya akan benar-benar menuruti keinginan si _baka oyaji_ untuk segera melamarnya. Tapi Karin dan Yuzu pun menginginkan hal yang sama. Memang, aku juga tidak memiliki pikiran sedikit pun untuk mencari wanita lainnya, karena percaya atau tidak, aku masih belum berminat untuk mencari 'wanita' yang benar-benar bisa kumiliki. Dan bukannya aku menolak untuk melamarnya, hanya saja aku masih belum yakin dengan keputusan ini.

Dia adalah wanita yang baik, bukan baik, malahan sangat baik kepadaku begitu juga kepada semua orang di sekitarku. Ramah dan murah senyum. Baka oyaji sangat menyukainya begitu pun Karin dan Yuzu—mereka tampak lebih menyukainya daripada aku sendiri. Haaahhh...

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" perkataan pegawai toko itu belum mampu membuyarkan lamuananku—aku masih terlalu asyik dengan segala hal yang memenuhi otakku.

Aku mengacuhkan wanita paruh baya dengan _name tag _Iwase Rei tersebut. Aku masih melamunkan segala hal sambil memandangi cincin di dalam genggamanku. Mulai dari bagaimana aku dan dia bisa bersama seperti ini, hingga saat dimana ia menyatakan cinta padaku sambil berlinangan air mata beberapa tahun silam.

Jujur, saat itu aku hanya mengaggapmu sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Tapi...

"Ya, aku ambil yang ini. Tolong bungkus," kataku asal dan berbalik badan—berjalan santai melihat-lihat perhiasan lainnya di bagian terdalam sisi ruangan.

...tapi aku tidak bisa menolakmu, karena kita adalah sahabat. Itulah alasanku.

"Tuan!"

Aku menghampiri wanita muda yang baru saja memanggilku. Ia menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan—yang di dalamnya berisi sesuatu yang memang kupesan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kujinjing bingkisan itu, sangat berat—terasa berat meskipun kenyataannya terlalu ringan untuk kubawa. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

Kupandangi bingkisan yang kini berpindah tangan padaku. "Sepertinya... aku melewatkan sesuatu, tapi apa?" tanyaku pada bingkisan itu—seakan sesuatu itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengulur-ngulur waktu jika aku bisa, namun aku harus benar-benar yakin akan keputusan konyol yang kini telah kuambil. Aku harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan toko ini dan segera pergi menuju restoran italia yang terletak tepat di pusat kota. Dia pasti sedang menungguku sekarang. Pasti menunggu dengan wajah penuh harapnya.

**xXx**

Aku berjalan menelusuri sisi jalanan malam Tokyo. Masih dengan menjinjing sebuah bingkisan yang kini terkantung-kantung di sisi kanan tubuhku. Jam di pergelangan tangan kiriku sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam—sepertinya aku tidak terlalu terlambat jika sudah mencapai tempat itu.

Kutoleh ke berbagai sudut kota. Sejauh mata memandang... ramai. Bunyian di sisi jalan raya, ataupun pertokoan di sepanjang trotoar jalan—benar-benar kontras berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan kota kelahiranku, Karakura. Entah kenapa, aku jadi merindukan kota kecil itu saat ini, terlalu banyak kenangan yang terekam di sana.

Sejenak aku berpikir, jika aku boleh mengingat-ingat kembali, awal diriku mengenal seorang wanita yaitu saat aku bertemu dengan Arisawa Tatsuki, wanita tomboy yang selalu mengalahkanku. Teman sejak kecil yang hingga sekarang pun kami bekerja di instansi yang sama—rumah sakit umum di bagian selatan Tokyo. Aku tidak menyangka, kami akan selalu bersama seperti ini.

Dan yang kedua adalah Orihime Inoue yang selalu salah tingkah saat memperhatikanku. Warna rambutnya mengingatkanku akan ibu. Oh iya, dia begitu dibenci saat di sekolah dasar, tapi saat kami duduk di sekolah menengah atas dia menjadi primadona sekolah. Sikapnya selalu berbeda saat di dekatku. Tapi memang sudah dasarnya, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal seperti itu sejak dulu. Namun sekarang tentu saja aku tahu alasannya.

Dan yang terakhir...

"Ru... Ruk...Ruru...?"

Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan nama gadis cebol itu? Oh, mungkin karena saat itu aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Benar-benar wanita galak dan menyusahkan. Aku tersenyum miring saat mencoba mengingatnya lagi.

"Aaah... Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki!" ujarku lantang saat aku berhasil mengingat namanya—aku tersenyum lebar sedikit terkikik untuk diriku sendiri, kenapa?

Kugaruk kepalaku yang dulu selalu saja dijitak olehnya. Maafkan aku, namamu sempat terlupakan olehku. Tapi tentu saja hal itu ada alasannya kan?

"Bagaimana kabar si cebol itu sekarang? Apakah dia tetap tak dapat tumbuh tinggi? Atau bahkan tetap galak dan cerewet seperti nenek-nenek? Ceh! Wanita seperti itu, benar-benar membuatku ingin..."

Aku menghentikan langkah kemudian berpikir hingga kerutan di dahiku kembali ketara jelas dan dalam. Ingin apa? Ingin memeluknya? Ingin membalasnya? Oh, Tuhan, seandainya sekarang ia berada di depanku, apa yang akan kulakukan?

Sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna hitam legam melayang-layang di balik pepohonan. Seakan berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari penglihatanku—seperti seseorang yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengawasiku, tanpa kutahu, tanpa bisa kulihat.

Seorang wanita berdiri tegak di atas tiang listrik di pusat kota, memandangiku dengan tatapan sayu—ia terlihat sangat sedih, begitu sedih.

**xXx**

Wanita dengan _drees ivony _yang begitu vulgar menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya—Orihime Inoue—tengah duduk berpangku telapak tangan di atas meja di sisi terkanan ruangan. Dia adalah kekasihku... yang kutahu, wanita yang sangat cantik, sempurna... tapi bukan itulah yang kucari. Bukan.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! Se—selamat malam!" sapanya senang, bahkan sangat senang, terlihat saat ia menyadari kehadiranku, wanita itu langsung berdiri dan tersenyum begitu lebar kepadaku.

"Maaf, telah membuatmu lama menunggu," tukasku datar, seperti biasa.

Wanita itu tetap tersenyum sambil menggibas-gibaskan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya sendiri—meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia tak keberatan menungguku selama apa pun. "Ah, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak keberatan menunggumu."

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum datar, harus seperti itu karena jika aku tersenyum riang sepertinya, ia malah akan menganggapku sedang menyembunyikan masalah. Dan dia akan dengan tergesa mendesakku untuk menceritakannya—apakah aku semudah itu ditebak?

Aku mengamati wanita di hadapanku ini dengan seksama. Apa benar, wanita inilah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk kedepannya nanti? Apakah benar, dengan menikahinya aku akan bahagia? Keluargaku juga akan bahagia menerimanya?

"Kurosaki-kun, apa yang ingin kita bicarakan? Bukankah kau mengajakku kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu?"

Aku menghela napas sejenak, sebetulnya aku bukanlah seorang pujangga yang pintar merangkai kata-kata. Lagi pula hal ini kulakukan mendadak tanpa persiapan yang matang. Mungkin... ini yang terbaik untukku, itulah keyakinanku. Mungkin?

Aku menarik napas sejenak lebih dalam, "Aku ingin hubungan kita menjadi lebih serius dari ini, jadi..."

Kurogoh saku celanaku dan dengan perlahan kusodorkan sebah kotak kecil berwarna kecoklatan mendekat ke sisi mejanya. Kulihat kedua mata Inoue berbinar, seakan sudah tahu, kalimat apa yang sebentar lagi keluar dari mulutku, ia menjawab sebelum aku menanyakannya.

"Aku bersedia Kurosaki-kun. Aku bersedia... terima kasih," ungkap Inoue menunjukkan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca—menatap langsung ke lensa mataku. Seakan meyakinkanku bahwa ia sangat menunggu-nunggu hal ini terjadi.

Aku tidak menyangka ia akan segembira itu. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menghampiri tempat dudukku. Dengan tanpa ragu sama sekali ia memeluk leherku. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ia menangis.

"A—aku... sangat senang! Sa... sangat senang!" ucapnya dengan nada meninggi dan haru.

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengelus punggungnya. Kulihat semua orang di sekitar kami kini melihat ke arahku. Memang sih mereka hanya tersenyum maklum, bukannya mengejek, tapi... oh, ayolah, jangan berlebihan!

Akhirnya aku terlepas juga dari pelukan eratnya. Sebagai seorang pria, dengan sikap lembut aku menuntunnya kembali untuk duduk di tempat duduknya. Setelah itu, aku sendiri pun kembali ke tempat dudukku. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku untuk meraih salah satu tangan Inoue yang berada tepat di seberangku.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, aku akan memakaikannya," ucapku lembut sambil tetap melihat ekspresi tersipunya.

Dia memang sangat cantik, tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang kulupakan... sejak tadi, tapi apa?

"Ano... Kurosaki-kun... sepertinya... terlalu kecil untuk jari manisku," perkataan Inoue mengaburkan lamunanku yang masih saja belum memasukkan lingkaran dengan kilauan itu ke jari manisnya.

"Ah, apa? Tidak muat? Mana mungkin?" elakku bersikeras dan kini mulai memasukkan cincin tersebut agar bersatu dengan jari manis lentiknya.

Benar-benar payah. Aku meringis saat perkataan Inoue terbukti benar adanya. Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan tadi hingga membeli cincin dengan ukuran sekecil ini? Benar-benar memalukan.

Inoue tidak menunjukkan wajah kekecewaannya. Wanita itu lebih memilih tertawa pelan dan kembali tersenyum padaku. Inoue memang selalu bersikap baik saat berhadapan denganku, seakan-akan takut kehilangan diriku jika ia membuat satu saja kesalahan. Aku yakin, wanita ini begitu mencintaiku. Membuatku merasa bersalah karena tak mampu membalas cinta itu.

"Sebaiknya kusimpan saja dulu. Karena menurutku, di jari kelingking pun tidak akan muat," bujuknya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Sontak aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, biar aku membeli yang baru besok. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucapku sedikit berharap bahwa ia takkan kecewa. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya.

Inoue hanya tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk, "Terserah kau saja. Tapi terima kasih, aku sangat menghargainya," ujarnya ditutup dengan kikikan—sedikit mengejekku.

Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, karena kini anganku telah terbang pada sesosok kupu-kupu berwarna hitam pekat yang melintas begitu saja di depan mataku. Aku terkejut bukan main, namun saat kukerjapkan kedua mataku, tak ada sesuatu yang aneh di depan mataku, yang kulihat hanya wajah Inoue yang menatapku heran.

"A—ada apa, Kurosaki-kun? Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu?" tanya Inoue sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala kencang, seakan menolak hayalan yang terasa begitu nyata di depan mataku. Kuhela napasku pelan kemudian berkata, "Aku... aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat kurindukan,"

Inoue mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa itu?"

Aku memandang keluar ruangan dan menggenggam erat cincin di telapak tanganku. Cincin berukuran kecil yang telah kupilih salah dengan cerobohnya. "Aku melihat..."

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya aku ingin jujur, bahwa tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan sosok Rukia di depan mataku, namun aku ragu mengatakannya, "... aku melihat kau. Aku rindu padamu," dustaku tulus, dan Inoue pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kurosaki-kun. Selalu..."

**xXx**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Inoue tak henti-hentinya mencurahkan kebahagiaannya padaku. Sebelah tanganku bahkan sama sekali tak dilepaskannya, masih tetap didekap kuat. Hari ini mobilku absen dari kewajibannya menemani aktivitasku 24 jam penuh, maka dari itu, aku dan Inoue memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki saja.

Jas yang kupakai tadi kini telah berpindah bahu pada tubuh Inoue. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menjaganya dari kejamnya udara musim dingin di Tokyo saat ini. Maka dari itu kuberikan saja jas milikku padanya.

"Inoue, apakah kau pernah melihat kupu-kupu di musim dingin seperti ini?" kataku sambil menerawang jalan di depan mata.

Inoue mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada lenganku dan menjawab, "Belum, aku belum menemukannya. Bukan berarti tidak ada bukan?"

Benar juga, yang belum kulihat belum tentu tak akan pernah kulihat selamanya. Seandainya itu berlaku untuk semua hal, aku ingin...

"Kurosaki-kun, kita sudah sampai!" teriak Inoue tepat di telingaku.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan aksinya itu. Entah apa lagi yang diinginkannya sekarang. Kedua tangan Inoue menarik tangan kananku untuk mengikuti langkahnya memasuki gedung apartemen. Awalnya aku diam, mungkin ia hanya ingin menyeretku hingga resepsionis, tapi ini... ia menarikku hingga lift? Apa lagi maunya?

"Tunggu, kenapa kau menarikku hingga ke mari?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alis pertanda heran.

Inoue tiba-tiba saja terdiam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku yang semakin bingung hanya terus memandanginya, menunggu jawaban logis dari bibir basahnya. "Ini sudah malam, kau harus beristirahat. Besok kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?" bujukku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggamannya saat kami sampai di lantai lima gedung apartemen.

Inoue tampak sangat ragu saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang masih tercekat di tenggorokannya. Rupaya ia ingin mengatakan hal yang penting padaku. Untuk menguatkanya, aku menepuk kedua bahunya dan mengangkat wajahnya yang masih tertunduk.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah. Ada apa, Inoue?" tanyaku mencoba sabar menghadapinya.

Dia menarik tanganku dan berbisik lirih sampai kami memasuki apartemennya, "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Tinggallah di sini."

Aku membelakkan mata. Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah...

**xXx**

Apartemennya begitu gelap gulita, bahkan hanya secuil lampu yang sejenak dihidupkan oleh Inoue sehingga suasananya kini berubah temaram. Aku mengawasinya yang terus melambai, menuntunku ke arah sofa.

Aku sebenarnya ingin berpamitan pulang. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku yang bergejolak liar—penasaran dengan hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Inoue duduk manis di sana—tepat di sofa ruang tengah, kemudian disusul denganku.

Wanita itu mengusap-usap dadaku kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini. Aku menyerahkan diriku sekarang. Hanya untukmu, Kurosaki-kun."

Wanita itu mengecup bibirku dan perlahan melumatnya. Sebelah tangannya menggapai bahuku. Tak lama setelah itu ia berpindah duduk di atas pangkuanku tanpa melepas lumatan lembut di bibirku.

Aku masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Pikiranku masih penuh akan segala hal yang entah kenapa masih kucoba untuk tetap mempertahankannya. Inoue merapatkan tubuhnya hingga menggesek sempurna tubuhku, menekankan perut datarnya hingga memberi sensasi geli pada saraf bawahku. Sebelah tangannya menjalar mencari tanganku, menuntunnya—membawanya dan diletakkan tepat di atas payudaranya sendiri, ia menuntunku untuk meremasnya.

"Enghhh..."

Astaga, dia mengerang. Aku baru kali ini melakukan hal seekstrim ini bersamanya. Awalnya aku ragu, tapi begitu terdengar alunan aneh dari bibirnya yang masih menyesap lapar bibirku—tanganku tersihir untuk meremasnya lebih keras lagi.

Kuluman bibir yang sebelumnya tak kugubris kini kulumat kuat hingga ia pun kewalahan mengimbanginya. Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Inoue. Bukan aku yang memulainya. Tapi kau.

**xXx**

Aku menindih sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Aku menekan sempurna tubuh polosnya. Mataku terpejam sempurna seakan buta akan apa yang kulakukan pada Inoue—buta bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang tak benar. Jangan salahkan aku, karena aku hanyalah pria normal biasa.

Sejenak aku semakin gila dengan erangan erotis yang berulang kali sengaja ia perdengarkan padaku dengan nakalnya. Aku tidak menyangka Inoue berani memperlakukan aku seperti ini, membuatku bergairah seperti ini. Kutekan semua yang kurasakan nikmat, kukecup segala hal yang menurutku menghangatkan. Aku tidak sadar hingga...

"Ahhh... Ichigo,"

Ichigo? Dia memanggilku Ichigo?

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Kutopang tubuhku yang sudah setengah telanjang agar tak lagi menindih tubuh sintalnya. Aku menggeleng heran dan menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Sejak kapan aku berada di atas tempat tidur? Dan... dan kenapa Inoue telanjang bulat di bawahku?

Aku masih tetap bingung, mengawasi _intens_ diri Inoue yang kini menatapku malu. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur tersebut dan kini mengambil duduk tepat di ujung ranjang, menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ku... Kurosaki-kun... Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" sedikit nada kekecewaan terdengar dari kalimat tak beraturannya.

Aku tak berani menatap wanita itu, "Aku hanya sedikit pusing," dustaku padanya.

Inoue nampak panik, ia berusaha turun dari ranjang dengan membelitkan selimut ke tubuh vulgarnya. Namun dengan cepat aku menghentikan tindakan itu.

"Tunggu, aku tidak apa-apa, kembalilah tidur." ucapku datar.

Dengan cepat aku memakai kemeja yang sudah kubuang ke lantai, kupakai celana pajang yang tadi pun tanpa tersadar sudah kulucuti sendiri hingga berserakan tak berdaya. Setelah kurasa pantas untuk kembali menatapnya, dengan cepat aku tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau tidur saja, jangan menungguku."

Aku tahu, mungkin saat ini timbul pertanyaan besar dalam otaknya. Apalagi jika kututup dengan senyuman seceria itu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebiasaanku ini. Aku hanya bersyukur, hal itu tidak benar-benar kulakukan dengan Inoue.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, sesuatu mengganggu kerja otakku sekarang, tapi aku tidak ingin mengakui apa penyebabnya. Aku menghindari apa alasannya, karena alasan itu hanya menimbulkan sakit tepat di dadaku.

Kenyataan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Inoue, dari dulu aku hanya mengharapkan satu orang yang akan terus berada di sisiku. Aku tidak tahu itu cinta atau ambisi. Sesorang yang ingin kulupakan. Karena aku tahu, aku takkan mungkin bisa melihatnya lagi. Karena kami hidup di dua dunia yang berebeda. Kenyataan itu membuatku sakit.

**xXx**

Tak terasa aku telah melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari apartemen Inoue. Kuakui, aku sempat terangsang oleh aktivitas yang sepuluh menit lalu kami lakukan. Bahkan milikku sudah sangat tegang saat itu. Aku sempat benar-benar ingin bercinta dengannya—lebih tepatnya bernafsu dengannya bukan bercinta.

Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, sebagian kecil hatiku ingin kembali ke sana dan melanjutkan aktivitas itu, namun begitu kupikirkan larut-larut, aku masih ragu. Jika aku sudah melakukan hal itu, maka aku harus bertanggung jawab kan? Tunggu! Bukankah aku akan menikahinya? Lalu apakah aku bermaksud untuk tidak melakukan pernikahan itu? Bukankah ini aneh? Tak masalah kan jika kulakukan sekarang? Ini hanya masalah waktu.

"Ahhh... aku lelah," gumamku yang kini duduk santai di halte bis terdekat.

Jika dipikirkan berulang kali lagi, seandainya Rukia menggantikan posisi Inoue sekarang, apakah bisa wanita seperti dia membuatku bergairah? Atau apa mungkin ia mampu bertahan jika kutindih seperti itu? Apakah bibir mungilnya mampu mengimbangi lumatanku? Dan apakah mungkin tubuh itu terasa nyaman saat kukecupi?

Ahahaha, mungkin ia takkan mampu menahan berat badanku. Tubuhnya sangat kecil dan pendek. Lagi pula dadanya juga sangat kecil, mana mungkin aku bisa memerasnya? Mungkin ia takkan mampu membuat milikku menegang. Tunggu! Fantasi liar ini? Sejak kapan aku bisa berpikiran sejorok ini?

"Akkkhhh! Yang benar saja? Sial!" makiku sambil meremas kepala yang mendadak ingin kuhantamkan dengan benda tumpul sekarang juga.

**xXx**

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan keadaan pegal-pegal hampir pada seluruh tubuh. Dan sialnya lagi, aku harus mengalami mimpi yang tak senonoh gara-gara aksi gila Inoue semalam. Kini aku terdiam sejenak, semalam aku tak kembali lagi ke apartemen Inoue. Aku hanya mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat agar ia tidak menungguku. Hanya itu saja.

"Ahhh... kenapa aku merasa bersalah seperti ini?" ujarku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku harus meminta maaf padanya nanti," sambungku sambil menyambar handuk tepat di balik pintu.

Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang—hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kerja setelah cuti dua minggu untuk mengunjungi Yuzu dan Karin. Aku rindu pada pasien-pasienku.

**xXx**

Kulangkahkan kaki dengan semangat pagi menuju ruang kerjaku yang terletak tepat di lantai tiga gedung utama. Aku bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di rumah sakit ini, lebih spesifiknya rumah sakit milik keluarga Ishida. Sial! Dulu aku sempat menyesal telah melamar pekerjaan di sini, tapi apa boleh buat?

Sapa dan senyum kuterima baik dari setiap staf, perawat ataupun dokter lainnya yang kini juga berdatangan cepat memenuhi setiap sisi gedung berlantai empat ini. Ceh, aku harus mengakuinya, keluargamu pasti sangatlah kaya kan, Ishida?! Pantas saja kau berlagak bak profesor setiap kali berada di hadapanku. Sejak dulu selalu begitu.

Pikiran ngelanturku segera lenyap saat kubuka pintu ruang di depan wajahku, ruangan kerjaku sendiri. "Yo, Ichigo!" sapa seseorang sebelum aku sempat memutar kenop pintunya.

Aku berbalik badan dan terkejut sekejap saat kulihat sosok wanita tomboy yang dulu selalu menyiksa dan mengejek setiap tindakanku. Tunggu, kenapa Tatsuki bisa ada di sini? Bukankah ia tidak di tempatkan di lantai tiga?

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku heran dan menunda terlebih dahulu keinginanku untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, bermaksud ingin menjabat tanganku. Aku yang tak mengerti masih menunggu sepatah-dua patah ucapan dari bibirnya yang mampu memberiku penjelasan atas tangannya yang terangkat begitu saja.

Ia yang seakan mengerti dengan membaca ekspresi wajahku pun mulai angkat bicara. "Mulai hari ini aku dipindahkan seruang denganmu. Kau tahu kan, aku masih baru di sini, jadi ya begitulah... belum tetap."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan segera meraih tangannya—menjabatnya, "Aku mengerti, bekerjalah yang benar jika kau di sini. Aku tidak suka wanita pemalas," ejekku basa-basi.

Tatsuki hanya tersenyum miring dan mencengkram kuat tanganku. Sungguh, cengkraman tangannya mampu membuatku kesakitan hingga aku mengernyit sejenak.

"Tentu saja, Dokter Kurosaki Ichigo. Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya mulus sambil tersenyum miring dan memandangku tajam.

Oh, sial. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Aku harus menjaga sikap. Sekali lagi, sial!

**xXx**

Ruang Interna Kelas I—sebut saja seperti itu. Disini aku menjadi dokter tetap sekaligus satu-satunya pria termuda dari keseluruhan karyawan Kelas I di lantai tiga—khusus menangani penyakit dalam.

Maklum saja, hanya aku karyawan baru yang diterima mudah di salah satu rumah sakit umum terbesar di Tokyo ini, tak khayal di rungan ini hanya aku saja pria yang masih membujang. Maka dari itu tak sedikit dari beberapa perawat wanita yang diam-diam mencoba menarik perhatianku. Maklum saja, mungkin mereka tidak tahu menahu soal Inoue.

"Aaahhh... aku sangat rindu dengan pasien-pasienku," gumamku sambil duduk di meja kerja sambil membuka beberapa berkas yang tertata rapi di depan mata.

Setelah kubaca beberapa menit, "Oh, ternyata ada satu yang berkurang..." tukasku pelan dengan nada penyesalan yang dalam.

Aku mengingat benar gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil dengan kelainan jantung yang mengharuskannya berada di atas tempat tidur selama berminggu-minggu. Sebenarnya aku tahu, keadaannya tidak semakin membaik saat dua minggu terakhir yang lalu aku mengeceknya. Dan benar adanya, aku terlambat menemuinya untuk yang terkhir kali.

Di ruang ini begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan akan aku dengan para pasienku. Penyakit dalam yang mengharuskan mereka menjalani rawat inap yang tak sebentar, membuat hubungan kami terjalin cukup erat. Malah kebanyakan dari mereka memintaku untuk selalu menjenguknya, terlebih anak kecil.

Dulu dengan wajah dan rambutku yang seperti ini, kebayakan membuat anak kecil takut untuk sekedar berbicara padaku. Tapi aku tak tahu, sekarang kalangan mereka justru sangat menyukaiku dan ketagihan mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dariku.

Malah ada seorang gadis kecil yang memintaku untuk menunggunya hingga dewasa kelak, dan juga memintaku untuk menikahinya jika saat itu sudah tiba nanti. Benar-benar, apakah wajah menyeramkanku telah lenyap? Mungkin semua angan yang ia lontarkan hanya dusta, karena gadis itu telah meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempat menjawab permintaannya dua minggu lalu.

"_Amane-san_, gadis kecil dengan penyakit jantung koroner di ruang lima apakah benar sudah keluar?" tanyaku pada salah satu perawat wanita yang kini tengah berlalu lalang di depan mejaku.

Wanita dengan tinggi semampai dan rambut berwarna ke abu-abuan itu kini mendekat padaku dan tersenyum ramah, "Benar, Dokter. Dua hari yang lalu tepatnya. Anak itu meninggal."

Aku hanya tersenyum miring. Hampir semua pasienku harus meninggal di ruang rawatnya sendiri. Bukannya sembuh, mereka harus berada di dalam ruang membosankan dan meminum berbagai macam obat yang memang harus terpaksa mereka lakukan. Sebenarnya sih berharap untuk sembuh, tapi apa? Nyatanya tidak. Mereka menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga mereka hanya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Oh, begitu..." jawabku malas.

Tatsuki berjalan pelan ke arahku dan menyodorkan map merah tepat di depan wajahku. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Ini, daftar pasien baru kita. Semalam ia dirujuk kemari dengan diagnosis sirosis hati. Sebenarnya sudah ada pendonor yang cocok untuk pelaksanaan pencangkokan hati, tapi ia menolak," cerocos Tatsuki sambil terus menatapku.

Aku bepikir sejenak. Ini lagi, kenapa dia harus menolak? Padahal cukup sulit menemukan pendonor yang tepat untuk pencangkokan organ vital seperti ini. Apakah dia sudah bosan hidup?

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Jika pasien menolak prosedur itu, setidaknya pihak keluarga pasti bersedia bukan? Mana mungkin jalan mudah di depan mata seperti ini harus disia-siakan? Kulihat kerusakan organnya pun sudah cukup parah, kau sudah mengeceknya bukan?" ocehku tak terima.

Tatsuki diam seribu bahasa, membuatku menjadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sejak kapan wanita ini menjadi bisu?

Tatsuki menghela napasnya dan berucap, "Dia hanya seorang diri, membawa dirinya sendiri kemari. Dia tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali."

Aku terngaga tidak percaya, "Jadi dia merujuk dirinya sendiri ke sini?" ulangku seakan benar-benar tuli.

Rupanya Tatsuki lebih senang menjawab pertanyaanku hanya dengan anggukan kecil. Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya, "Temani aku menemui wanita ini," perintahku sambil terus membaca berkas di tanganku, sungguh bodoh orang ini.

**xXx**

"Oh iya, siapa nama pasien yang kita tuju sekarang?" tanyaku saat kami berdua hampir sampai di kamar rawat inapnya.

Tatsuki tak lantas cepat menjawab malah menyahut berkas yang sedari tadi kutenteng. "Apa kau tidak bisa membacanya? Seharusnya berkas ini kau buka dari halaman depan!" amuknya kalem masih dengan suara rendah.

Ya, ya, ya. Memang kebiasaanku sejak dulu. Dokumen rekam medik selalu kubuka langsung di bagian tengah dan membaca tepat di kolom diagnosis dan setelah itu... selesai.

Aku hanya memandang Tatsuki sinis dan memilih berjalan cepat saat ia masih mencari nama wanita yang akan kami temui. "Ceh, bukankah kau sendiri pun juga tak tahu. Jangan hanya menyalahkanku," belaku tetap keras kepala seperti biasa.

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar bernomor tujuh. Dengan santai dan disertai perasaan biasa-biasa saja aku mulai memutar kenop pintu di depanku. Dan pintu itu pun terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan ruang putih bersih dan rapi, angin sepoi menyambut kehadiranku di sana.

**xXx**

Wanita... dia seorang wanita. Wanita yang mungkin setahun—dua tahunan di bawahku. Surai lurusnya jatuh tepat menutupi seluruh punggung ramping miliknya—berwarna hitam pekat dan berbayang keemasan saat cahaya matahari menembus serat-serat rambutnya.

Wanita yang mungkin setinggi perpotongan dari leherku—cukup tinggi dengan telapak kaki tanpa alas. Wanita itu berdiri normal membelakangi posisi berdiriku karena ia tengah memperhatikan angkuhnya matahari yang kini menyinari duniannya melewati jendela yang berlaku transparan bagi kedua lensa miliknya.

Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini. Tapi dimana? Suara langkah kaki Tatsuki berhenti tepat di belakangku. Ia berucap begitu saja, "Namanya Yoshida Ru..."

Aku mendengarkannya sambil tetap memperhatikan tubuh wanita yang masih tak menyadari kehadiran kami. Aku masih menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Tatsuki yang tertunda. Namun karena terlalu lama, dengan enggan pun aku menoleh ke arah Tatsuki yang kini mensejajarkan tempat berdirinya dengan diriku.

"Katakan yang jelas," pintaku mendesak dan entah kenapa seakan tak sabar.

Tatsuki memandangi wanita itu dengan cara yang sama denganku, sedangkan diriku sendiri masih menuntut jawaban dari Tatsuki dengan masih memelototi wajahnya yang mendadak tak terbaca, "Yoshida... Rukia."

Bertepatan dengan kata terakhir itu, bersamaan dengan nada terakhir itu—jantungku berdetak sangat kencang—secara mendadak. Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu.

Belum sempat aku tersadar, belum sempat aku kembali melihat sosok wanita itu—aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara seseorang yang kurindukan... yang mungkin terdengar lebih merdu, namun samar-samar aku masih mengenalinya. Dia...

"Ya? Anda memanggil saya?" wanita itu membalik badan dan memandang ke arah kami.

Aku terpaku, sungguh, kedua kakiku tak mampu melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan yang lembut, sangat lembut. Kedua mata dengan warna _indigo _yang indah, tatapan yang tetap kuingat hingga kini. Tatapannya membuatku membeku.

"Kau bilang... Rukia?" tanyaku tak percaya pada Tatsuki.

Kurasa Tatsuki bereaksi sama kagetnya seperti diriku. Ia tetap diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tidak menyadarinya. Kedua mataku telah berpendar sayu saat menatap sosok dewasanya. Seluruh sel otakku seakan memerintahku tegas untuk segera berlari dan memeluknya erat, tapi akal sehatku menolaknya. Bukankah Rukia adalah roh yang selamanya takkan bisa kulihat lagi di dunia nyata? Seorang _shinigami_ yang takkan pernah bisa kutemui lagi?

Selangkah, aku berhasil mengambil kesempatan untuk meraihnya. Benarkah kau Rukia Kuchiki? Rukia-ku?

Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya. Karena ia terus menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama. Apakah aku bisa memeluknya? Sedangkan kebetulan ini sangat sulit untuk kuterima.

Dua langkah, aku tidak ragu lagi. Bedebah, aku tidak peduli dengan kebenaran ia Rukia Kuchiki atau bukan. Aku sangat, sangat rindu padanya.

"Kenapa? Anda dokter yang akan memeriksaku?" ucapnya datar dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba saja mengosong.

Aku terhenti, dia tidak mengenaliku? Jadi...

"Rukia, kau tidak mengenaliku? Ku benar-benar Rukia kan?"

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Kira-kira pantas dibaca gak ya? Soalnya udah lama gak pernah nulis nih. Hehehe, harap maklum. Boleh saya minta pendapatnya? Soal fic ini. Itung-itung saya buat fic ini buat ngisi kengangguran saya. _Setting_nya diambil beberapa tahun setelah Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan supranaturalnya itu lhooo. _Happy reading please!_

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

**.^_^.**

**RP**

**EL**

**VE**

**IA**

**ES**

**WE**


	2. Heavenly Day 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

* * *

**Ryukuro Black**: Iya, Rukia cantik banget. Tuh gambarnya ada di atas kan, Ryu-Cin? Itu Rukia versi dewasanya. Okay, ini sudah saya update, maaf nggak kilat. Ehehe

**Guest** : Makasih udah nambahin jumlah review. Btw maksudnya test apaan ya? Ehehe

**Voidy** : Wah, Kak Voidy ini. Paling saya tunggu reviewnya. Iya, saya bikin AU dari cerita aslinya. Ya, soal kenekatan Hime, hanya berpikir, semakin seseorang terlihat diam, semakin dia menghanyutkan, ahaha, ngerti kan, Kak? He'em baru bikin yang rate-M. Jadi masih belajar. Ditunggu masukannya lagi ya, Kak. Arigatou.

**Nyia** : Bagus? Semoga saja. Terima kasih ya, Nyia? Namanya kawaii banget.

**Zaoldyeck13** : Ya begitulah, saya rasa Inoue itu meskipun pendiam bisa saja menghanyutkan. Jadi saya buat Inoue masa depan, sifatnya agak nekat. Ya meskipun tidak selalu nekat, karena itu hanya ditunjukin ke orang terdekatnya saja.

**Hichiberry** : Keren? Syukur kalau beneran. Terima kasih ya. Review kamu sangat mendukung, HichiBerry-Cin.

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU-canon, Typo(s), Ichigo's POV  
**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** M**

* * *

Selangkah, aku berhasil mengambil kesempatan untuk meraihnya. Benarkah kau Kuchiki Rukia? Rukia-ku? Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya karena ia terus menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama. Apakah aku bisa memeluknya? Sedangkan kebetulan ini sangat sulit untuk kuterima.

Dua langkah, aku tidak ragu lagi. Omong kosong dengan kebenaran ia Kuchiki Rukia atau bukan. Aku sangat, sangat rindu padanya.

"Kenapa? Anda dokter yang akan memeriksaku?" ucapnya datar dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba saja mengosong.

Aku terhenti, dia tidak mengenaliku? Jadi...

* * *

**HARI-HARI SURGA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_Rukia, kau tidak mengenaliku? Ku benar-benar Rukia kan?_" itulah sederet kalimat yang ingin sekali kulontarkan tegas padanya.

Tapi semua itu terhalang sempurna oleh rasa takutku jika seandainya ia menjawab, bahwa ia bukanlah Rukia yang benar-benar ingin kutemui. Kau nyata ataupun tidak sebenarnya sama saja bagiku. Satu hal yang pasti, kau terlihat lebih anggun sekarang.

"I—iya, begitulah. Aku dokter yang akan memeriksamu," ujarku gagap akhirnya, berlawanan dengan apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku tetap menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup berjauhan. Rupanya wanita cantik ini masih tidak terima dengan reaksiku barusan. Aku yang sejenak heran hanya bisa memandanginya terus-menerus—masih sama tanpa bisa berkata apa pun. Sekedar meneliti mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang dapat menggugah kembali kepercayaan diriku—mencari alasan agar aku bisa benar-benar memeluknya.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat padaku, kedua mata besar _indigo _miliknya menyorot wajahku dengan menyipit tajam. Aku yang tidak mengerti hanya terdiam tidak berdaya. Menikmati detik-detik harapan yang selama ini selalu terpendam di bagian terdasar keinginan-yang-mustahil-terjadi.

Wajahmu tetap sama Rukia, seperti seorang remaja dengan sinar mata yang terefleksi seolah-olah selalu mengoreksi setiap tingkah laku yang kulakukan. Mata yang menunjukkan suatu perhatian khusus padaku. Kau tahu, Rukia? Butuh waktu yang lama bagiku untuk menyadari perhatian kakumu itu.

Namun pandangan penuh koreksimu itu membuatku penasaran,"A—apa?" sial, kenapa aku bisa gagap begini? Aku mempertanyakan pancaran matanya yang begitu jeli menatapku.

Wanita itu berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya denganku. Aku tidak lagi harus menundukkan kepala maksimal untuk menatap langsung kedua matanya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak sedang menatap kedua matanya, aku sedang memperhatikan bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti dokter bodoh!" katanya dengan intonasi sejelas-jelasnya.

Aku tidak mendengar kata yang jelas-jelas mengejekku itu. Aku masih memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu bergerak hingga mampu menghasilkan suara dengan denting nada termerdu di dunia. Oh, tidak... aku terpesona menatapnya sedekat ini.

"Ya, bodohnya aku... " jawabku tanpa sadar dan diakhiri dengan kata menggantung.

Wanita serupa dengan Rukia itu kini sedikit mencucutkan bibirnya, menanggapi ucapanku yang mungkin tidak diduganya. Hey, menarik sekali. Aku jadi ingin maju selangkah lagi untuk melihat jelas bentuk bibir itu, yang bisa membuat wajahnya semakin tampak menggemaskan. Asal kau tahu Rukia, aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini sejak dulu—yaitu ekspresi marahmu, ataupun ekspresi cemberutmu. Aku merindukan semua itu.

Ya, Tuhan. Tanpa sadar aku mencondongkan tubuhku untuk mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Ini bukanlah hal yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, wajah yang kukagumi itu bisa kembali kunikmati sekarang. Bukankah kau juga selalu mengingatnya, Rukia? Saat kita bertengkar atau beradu mulut, hampir tidak ada jarak yang mampu membatasi kedua wajah kita. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

Hey, hey... ini ajaib. Saat aku berhasil mengeliminasi sedikit demi sedikit jarak itu. Kedua matanya melebar dan bersinar kejut. Salah satu tanda bahwa ia tidak dapat mengira dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Mungkinkah dia menebak-nebak bahwa aku ingin menci...

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan imajinasi dalam otakku, wanita dengan piama _bisque _itu dengan sigap menendang salah satu betis kakiku. Ah! Sakit!

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan, Pendek!" pekikku reflek sambil berjongkok dan mengelus-elus betis kananku. Sial, tenaganya kuat sekali!

Dia masih berdiri angkuh—mungkin bangga dengan hasil kerjanya padaku. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Aku mengangkat dagu untuk melihat sosoknya dari bawah. Hmmm... sepertinya aku salah bicara, dia terlihat tinggi sekarang dan juga tubuhnya lebih... lebih apa ya? Ah, begini saja, lebih terlehat kewanitaan?

Aku menggeleng sejenak, prihatin dengan fantasi gila dalam otakku. Aku berdiri dan memasang wajah _stay cool _untuk menghadapi makhluk asing yang dengan pintarnya meniru diri Rukia tanpa cela di depan mataku. Dasar, takdir apa yang saat ini tengah mempermainkanku?

Dia melangkah hingga kedua ujung kaki kami bersandungan, terlalu dekat, "Kau bilang aku pendek? Lihat baik-baik," jelasnya sambil mengangkat tangan, mengukur tingginya dengan tinggiku.

Dia mengukur tinggi badanya dengan patokan tubuh menjulangku. Sisi tangannya menyentuh leherku—tepat dibawah dagu. Halus, sentuhan itu terasa halus.

"Aku lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Lihat," ucapnya sedikit ringan.

Aroma tubuhnya, aroma tubuh Rukia yang tidak benar-benar kuperhatikan dulu. Dia jauh menarik keinginanku untuk menyusuri asal aroma segar ini, aroma tubuh seorang wanita yang mungkin kuinginkan? Oh, _shit_! Jangan mulai, Kurosaki Ichigo! Belum tentu wanita ini Rukia kan?

Tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi? "Sebelumnya? Jadi... kalau begitu..."

Aku tersadar dengan kalimat itu. Apakah benar kau orang yang kucari selama ini? Ah, tepatnya kutunggu, karena aku sadar, aku tidak pernah mencarimu, itulah kesalahan terbesarku.

Wanita itu melangkah mundur. Diriku sedikit kecewa saat aroma tubuhnya berangsur memudar dari jangkauan indra penciumanku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang, keanehan ini, membuatku frustasi tingkat akut!

"Ya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Ichigo," katanya kalem.

Ichigo? Jadi benar dia Rukia? Wajahku yang awalnya terasa kaku karena terlalu syok kini mulai berubah normal kembali. Aku memandangnya lega sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. Ini takdir terindah yang pernah kualami. Setidaknya di enam tahun terakhir.

Aku menggaruk kepala, "Ya, enam tahun sudah. Enam tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu," tukasku pelan sambil tetap memperhatikan wajah pucatnya, aku sadar, waktu enam tahun tidaklah singkat bukan?

"Ya, enam puluh tahun di duniaku. Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi paman-paman, Ichigo!" ejeknya, ah... terserahlah kau mau mengataiku apa, aku hanya ingin bibir itu tetap bergerak indah tanpa harus aku yang menggerakkannya. Ha?!

Aku menanggapi asal suara itu hingga tanpa sadar aku hampir saja mengucapkan, "Begitulah... Aku sangat merind—"

"Kuchiki? Benar-benar Kuchiki rupanya. Aku masih mengingatmu, meskipun kau banyak berubah. Aku Tatsuki, apa kau masih mengingatku?" ucap Tatsuki yang ternyata sedari tadi mengamati pembicaraan kaku diantara kami.

Tatsuki sengaja merecokiku ternyata, kini ialah yang lebih dulu memeluknya. Dasar wanita, kenapa mereka selalu melakukan ritual itu saat bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini—nostalgia dalam reonian kecil. Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa setiap lelaki yang melihatnya pasti menginginkan hal yang sama? Dipeluk seerat itu, aku juga mau tau.

"Tampak berbeda? Kurasa... ini terjadi wajar. Bukankah dulu aku masih terlalu muda? Seseorang juga berkata, sekarang aku menjadi semakin mirip dengan Hisana-nee, setidaknya sebanding dengan umurku sekarang," jawab Rukia sambil tersipu saat keduanya melepas pelukan yang kurasa panjang itu.

Tatsuki terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia mengenai usia, apalagi tentang masa enam puluh tahun di dunianya. Oh, bukankah itu sangat aneh. Mungkin Tatsuki hanya menganggap semua itu guyonan semata.

Dia bilang berbeda? Seperti istri Byakuya itu, Hisana. Hmmm... tanpa sadar aku memandangi Rukia terlalu _intens. _Mulai dari ujung kaki—_okay_, kakinya ramping dan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Kemudian naik ke pinggulnya, ya... seperti itulah mereka terbentuk menggiurkan. Kemudian pinggang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku ingin menyentuh pinggangnya itu—terlihat lebih... meliuk? Dan entah kenapa aku tertarik untuk mengukurnya dengan kukungan lenganku.

Kemudian naik ke... dada? Aku merendahkan sedikit alis dan tanpa sadar wajahku merona tipis. Kurasa... aku harus membatalkan ejekkan tidak bereferensi yang kuucapkan semalam tadi, karena kenyataannya sekarang jauh berbeda. Meski tidak begitu besar, kurasa aku bisa menerima bagian itu. Dan lehernya...

"Hey, aku tahu kau terkejut melihatnya, sama denganku. Tapi jangan pandangi dia seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut," bisik Tatsuki sangat pelan saat melintas di sampingku.

Aku langsung tersadar telah meneliti dan menilai setiap inci tubuh Rukia. Ah... ini pasti gara-gara kelakuan Inoue semalam. Sumpah, aku tidak pernah sekali pun mempersalahkan masalah tubuh seorang wanita, melihatnya juga belum, sebelum semalam tentunya. Kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengan apa yang disebut para lelaki sebagai surga-dunia.

Tatsuki melanjutkan cermahnya padaku, "Dan juga Orihime... kulihat pagi ini ia nampak murung. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" katanya namun tidak kucerna begitu baik dalam otakku, aku masih juga meruntuki semua kebodohanku.

Mungkin aku sudah kelewat autis menyia-nyiakan masa muda-ku dulu. Bagaimana mungkin diri ini sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Bahwa seorang lelaki pasti membutuhkan seorang wanita sebagai pelengkap hidupnya. Dan dengan sikap _innocent, _aku berlagak seperti diri ini memang tidak membutuhkan apa pun dari keistimewaan seorang wanita. Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Aku memang membutuhkan makhluk hawa itu.

Dengan cepat aku meraih ponsel di saku baju. Ah, benar juga... Inoue. Aku sudah memiliki seorang wanita, dan semalam aku sudah menyakitinya. Aku harus meminta maaf sekarang juga.

Belum sempat aku berniat untuk berpamitan, kedua mataku kembali bersitubruk dengan lensa dingin Rukia. Matanya yang meredup karena efek alami dari irisnya yang mengelabu. Semakin membuat kerja otakku bersikukuh untuk tetap berdiri di sana dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan kami. Ah... ambivalensi ini membuatku gundah.

"Rukia, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Tunggulah aku," ucapku cepat dan langsung membalikkan badan dan dengan segera menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Sepertinya kedua mata kelabu itu tidak ingin berhenti meneliti setiap gerak tubuhku. Aku sempat mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan menekan beberapa tombol di persegi panjang berwarna hitam pekat tersebut—setelah _handphone_ itu berpindah letak di salah satu telingaku dengan bantuan tangan kanan, tangan kiriku pun secara otomatis kugunakan untuk membuka pintu di hadapanku.

"Halo... Inoue?" kata itulah, kata terakhir itulah yang mengiringi kepergianku dan aku salah melakukannya, aku salah dalam bertindak.

Wanita itu masih terdiam—Rukia, dia memejamkan mata sejenak. "Tunggu? Aku selalu menunggumu. Tapi kau... tidak. Kau meninggalkanku."

Tatsuki menoleh saat ia mendapati diri Ichigo telah sempurna hilang dari dalam ruangan. Ia merasa seseorang membisikkan kalimat ganjil pada dirinya. Begiu ia berbalik ke belakang, yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh sempoyongan Rukia yang kini dengan perlahan menaiki ranjang berukuran sedang miliknya. Wanita itu terlihat kecewa.

Namun Tatsuki terlalu cuek untuk menyadarinya, "Ah, benar. Kau istirahat saja, Kuchiki. Ichigo akan segera kembali," ucapnya santai. "Tidak mengapa kan jika kupanggil Kuchiki? Sepertinya nama margamu berubah," tukasnya cepat dan menuntun sebelah kiri sisi tubuh Rukia agar lebih mudah menaiki ranjang empuknya.

Pandangan wanita itu mengosong. Dan aku tidak menyadarinya karena diriku telah pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku lupa akan satu hal, aku pernah meninggalkanmu seperti ini dulu. Dan akhirnya, aku harus melihat seluruh tubuhmu penuh dengan luka saat itu.

Tepat saat dimana aku lebih memilih untuk pergi menyelamatkan Inoue dari pada berdiri di sampingmu, melindungimu—Apakah luka itu kembali bersemayam dalam tubuhmu, Rukia? Kurasa luka itu berbeda, yang ini tidak akan terlihat oleh siapa pun, benarkan?

Kau memang selalu ada di sampingku, Rukia. Tapi kenapa aku... tidak?

**xXx**

Kurasa Inoue bisa menerima semua alasanku. Dan perlu digarisbawahi, aku memang tidak sedang mengarang alasan kenapa aku pergi meninggakannya waktu itu. Aku selalu jujur pada Inoue karena aku memang tidak suka berbohong. Kecuali membohonginya dengan perasaanku. Tentu saja dengan alasan aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih.

Dan tidak perlu dijelaskan sedetail itu pun aku pasti sudah tahu apa reaksi Inoue menyambut permintaan maafku. Pasti ia akan berkata, "Ah! Ti—tidak masalah, Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa. Benar, aku baik-baik saja."

Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganku rupanya. Apakah kau akan memaafkanku saat suatu hari nanti aku menyakitimu? Dan apakah kau bisa menerima, jika suatu saat nanti aku menduakanmu? Dan... apakah kau bisa meninggalkanku saat aku berkata bahwa diri ini sudah menemukan penggantimu?

Meskipun aku tahu hanya ada satu jawaban untuk semua ini, tapi yakinlah Inoue, aku bukanlah lelaki sekeji itu. Aku lemah dengan tangisanmu, itu saja jawabannya. Cukuplah menangis di depanku, maka aku tidak akan melakukan hal senekat itu terhadapmu.

Tiba-tiba... aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak pada diriku. Sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang juga. Tanpa sadar aku memasukkan _handphone_ milikku—meskipun aku belum sempat memutuskan sambungan telepon diantara kami. Perasaan yang menggebu ini tidak dapat kutekan lebih lama lagi, saat selangkah demi selangkah aku berjalan menyusuri sepanjang lorong ruangan yang beberapa menit lalu kutinggalkan.

Aku tidak sadar bahwa kedua kakiku kini melangkah cepat membentuk larian kecil di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa perawat menatapku terkejut. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka mengira bahwa salah satu pasien kami mengalami kondisi gawat darurat dan aku berlari untuk mencapai lokasi sesegera mungkin.

Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya ingin menemui seorang sahabat lama. Tapi kedua kakiku tidak bisa bertindak normal. Bahkan detak jantungku berpacu sangat cepat sekarang. Apakah mungkin karena aku berlarian cepat seperti saat ini? Kurasa tidak, karena aku bukannya merasa kelelahan. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia hingga seluruh organ tubuhku seakan merasakan hal yang sama. Berdetak cepat seakan berteriak, "Aku ingin melihatnya!"

**xXx**

Kubuka pintu itu perlahan. Dengan semangat yang ku elu-elukan dalam hati, aku memanggil namanya dengan riang, "Rukia!"

Berhasil kubuka, namun aku tertegun sejenak. Rukia... wanita yang beberapa menit kutemui itu telah... berubah?

"Oh, kau, Ichigo! Baru saja aku berhasil membujuk Yoshida-san. Dia bersedia melakukan prosedur itu," kata Tatsuki mantap.

Aku bergerak bagai robot, dengan melangkahkan kaki yang sangat berat ini—aku berusaha mencerna kenyataan yang terjelas gamblang di depan mata. Aku tidak sanggup, aku tidak dapat menerima hal ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana Rukia? Rukia, di mana dia?" tuntutku sambil menatap Tatsuki dengan tajam, seakan wanita itulah yang telah membawa pergi Rukia.

Tatsuki, dengan wajah herannya mendekat padaku dan menempelkan sebelah tangannya tepat di dahi milikku. Apa maksudnya? Aku merasa wajahku panas karena amarah, kedua tanganku menggenggam erat. Aku marah, marah pada apa?

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Tatsuki dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

Seseorang—wanita dengan surai hitam sepunggungnya kini tertidur tidak nyaman menyadari kehadiranku yang membuat sedikit keributan di ruang rawatnya. Ah! Aku sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Apa aku baru saja bermimpi telah bertemu dengan Rukia? Ta—tapi itu tidak mungkin! Aku baru meninggalkannya beberapa menit saja.

"Rukia. Kau tadi melihatnya juga kan? Kau tadi berbincang dengannya bersamaku, kau ingat?" ucapku tergesa, napasku menjadi semakin pendek, dadaku sesak.

"Sedari tadi aku hanya menemani Nona Yoshida Rizuka. Kuchiki Rukia? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa ia sudah pindah ke luar negeri? Dan tidak akan kembali?" bela Tatsuki, mengungkit kebohonganku di masa silam yang mengatakan bahwa Rukia telah pergi jauh dari Jepang.

Aku semakin frustasi. Mungkinkah aku benar-benar sudah gila? Apa imajinasiku terlalu kubuat nyata hingga aku berhalusinasi seperti ini? Aaahhh, aku tidak tahu lagi harus menuntut Tatsuki dengan pertanyaan apa. Ataukah aku harus berteriak, "Dimana kau sembunyikan Rukia?" atau "Kembalikan Rukia padaku!" kurasa itu terlalu ekstrim.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, sebelum bibir ini kembali berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, dengan cepat aku meninggalkan ruangan. Tatsuki yang tidak mengerti masih berusaha menanyaiku, mencegah kepergianku—meminta penjelasan sedetailnya padaku.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ichigo? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak sedang tidur sambil berjalan kan?"

Aku tertunduk dalam dengan sebelah tangan sudah memegang erat kenop pintu di depanku. Kupegang erat, sangat erat, "Ya, kau benar. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi," tutupku dengan senyum tipis yang kuperlihatkan langsung pada Tatsuki.

Wanita itu tertegun melihatku. Kurasa ia tahu satu hal, aku tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Akhirnya ia membiarkanku pergi keluar di balik pintu. Aku... aku mulai sakit jiwa oleh rasa rindu ini. Kurasa lebih baik aku menjernihkan pikiranku lagi. Entah kenapa aku jadi rindu Karakura, aku ingin pulang.

**xXx**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, sejak kejadian di hari itu, halusinasi itu selalu membayangiku dan aku pun masih tidak mampu menerima kenyataan sebenarnya. Ilusi senyata itu, tidak bisa kutelan mudah dengan akal sehatku secara sempurna. Aku masih memikirkannya. Hingga sekarang.

Berkali-kali aku kepergok tengah melamun di saat jam kerja. Aku tidak begitu memusingkannya karena ada hal lain yang lebih memusingkan daripada itu. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa Rukia memang tidak akan pernah bisa kulihat lagi.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun?"

Aku mendengar, seseorang menyebut namaku. Apakah seseorang itu memanggilku dengan nama, Ichigo? Ichigo saja?

Kuangkat kepalaku dengan sedikit sentakan. Kulebarkan mataku memandang seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di depanku—meja bundar berwarna putih tulang itulah yang menjadi pemisah diantara kita.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Ceritalah padaku," tanya Inoue—ah aku hampir melupakannya, sekarang aku tengah menghabiskan jam istirahat siangku bersama Inoue.

Aku memijat sebelah kepala. Migren ini, apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan sekarang? Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini berlarut-larut. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mampu merubah jalan pikiran dari otakku sendiri. Oh, _Shit_!

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil," jawabku enggan.

Oh, lihatlah wajah penuh dengan kekecewaan itu. Kini Inoue hanya menundukkan kepala karena jawabanku barusan. Sungguh, aku memang tidak begitu suka mengumbar-umbar masalahku dengan orang lain. Meskipun sebenarnya kau bukanlah orang lain bagiku, kau kekasihku. Mungkin kau sudah semakin jenuh dengan sifatku yang seperti ini, namun aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menerimanya, Inoue. Sungguh.

Aku memandangnya sekarang, wanita yang sudah kutipu ketulusannya, membuatku benar-benar terlihat kejam di pancaran kedua mata kelamnya, "Apa kau membenciku?" tanyaku pelan.

Inoue sontak menggelengkan kepala kuat, seakan-akan dengan melakukan hal itu bisa membuatku percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun kenyataannya, tidak kan?

"Maaf, Inoue. Aku tidak bisa merubah sikap burukku padamu. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu kecewa. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus bersamaku."

"Tidak, Kurosaki-kun. Aku selalu bahagia. Aku tidak pernah kecewa kepadamu. Percayalah," ucapnya serius sambil menatap mataku dalam.

Aku tahu kau berbohong. Wanita mana yang begitu sabarnya menghadapi lelaki sepertiku. Tidak tahu-menahu tentang makhluk hawa seperti kalian. Mungkin aku pantas disebut bodoh, karena kurasa aku memang bodoh. Benar kan Rukia?

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya saat itu, Rukia. Aku akan kembali dan kau tunggulah aku di sana, tunggu aku di ruanganmu itu. Tapi... kenapa kau menghilang lagi, hah?!

Tiba-tiba amarah benar-benar mendominasi perasaanku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika terus memikirkan ini berlarut-larut. Aku harus menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan tidak memikirkan wanita itu. Seperti dulu, aku harus berkonsentrasi pada satu hal.

"Aku akan kembali ke Karakura. Kurasa aku akan mengambil pendidikan S3 di sana. Aku ingin memperdalam ilmuku, " ucapku perlahan sambil menyisihkan sedikit uang di atas meja kami, acara minum teh hari ini kurasa cukup.

"Ke—kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kuliah lagi? Bukankah pekerjaanmu di sini baik-baik saja?"

Apa dia bilang? Baik-baik saja? Mustahil aku berkerja lagi di ruangan itu. Aku tidak ingin lagi membayangkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas tidak mampu kurealisasikan. Sial, hidupku menjadi semakin aneh.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin, seseorang pergi lagi dari kehidupanku. Dan aku hanya ingin, seseorang yang sudah pergi, takkan kuingat lagi keberadaannya," akhirnya setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku benar-benar meninggalkan Inoue yang masih terdiam tanpa bisa menuntutku lagi dengan kata-kata rajukkannya.

Aku hanya lelah melihat semua pasien-pasienku meninggal dengan begitu mudah. Dan aku juga ingin melupakan hal yang dulu memang sempat kulupakan. Bagaimana aku merasa hujan di hati ini telah berhenti sempurna sejak kedatangnannya, mengisi kesendirianku dengan sikap angkuh dan galaknya. Aku yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, mana mungkin kau begitu tega mempermainkanku seperti ini? Kau membuatku berantakkan, Kuchiki Rukia.

**xXx**

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun selain hal ini, tidak lagi Inoue tidak lagi Rukia dan tidak juga yang lainnya. Aku hanya perlu serius menghadapi setiap ujian di universitas ini. Bukan universitas yang cukup terkenal, namun lumayan dekat dengan rumahku sendiri. Sekitar satu jam jika menaiki kereta di stasiun terdekat.

Mungkin sudah banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini. Tidak menggubris setiap telepon dari Inoue, tidak mempedulikan omelan Ishida tempo hari karena dengan mudahnya aku meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan surat izin untuk menempuh pendidikan lagi di Karakura. Memang terlalu mendadak sedangkan tenagaku sangat di butuhkan di rumah sakitnya. Aku benar-benar tidak memperimbangkan hal itu. Aku masih egois.

"Berubahlah, Ichigo. Kau sangat menyedihkan," gumamku pada diriku sendiri, aku harus berubah.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**Pemakaman Karakura—09.00**

"Ayolah, Ichigo! Bersemangatlah! Hari ini kau akan bertemu ibumu!" kata Isshin sambil berjalan mundur memandangi anak sulungnya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Oh, Isshin saja hampir tidak menyadarinya, sebagai bukti, lelaki atraktif itu masih saja suka menggoda putranya.

Dan seperti biasa, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo seharusnya menanggapi dengan kasar setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir ayahnya, entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Dulu Ichigo selalu saja mudah marah jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria satu ini. Namun sekarang berbeda.

Lelaki itu, yang kini menginjak usia dua puluh empat tahun, hampir dua puluh lima tahun—masih setia memandangi ke kanan dan ke kiri dari sisi dirinya berjalan. Melihat dedaunan yang gugur, tanjakan bukit itu, tangga itu... dan rerumputan itu. Dulu ia pernah berlarian di sini, dengan seorang gadis berterusan _lemon chiffon _yang membaur sempurna dengan cahaya mentari. Berlarian, mengejar sesuatu yang berhubungan erat dengan ibunya, dulu sekali.

Ichigo masih mengingatnya baik. Semua masih tertanam kuat di memori terkumuh dalam otaknya, memori yang sudah lama ia acuhkan. Seorang gadis kecil dengan topi pantainya dan ransel kecil dengan boneka singa di dalamnya—jika diingat-ingat, bukankah penampilan si gadis sangat manis waktu itu. Sang sulung Kurosaki tersenyum tipis.

"Psssttt, Karin! Kau tahu kenapa Onii-chan seperti itu? Dia tidak bicara sepatah kata pun sedari tadi," bisik Yuzu—gadis remaja cantik yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan saudara kembarnya.

Karin—dengan rambut yang selalu dikucir kuda ke belakang, menatap sekilas wajah sang kakak yang kini berjalan di belakangnya dengan cara menolehkan kepalanya semaksimal mungkin. Terlihat sang Ichi-nii tengah memandangi awan yang saat ini tengah menggelap mendung—secara tiba-tiba menyerupai hari itu. Membuat si kakak merasakan _déjà vu_ dengan masa lalunya.

Ichigo tersenyum menatap langit. Ia ingat betul serpihan memori kusam di dalam angan semunya. Hari itu sama, seperti hari ini.

"Ichi-nii sudah tidak waras," tukas Karin saat melihat sang kakak tersenyum sendiri menatap langit yang menggelap sempurna nun jauh di atasnya.

Yuzu yang tidak mengerti hanya mengamati sang kakak baik-baik dengan cara sama seperti yang saudara kembarnya lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu—gadis itu memang selalu khawatir terhadap kakaknya. Sedangkan Karin kini mulai mengomeli sang ayah yang mulai menari-nari riang karena tempat tujuan mereka hampir sampai—benar-benar membuat kedua mata Karin jengah melihatnya.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian hujan lebat muai turun dengan tiba-tiba membasahi bumi yang mereka pijak. Membuat Isshin gelagapan dan berputar-putar kebingungan. Karin dengan malas menggait tangan ayahnya dan menarik untuk berbelok menuju kuil tidak jauh dari mereka untuk singgah beberapa saat. Benar kan, seperti saat itu? Ichigo hampir tertawa ringan begitu menyadarinya. Sangat sama.

"Onii-chan, ayo kita berteduh!" teriak Yuzu sambil menarik-narik sedikit bagian dari jas _sienna _milik kakaknya—jas universitasnya.

Ichigo menatap sang adik dan tersenyum datar dengan mata sedikit menyipit karena kulit rahang dan pipinya terangkat ke atas. Yuzu terpana mengetahui ekspresi langka dari kakaknya tersebut. Tersenyum tulus tanpa sebab. Namun Ichigo segera menyadarkan sang adik dari keheranannya dengan cara memeluk bahu rendah adiknya.

"Kau pendek sekali, Yuzu…" ejek Ichigo yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Yuzu—mengejek dengan nada seolah memuji.

Adik manisnya ini memang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari sebatas dada Ichigo—tentu saja pendek, dia masih ABG bukan? Dan entah kenapa Ichigo mengatakan adiknya pendek dengan hati dan wajah yang gembira. Hal itu berhasil membuat Yuzu cemberut tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakak.

"Aku harus lebih sering berenang!" ungkap Yuzu dalam hati dengan penuh semangat sambil membuang muka ke arah samping.

**xXx**

Seorang wanita yang sejak sejam lalu hanya duduk termangu di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan _Kurosaki Misaki—_mulai mengeluh saat hujan deras tiba-tiba membasahi seluruh kimono besar yang dipakai serta seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan ke atas dan menggunakannya untuk menghalangi derasnya hujan saat ia memandang langit. Dengan berani ia menantang tetesan hujan tersebut dengan mata menyipit, ia mengingat sesuatu.

Wanita itu bergumam hingga beberapa tetes air hujan masuk melalui celah bibirnya, "Sama seperti saat itu. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Ichigo?" memang selalu mengkhawatirkannya, wanita itu memang selalu memikirkannya.

Baju yang terlalu mewah untuk dipakai jika hanya sekedar untuk mengunjungi tempat pemakaman seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Pakaian besar, berat, panjang dan menyusahkan itu kini membalut basah seluruh tubuhnya. Berwarna merah bata dengan motif bunga-bunga besar dengan riasan tipis yang mulai memudar di bagian wajah sang wanita.

Ia kembali memandangi rintikan hujan yang bertabrakan di atas lantai pemakaman di depannya—sekarang ia menunduk dalam. Wanita itu mendesah panjang dan memilih untuk duduk di atas lantai basah itu, menekuk lutut dan menyandarkan dahi di ujung kedua lututnya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya reflek untuk merangkul kaki yang hilang di balik baju kebangsawanannya. Ia terlihat sangat putus asa, hingga…

"Kuchiki... Rukia?"

Suara khas pria dewasa itu memecah keheningan abstrak di bawah tetasan air hujan. Sang wanita mulai menaikkan dagu untuk menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan tubuh lunglainya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati seorang pria—dengan perubahan drastis pada tinggi, wajah dan penampilannya. Seseorang yang sejak tadi telah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Ah, bukan sejak tadi, tapi berahun-tahun sejak kata perpisahan terlontar dari bibir si pemuda.

Wanita itu tidak mampu menahan gejolak bahagia dalam sanubarinya. Bibir kecilnya terangkat manis membentuk senyuman cantik. Senyuman ramah yang sudah ia kuasai penuh selama ia menjalani kehidupan bangsawan tulen sejak hari itu—hari dimana ia dinobatkan sebagai putri bangsawan muda Kuchiki, bukan lagi seorang _shinigami_.

"Ku—Kurosaki Ichigo?" sapanya ragu dan raut wajahnya masih menegang karena terkejut.

Jeda sejenak sambil ia berdiri, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si lawan bicara, "Sudah lama sekali, benar kan?" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedamai malaikat, tersenyum, mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada mendayu.

Si lawan bicara—sang lelaki yang disebut Kurosaki Ichigo—hanya menatapnya. Cukup menatapnya. Karena hanya dengan menatapnya, seluruh dunia serasa sudah mengerti bahwa lelaki itu tengah berbahagia. Melebihi apa pun. Penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali. Aku merindukanmu, Rukia. Sangat merindukanmu."

Akhirnya ia mengatakan hal itu. Tidak lagi bersembunyi di balik cangkangnya. Lelaki dewasa itu telah berhasil jujur dengan perasaannya. Mengungkapkan apa yang memang harus diucapkan, dan melakuakan apa yang memang harus dilakukan.

Waktu berjalan semakin lambat, ketika sepasang cermin bening di kedua mata Rukia membalik bayangan seorang lelaki yang kini merentangkan kedua tangan untuk meraihnya. Suara hujan sudah tidak terdengar lagi untuk mengisi ruang di kedua telinganya. Bahkan semilir angin dingin yang mengiringi derasnya hujan pun tidak mampu dirasakannya lagi. Salahkan pada debaran itu, karena sebuah tubuh tangguh telah bersanding menjadi tameng rasa yang begitu bergejolak dalam hatinya. Ichigo... memeluk erat putri bangsawan muda di hadapannya.

Tidak harus bersikap gugup, seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Ia berhasil berubah.

"Selamat datang, aku sudah menunggumu."

**BERSAMBUNG  
**

* * *

Terima kasih ya, masih ada yang me-review ficQu ini ternyata. Sebenernya cerita ini bisa aja selesai di sini kok. Karena inti sebenarnya sudah dapet. Buat yang udah ngasih review, Thank you, CinQu semua. Berkat kalian Chapter 2 bener-bener ada.

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

* * *

**.^_^.**

**RP**

**EL**

**VE**

**IA**

**ES**

**WE**


	3. Heavenly Day 3

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU-Canon, Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** M**

* * *

Gemerisik hujan sudah tak terdengar lagi untuk mengisi ruang di kedua telinganya. Bahkan semilir angin dingin yang mengiringi derasnya hujan pun tak mampu dirasakannya lagi. Salahkan pada debaran itu, karena sebuah tubuh tangguh telah bersanding menjadi tameng rasa yang begitu bergejolak dalam hatinya. Ichigo... memeluk erat putri bangsawan muda di hadapannya.

Tidak harus bersikap gugup, atau pun ragu seperti yang sebelumnya ia pertahankan. Ia berhasil berubah.

"Selamat datang, aku sudah menunggumu."

* * *

**HARI-HARI SURGA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Naungan hangat tubuh si sulung Kurosaki membuat bibir sang wanita kelu untuk sekedar bertutur, "apa-apaan kau memelukku!" sekenanya si bangsawan Kuchiki pasti mengatakan seruan itu—dulu, karena tak semudah menguratkan dahi, tubuh _chibi _Rukia tak sembarang orang bisa merengkuhnya.

Sudah lumrah, seorang Kuchiki paling anti dimanja oleh perhatian minor dari si Kurosaki. Dulu kala, saat Ichigo mengkhawatirkan wanita itu yang hampir sekarat, atau gagal melindungi si wanita dalam pertempuran, ataupula di kala si pemilik tubuh jakung itu menatap Rukia nanar atas ketidakbecusannya menjaga—pasti si wanita menolak mentah-mentah perhatian setulus itu. Tak khayal, seruan debat gono-gini selalu menghiasi perhatian ikhlas dari si tampan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tidak terbantahkan. Sebenarnya Rukia lah yang tak sanggup menyembunyikan kalut kabut dilema dalam hatinya. Satu hal yang diyakini selalu oleh wanita bersurai lurus itu, seorang _shinigami _tak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari makhluk sefana Ichigo.

"Kau... tidak ingin membalas pelukanku?" pintanya agar tak termanifestasi sebagai tindakan bertepuk sebelah tangan—rupa-rupanya Ichigo kurang tulus.

Wah, wah. Nyatanya wanita berpotret putri kekaisaran jepang itu mampu luluh lantah hanya dengan satu perlakuan—dipeluk Ichigo—di kala langit mulai berhenti menangis, menyisakan sentuhan bulir-bulir air lembut di sepanjang penampang kulit mereka. Keduanya masih terpancang akan deburan jantung yang terkecap begitu jelas melemaskan titik saraf kenormalan pada ritme nada dag-dig-dug tak beraturannya.

Mungkin bumbu-bumbu rindu telah mengharamkan ritual kebiasaan lama. Padahal akal sehat mereka selalu berikrar, "pelukan itu hanya untuk orang lemah. Jika salah satu dari kami terlihat pilu, lebih baik saling menggoda saja."

Sunggingan senyum terukir paten pada bibir si rahang tegas pemilik julukan _shinigami daiko _saat tak ada respon yang berarti pada si lawan bicara—yang ternyata bisu dadakan, atau tuli pula.

Baiklah, dengan arif Ichigo melepas kungkungan bahu lebarnya. Sejenak kecewa juga dengan lenyapnya rasa hangat, nyaman dan lembut itu—sisi depan wanita memang sangat lezat jika didempet rapat-rapat, itulah pikir Ichigo.

Tidak ada semburat merah, sebab Kuchiki Rukia paling mahir dalam bersandiwara. "He—hey! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku? _Bakamono_!" nyatanya gagal juga, ia berhasil gagap.

Seraya menyingkirkan runtuhan hujan di pelupuk mata, Ichigo balas berkata, "sudah kukatakan kan? Karena aku rindu padamu," akunya jujur.

Lumayan terkejut, tapi mencoba untuk tenang. "Lalu, kalau seperti itu memang harus selalu asal peluk? Dulu kau tidak!" hardik Kuchiki mendelik sebal.

Cukup menanggapi sembari mengacak rambut jingga kuyubnya. "Kurasa... ya. Hampir seperti tradisi. Maaf, mungkin dulu aku masih tak mengerti," cukup jengah menghadapi lawannya yang tak jua dewasa-dewasa.

Wanita itu masih rindu akan perdebatan. "Aku tidak bisa menerima alasan seperti itu! Dasar ane—," tukasnya galak seolah hal itu diharamkan oleh dunia.

Sayang, belum sempat deretan kata itu terangkai, sebuah suara tegas berhasil menyalibnya. "Karena aku ingin."

_Skak Mat_! Habis tuntas upaya Rukia untuk mempertahankan spekulasinya. Bukankah tubuh _shinigami _itu tak menolak saat badan menggiurkan milik Kurosaki—yang tercetak aduhai oleh rembesan air hujan—mengurungnya erat beberapa menit yang lalu—seakan berabad-abad menurut Rukia. Sengaja berlagak terpaku padahal menikmati. Berdusta pada diri sendiri padahal sangat memimpikan. Menolak untuk meraih tubuh hangat padahal bingung dengan cara membalas pelukan itu seperti apa.

Oh_, God_!Jiwa si wanita sempat kacau balau oleh sesuatu itu. Oleh racun dunia itu. Yang memang sudah lama ingin ia letupkan jauh-jauh dari dasar dirinya. Sesuatu itu bak benalu kering kerontang yang mengemis air segar untuk tetap hidup, karena tanpa itu ia bisa layu, ia pasti lara, ataupula gundah gelisah.

Karena hanya sesuatu itulah Rukia mampu menatap mentari pagi yang selalu menyambut hari kesepiannya. Menguatkan Rukia agar tetap subur oleh teoritas cinta yang tak tersertivikasi oleh logikanya. Padahal selama ini, dengan kenangan manis yang merintis kenyataan hari-harinya dulu, terkadang hanya lamunan semu yang dilakukan supaya percikan rindu dapat mengobati rasa dahaga akan wajah si pria yang selalu ada dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pria yang selalu mampu memikat keluar kelakar gema si Kuchiki Rukia. Selalu melantang, "Ichigo!" atau "_bakamono_!" telinga pria itu sudah terlalu peka akan dirimu.

Oh, jikalau Rukia sudah bertemu tepat seperti saat ini, suasana seromansa apa lagi yang dinginkan oleh si Kuchiki sih! Kenapa pula malu-malu kucing, bukankah dirimu bukan seekor kucing?

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa memukulmu, Bodoh. Baju ini memperlambat gerakku," tukasnya kasar namun terlihat anggun saat memperbaiki letak busana indahnya.

Panorama yang tak asing bagi lensa hazel Ichigo. Rukia Kuchiki dengan wajah dewasanya, rambut panjangnya, tinggi tubuhnya dan sosok indahnya. Begitu ayu mempesona perpaduan itu—dengan diri wanita yang masih jua dialiri rintikan ringan dari latar langit yang berpendar biru kembali—terlihat basah dan menggairahkan. Seandainya Ichigo mampu menjelma sebagai handuk maka akan ia lakukan. Seandainya Ichigo mampu berubah menjadi mantel pasti akan ia laksanakan.

Nyatanya tekat absolut untuk memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Rukia-nya tiba-tiba memupus, sebab keluarga kecil Kurosaki bertapak riang menghampiri mereka.

"Wah! Rukia-chan! Putri ketigaku!"

Isshin menjerit dan langsung berhambur untuk membekap tubuh Rukia begitu sukses menghempaskan Ichigo yang tak juga mangalihkan pandang pada visualisasi di depan matanya. Masih teliti benar kedua mata coklat beningnya mengamati, meskipun ia harus terganggu dengan dorongan kecil dari Kurosaki Isshin—yang mau tak mau harus diakuinya sebagai ayah biologis meskipun kenyataan kemiripan Ichigo dengan Isshin hanya sekitar 30%.

Sebaliknya, kemiripan lebih dari 50% itu didapat melimpah pada diri Kurosaki Karin yang saat ini berjalan santai dengan gaya ala kelelakiannya—intinya bukan ia lelaki namun tingkat kefeminimannya hampir punah. Karin menutup jarak dengan berdiri mensejajarkan diri dengan Ichigo. Tetap mengawasi si Rukia-nee yang terlihat kewalahan menjinakkan virus merindu si Kelapa Kurosaki terhadap kehadiran dirinya.

Karin melipat tangan di depan dada. Bukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia _gentle _tapi lebih oleh karena rasa beku pada tubuh yang terbungkus sederhana dengan baju yang terlalu maskulin untuk dipakai oleh gadis manis seperti dirinya. Namanya juga tomboy.

"Sudah lama ya, Ichi-nii? Jadi sedikit aneh saat bertemu seperti ini lagi. Menurut Ichi-nii, apa yang berubah dari Rukia-nee?"

Karin bertanya seraya tetap mengamati Rukia yang kini berhasil keluar dari tawanan kasih ayah angkatnya. Ayah angkat? Setidaknya itu menurut Isshin.

Ichigo sejenak bermaksud terkikik geli saat di dasar lembah hatinya, si pria ingin segera menjawab riang, "ia semakin cantik!" itu lebih ingin ia ungkapkan sebab Ichigo tak ingin berbohong lagi dengan perasaannya.

Akan tetapi, ternyata ia baru tersadar akan satu hal. Lamina pembungkus hatinya mulai terancam dikikis oleh rasa yang mulai ditanjaki—perhatian pada Rukia, lalu suka, kemudian kasih, dilanjutkan sayang dan akhirnya cinta dan pasti rasa ingin memonopoli Rukia akan mendominasi perasaannya—siklus si racun dunia.

Andai kata Ichigo terus-terusan mengagungkan Rukia, sudah dapat dideteksi, cepat atau lambat ia akan segera menyakiti pihak yang lainnya, Inoue Orihime—masih berstatus wanita yang semestinya Ichigo agung-agungkan, bukan sebaliknya. Siapa Rukia?

"Kurasa sama. Dia tak berubah," ungkapnya berkomentar, sejatinya kebohongan memang selalu menjadi perasa dominan dalam setiap liku kisah percintaan—apalagi teorema pitagoras yang menjadi pokok permasalahannya, bahkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo pun tak mampu merubah mitos itu.

Manyun. Sudah nampak tilas seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Ichigo dengan gampang mengatakan **sama**? Kurosaki Karin telihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban suci kakaknya. Bukankah aman saat kita mengatakan **sama** seperti itu? Jadi tak perlu ada lagi pertanyaan dari si meniak bola tersebut untuk kembali menggali perasaan kakaknya ini.

Karin bergumam, "pembohong ulung!"

Ichigo reflek menatap adiknya. Belum sempat ia bercakap, terdengar suara lain yang bergabung dalam pesta kecil mereka.

"Wah! Rukia-nee!"

Saudara seplasenta Karin—Kurosaki Yuzu, ikutan berhambur rindu ke arah tubuh Rukia yang mulai melemas, namun sekaligus lega karena telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari si dokter calon ayah masa depannya. Mungkin saja kan, Rukia benar-benar diangkat menjadi anak Isshin, toh Rukia memang tidak memiliki orang tua. Atau bisa juga maksud ayah di sini adalah calon menantu. Siapa tahu?

"Rukia-nee! Rukia-nee! Rukia-nee!" bak mantra saja, Yuzu mengucap berulang kali nama kakak angkatnya—sekali lagi mampu ditegaskan, betapa berartinya Rukia bagi keluarga Kurosaki yang tak sempurna, seolah Rukia menjadi bagian sakral di dalamnya.

Ichigo mengangkat kepala sembari mengawasi figur adiknya yang tengah disanjung wanita bersurai hitam sepinggang tersebut. Lelaki itu berhasil tersenyum tipis dan merendahkan kepala untuk meraibkan rasa kagumnya yang melimpah ruah.

"Maksudku... dia tetap sama seperti Rukia yang dulu. Penampilanmu takkan merubah pandanganku terhadapmu. Kau tetaplah Rukia yang dulu kusebut Rukia," tukas Ichigo dalam sanubarinya—sedikit rumit.

Sebenarnya itulah yang dimaksud **sama** tadi. Si Kuchiki muda harusnya berbangga hati dan Kurosaki Karin mestinya bersenang hati. Bukan malah mengolok Ichigo sebagai Pembohong ulung. Karena tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan dibalik tirai terdalam hati si Kurosaki.

Pelukan Yuzu disambut suka cita oleh pemilik pereda hujan Ichigo di masa lalu tersebut. Maksudnya bukan Rukia yang digantung bak boneka _Teru-Teru Bozu_, melainkan jauh lebih dari itu. Rukia mampu mengendalikan keluh kesah Ichigo, itulah maknanya. Mungkin karena sebagian jiwa Ichigo sudah terbiasa oleh nasehat atau makian terendah yang kini sangat diharapkan lagi keluar dari bibir si wanita muda.

Muda dengan usia hampir 200 tahun? Ah, tentu saja terbagi bilangan sepuluh untuk di dunia nyata. Rukia-nya hampir berusia dua puluh tahun, berarti lebih senior Ichigo jika diibaratkan keduanya memulai hidup menapaki dunia. Mungkin perbedaan tempat yang begitu kontras dapat dipakai sebagai sumber ketidakserasian.

Dulu Rukia masih teralu muda—dengan tubuh kecil pula—menjadi salah satu bagian dari kelas 1-3 di sekolah Ichigo beberapa tahun silam. Pantas saja, ternyata Ichigo baru menyadari, bahwa Rukia-nya terlampau muda daripada dirinya sendiri—menurut atauran di muka bumi yang pasti.

"Kemarilah, Karin! Ayo peluk Rukia-nee," ajak Yuzu yang masih mendekap mesra pinggang Rukia. "Onii-chan juga!" yang ini lebih terdengar sebagai perintah.

Karin berjalan santai dan berpartisipasi untuk memeluk wanita berkain sutra tersebut. Ayah Ichigo juga ikut paut dalam drama kecil-kecilan mereka. Malah semakin menerangkan, keluarga Kurosaki nampak lengkap kembali saat Rukia mengisi bilik kosong dalam kaitan marga tersebut. Berharap si wanita legal menjadi bagian di dalamnya. Itulah harapan Isshin.

Sayang, nyatanya si lelaki berwajah serius yang paling diharapkan reaksinya malah membuang badan. Diri pemuda dengan tinggi fantastis itu malah berjalan menjauhi si permaisuri. Kini ketiga pasang mata Kurosaki menajam lurus pada objek _innocent _tersebut. Tentu tatapan mematikan mereka mampu menyetrum titik pusat perasa di dalam kawah batin Ichigo. Rupanya si pemuda Kurosaki hanya bereaksi dengan menolehkan kepala. Bersitatap dengan Kurosaki Yuzu lebih tepatnya.

"Onii-chan, kenapa kabur? Ini Rukia-nee... Rukia-nee!" omel Yuzu tak terima dengan lagak si kakak.

Ichigo hanya bersidekap dan mengacungkan dagunya seolah menunjuk Rukia yang sadar atau tidak kini mulai memucat. Hipotermi bisa menyinggahi tubuh lapuk itu sewaktu-waktu. Tentu saja, naluri kedokteran Ichigo berlaku lugas di sini. Bukankah sedari tadi lensa elang itu tak henti barang sedetik pun untuk merekam sosok Rukia? Tak salah jika Ichigo lebih tahu persis perubahan raut wajah wanita itu ketimbang yang lain. Karena dia terlalu hanyut mengamati. Itu saja alasannya.

"Kau tidak melihat Rukia kedinginan seperti itu? Kita semua harus segera mengeringkan badan," ungkapnya singkat dan kembali melanjutkan setapak demi setapak ayunan kakinya.

Yuzu mengekori punggung kakaknya dengan seulas senyum yang hangat. Memang udara sedingin ini serasa menumbuki sel-sel kulitnya hingga gemetaran. Rupanya si kakak boleh juga memberi saran. Mereka harus bergegas.

"Wah! Ichigo benar, Rukia-chan! Cepat, cepat! Bawa Rukia-chan ke dalam mobil!" sahut Kurosaki Isshin sambil mendorong-dorong bahu lesu Rukia.

Rukia patuh dengan isyarat mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Yuzu, kini meraih sebelah tangan Rukia untuk diayun-ayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Semilir angin memerintah tubuh mereka untuk segera berjalan. Terpaan rintik hujan mulai lelah membelai suasana riang di antara mereka. Tak jua lapuk termakan aturan sang waktu, nuansa keakraban yang tercipta sangatlah sempurna.

Meskipun masing-masing diantaranya pikun untuk sekedar bertanya, untuk apa Rukia kembali menemui mereka? Rupa-rupanya tak ada satu individu dalam populasi pemakaman itu yang mementingkan alasan Rukia kembali menapaki semesta. Padahal si Kuchiki kembali ke dunia fana ini seraya memikul luka di singgasana hatinya. Dan berharap obat luka tersebut dapat ia temukan di sini.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat berterima kasih," ucap Rukia mewakili puji syukur dalam benaknya.

Sungguh, dewi fortuna masih setia meniti hari bersama dengannya, mempertemukannya dengan orang sebaik keluarga Kurosaki untuk yang kedua kalinya. Benar-benar keberuntungan yang selamanya takkan pernah ia lupakan.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih pada kami, Rukia-chan. Itu wajar. Kau tahu, justru yang paling senang melihat kau di sini adalah dia," Isshin menggelar rupa serius di wajahnya yang mulai mengeriput—pria baya itu tahu benar akan rasa yang mengitari nuansa berbunga dalam hati anaknya.

Hanya saja seorang lelaki memang paling pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Terkhusus Ichigo.

Lensa _indigo _terpekur pada sosok punggung tegap si Kurosaki muda. Tak disangkanya ia bisa kembali menatap wewarnian khas itu—yang selalu mengingatkannya akan senja. Senja yang selalu ia lalui tanpa Kurosaki Ichigo. Begitu monoton, begitu hampa—membuat deburan jantungnya kian menggila begitu mengingatnya secara tiba-tiba seperti saat ini.

Oh, mungkin tanda-tanda kelainan jantung koroner sudah merambat hingga batas ambang kenormalan organ vital Rukia. Nyatanya hanya dengan melihat makhluk tuhan itu saja, sudah mampu menggetarkan seluruh tubuh miliknya. Tak mampu dikendalikan, debaran itu menuntut sang pujaan hatilah yang meredakannya.

"Ah! Kau terlalu gegabah memelukku, Bodoh!"

Ulasan merah pipi itu—memberi corak indah pada wajah pucat Rukia. Memang, siklus racun dunia mulai nampak menggerogoti persemayaman hati wanita itu. Gulma-gulma cinta berhasil memperluas daerah kekuasaannya. Bukankah itu adalah salah satu tujuan Rukia datang kemari?

Namun saat sepicik pikiran melintas di dalam imajinya—senyuman, bahkan rona manis hilang dengan sekejab nada dug dalam rongga dadanya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak begitu ia kembali mengingat akan masa yang dulu sempat membuatnya ingin membabat habis segala rasa yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa si Kurosaki Ichigo telah memiliki seseorang yang kini merajai singgasana hatinya.

"Inoue Orihime. Apakah wanita itu yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini, Ichigo? Kau yang sekarang sangat berbeda."

Rupa-rupanya ambivalensi merasuki penuh partikel teratom dalam sel-sel otaknya. Rasa cemburu dan tak terima membuat sepasang _indigo _tersebut berpendar layu menikam sosok idaman di hadapannya. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Namun nyatanya rasa sesaklah yang ia terima kini. Padahal jika Rukia mampu melihat jauh ke dasar relung hati Ichigo—bukan Inoue yang merubah jati diri si pria, melainkan kau.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Mungkinkah Inoue mengetahui semua tentangmu?" perpaduan citra pilu dengan tatapan kelabu itu seakan memberi isyarat pada semesta bahwa ia adalah wanita termalang—berharap menemukan obat dari luka yang dibawanya dari kayangan, malah disuguhi racun kala turun ke muka bumi. Wanita itu menangkap sebuah penyesalan.

"Aku terlambat, benar kan?"

**xXx**

Lambaian mendayu dari nyanyian penutup deraian hujan, mengajak Rukia untuk menghentikan langkah. Titiannya yang tertunda membuat angan-angan yang memenuhi gejolak emosi pun turut rehat sejenak. Ditatapnya si pelakon utama yang menari-nari dalam egonisme yang mulai menghujani pusat kejiwaannya—memenuhi hati itu dengan semacam kata yang berbunyi cemburu, bukan lagi irama indah yang tersebut rindu.

"Oh ayolah, Ayah. Berapa tahun lagi kita harus berdiam seperti ini?" bilang Ichigo mengadu kepada sang ayah akan kejamnya hempasan tiupan angin yang mampu membangkitkan aktivitas ganjil bulu kuduknya.

Isshin nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dipelototinya diri sang dokter muda dan sang putri bangsawan secara bergantian. Isshin kurang suka dengan aliran romantisme kaku di antara mereka. Padahal sudah kepalang tanggung, bukankah mereka sudah memiliki persamaan kata dalam hatinya, tak perlu memikirkan hal yang lain. Cukup dengan sematan kata rindu, bukannya ingkaran seperti ragu.

Untuk apa saling meragu? Bukankah tatapan kalian saling merayu?

"Ichigo!" seru Isshin seraya melemparkan sebuah benda berbunyi cring tepat saat salah satu tangan Ichigo secara reflek meraihnya.

Berlagak seperti pemuda autis, alih-alih bersandiwara seakan tak mengerti maksud ayahnya.

"Kau yang membawa mobil," perintah Isshin seolah-olah tak ingin mendengar kata **tidak** dari bibir darah dagingnya.

Tak perlu berbanyak tingkah, sang peraih kunci kini berjalan santai menuju bagian kemudi sembari memainkan _ring _yang tertanam di bagian pangkal kunci mobil tersebut. Masih bersikap seolah tak peduli dengan lingkungan di sekitar. Begitu si supir menempatkan diri dalam domisilinya, lelaki tampan itu langsung saja menutup pintu dan duduk manis di dalam.

Tidakkah kau tahu, hei pria yang tiba-tiba sombong, seorang putri bangsawan terhormat tengah menunggu pelayanan dari dirimu. Setidaknya bukalah pintu asing itu untuk menyambutnya. Atau keluarkan nada perhatianmu untuk merajuknya duduk di sampingmu. Kau benar-benar pintar bersandiwara atau memang bodoh soal wanita sih?

Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Yuzu secara bergantian memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri dengan kebengongan mutlak yang terekspresi jelas pada air mukanya. Wanita itu tidak mengerti cara membuka pintu mobil. Bukankah sudah jelas, kendaraan teristimewa di komunitas roh adalah sebuah benda yang menyerupai kereta kencana di dunia nyata. Itu pun dengan si pelayan yang senantiasa membukakan pintu untuk dirinya.

Ichigo melengok ke samping dan baru menyadari bahwa Rukia masih terlalu bodoh dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk berhadapan dengan benda yang disebut mobil tersebut—masih teramat asing. Secepat kilat Ichigo membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam dan mendorongnya ke arah luar hingga si pintu kini terbuka lebar untuk menyambut kehadiran Rukia.

"Masuklah, Rukia."

Pijakan kaki yang tak terlihat itu membuat Rukia harus bersusah payah menjinjing gaun tradisional mewahnya. Mengangkat sangat tinggi balutan busana saat salah satu lututnya meraih tempat duduk yang telah tersaji untuk dirinya seorang. Wanita yang mendadak polos itu merangkak, seakan-akan terowonganlah yang kini ia lewati.

"Be—begini?" ujar Rukia gugup saat puncak kepalanya bersandungan langsung dengan lengan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum kalem dan menepuk-nepuk kepala yang menyundul sisi tubuhnya. Wajah maklumnya mampu menyuguhi tontonan menarik kepada ketiga makhluk Kurosaki yang sejak tadi memilih untuk membisu. Manis sekali kedekatan tertahan itu.

Yang merasa ditepuk-tepuk kepalanya oleh tangan besar pemuda Kurosaki kini mengangkat kepala untuk sekedar meyakinkan, apa benar lelaki yang memanja kepalanya itu adalah Ichigo? Sejak kapan Ichigo berani menyentuh kepalanya sepeti ini?

"Cobalah untuk duduk sepertiku, Rukia. Lihat, seperti ini," ajarnya telaten sambil menyandarkan kepala tepat di sandaran empuk di belakang punggungnya.

Suasana segurih ini membuat ketiga pasang mata di sisi belakang kini saling menahan tawa mereka seolah-olah tengah menahan sakit perut yang sangat menyiksa. Bayangkan saja mereka saling menekan perut dan membekap mulut orang di samping mereka. Apalagi untuk si tertua—Isshin—Karin dan Yuzu merelakan sebelah tangan mereka untuk mengunci mulut ember ayahnya, sedangkan kedua tangan ayahnya menyegel sempurna kedua mulut anaknya.

"Aaah... aku mengerti," Rukia menjawab kalem atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya, berusaha menjaga _image _dengan kembali berwajah serius.

Ichigo kembali memperhatikan pahatan indah dari wajah si wanita yang kini bersanding di dekatnya. Dapat melihat pelipur rindunya sedekat ini, membuat lubang lensa hazel Ichigo tak sanggup menatap selain pesona Rukia-nya. Titipan takdir membelenggunya akan rasa itu, rasa yang tak mampu jauh lagi dari Rukia-nya.

Tak ingin lagi, tak mau ditinggalkan oleh pereda hujan hatinya. Karena tanpa wanita itu, hidupnya jauh lebih kelam. Sekelam iris _indigo _Rukia yang mulai sayu oleh rasa katuk yang tiba-tiba menginfeksi kedua mata besarnya. Ia sangat lelah. Beban psikologisnya semakin memberatkan efisienisme stamina tubuhnya.

"Rukia, bersandarlah pada bahuku. Aku tidak ingin kepalamu terbentur oleh pintu saat tertidur nanti," ucapnya sambil mengamati baik-baik bagaimana kelopak mata besar itu perlahan lunglai—membuatnya semakin cantik kala nyaris tertidur seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Ungkapan seperti itulah yang membuat Ichigo enggan untuk bercakap dengan diri wanita itu. Karena semakin Rukia menolak, semakin diri Ichigo tergugah untuk selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Tanpa harus mengumbarnya. Maka dari itu mustahil mereka saling mengerti akan rasa terpendam yang kini semakin membusuk menyinggahi bagian terdalam palung hati mereka. Kesalahan sekecil itulah yang membuat kedua insan tersebut bimbang untuk saling berterus terang. Manusia memanglah spesies terumit di antara semua makhluk hidup di dunia.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat."

**xXx**

Kediaman baru—itulah kenapa Rukia hanya bisa menunggu Ichigo di depan batu nisan ibunya. Kini panorama kediaman Kurosaki nampak lebih dan lebih. Salah satu diantaranya lebih besar. Dan yang lainnya mungkin lebih bermodel dan memiliki nilai artistik yang tinggi. Khususnya pada latar taman luas di depan rumah segar tersebut. Sangat sedap dipandang.

Namun berlaku sebaliknya bagi diri Rukia. Wanita itu kini nampak sangat keletihan dan kurang begitu sedap untuk diamati. Hampir menyerupai gerak tertatih. Wanita yang sedetik lalu tersadar telah bangun dari sandaran bahu Ichigo, kini menyeret busana yang dikenakan untuk memenuhi tuntutannya untuk segera sampai di gubuk mewah nan luas milik sang dokter Kurosaki.

Jika boleh diprediksi, sebenarnya Rukia mengharapkan Ichigo akan mengolok-olok busana aneh yang melapisi tubuhnya hingga tak berbentuk seperti ini. Ia tak mampu jikalau pemuda tangguh itu mengacuhkannya sekarang. Seakan ia tak bisa mengenali Kurosaki Ichigo seperti dahulu kala sempat amat dipahaminya.

"Rukia-chan, cepatlah ganti baju. Ayah pergi ke dalam dulu," tutur Isshin dengan nada normal seraya berjalan menjauhi Rukia yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Ichigo yang beberapa saat yang lalu membantunya turun.

Perhatian kedua sejoli itu teralih oleh desas-desus si kembar Kurosaki yang tengah berlarian ringan melewati mereka berdua. Seolah-olah mereka adalah objek yang paling menggugah untuk diamati. Keduanya masih terdiam dan mengalihkan segala perhatian kedua lensanya untuk menatap segala hal selain tentang-mereka-berdua.

"Ayolah Karin… besok tugas itu harus selesai. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti harus mengisinya dengan apa. Bantu aku, Karin—," rajuk Yuzu sambil menarik-narik sejumpit kaos saudara serahimnya.

"Aku masih banyak tugas, Yuzu—," sahut Karin terus berjalan tak menghiraukan saudara gemelinya.

Dan mereka berdua pun terus bercakap serta mengacuhkan kehadiran sepasang makhluk yang kini masih berdiri dalam diam jauh di ambang pintu. Jeda sunyi lumayan lama mematri mereka. Namun Ichigo dengan santai mulai memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. Akan tetapi, sejahat-jahatnya Kurosaki Ichigo, lelaki itu takkan pernah mungkin membiarkan Rukia seorang diri lagi setelah ini. Itulah sumpah serapahnya sejak saat-dimana-Rukia-hilang-dulu.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Rukia," ajak Ichigo tanpa harus memastikan dengan mutlak, apakah ajakan itu akan disetujui atau ditolak oleh si wanita yang masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

Memang sudah tak perlu dikatakan kuyub—mengingat perjalanan satu jam penuh baru saja ia tempuh untuk sampai di rumah baru keluarga Kurosaki. Karena kekikukan dalam diri Rukia menanggapi Ichigo dengan versi dewasanya seperti ini, membuat Rukia mau tak mau harus berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Ichigo, dengan susah payah tentunya. Tanpa cek-cok seperti dulu, yang selalu menjadi ritual wajib bagi mereka berdua.

**xXx**

Aroma maskulin menyeruak begitu sang wanita hampir memasuki kamar pemuda bujang tersebut. Ia mengendus gejolak canggung dalam sanubarinya saat dengan gamblang ia mengamati diri Ichigo yang secara perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, melucuti jas universitasnya dan langsung duduk di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang terletak di bagian tertengah ruangan. Entah kenapa, nuansa seperti ini tak selumrah dulu saat mereka masih tidur dalam atap ruangan yang sama.

Gemelatuk jantung dalam rongga iganya benar-benar tak bisa terkontrol lagi. Bahkan sebelah tangannya sampai mencengkram kuat pinggiran pintu yang kini terbebani oleh berat tubuh Rukia yang mendadak lumpuh dan hampir limbruk jika saja apa yang kini diimajinasikan oleh Rukia benar-benar terjadi. Di kamar seorang pria matang—berdua—dan...

**Pok! Pok! Pok!**

Ichigo menepuk sisi lain dari ranjang besarnya. Memberi isyarat simbolisme pada lawan jenisnya yang masih terpaku aneh di ambang pintu. Sebenarnya Ichigo mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan oleh Rukia. Dulu dan sekarang memang sedikit berbeda.

"Duduklah, bukakah dulu kau juga sekamar denganku? Tak perlu sungkan," tukas Ichigo seolah mampu menerawang isi hati Rukia.

Rukia berdecak pinggang. "Aku tidak merasa seperti itu! Aku memang mau masuk kok!" sahutnya kasar seperti dulu—dengan cepat berposisi duduk di sisi lain ranjang Ichigo.

Jeda panjang mengisi ruang waktu yang kini mulai mendengungkan kedua telinga mereka. Suasana menyepi seperti ini memang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau wanita pertama yang berani memasuki kamarku, Rukia," gurau Ichigo sambil menekan tombol _remote control _untuk menyalakan televisi di depan ranjangnya, berusaha mencairkan kekakuan diantara mereka.

Rukia menatap Ichigo heran. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku berada di sini?" tanya si wanita yang entah sejak kapan mulai mampu mengendalikan diri kembali.

Ichigo tertawa ringan. "Tidak, hanya saja aku teringat saat kau tiba-tiba tidur di dalam lemariku. Waktu itu adalah saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku berada sekamar dengan seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu adalah kau."

Oh, tidak. Wajah Rukia berhasil merona semerah-merahnya, bahkan ia sampai merasakan sensasi terbakar pada wajah miliknya. Benar juga, apabila mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalu, membuat Rukia tersadar begitu nekatnya ia pada masa itu. Ia memang masih terlalu muda saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Di lain sisi, si pria kini masih begitu antusias memandangi wajah sang _partner_ masa lalunya tersebut. Riasan si wanita yang amat berantakkan. Gaun tradisional khas bangsawan. Dalam rangka apa Rukia memakai kostum seperti itu untuk menemuinya? Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Rukia, apa kau kabur dari acara pernikahan dan datang menemuiku?" tanya Ichigo asal sambil memperhatikan kembali sesuatu yang begitu tebal menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Rukia.

Rukia tersentak dan memandang tak percaya ke arah Ichigo. Kedua bibir Rukia masih sulit untuk terbuka secara fisiologis sekali pun. Dan tatapan yang haus akan jawaban itu membuat Rukia semakin terpaku dengan keterkejutannya.

"Aku—hanya saja. Itu... aku cuma—," jalinan _vocal_ Rukia sangat kacau, menunjukkan bahwa ia masih tak siap mengeksekusi pertanyaan si pemuda tampan.

Ichigo menatap Rukia lebih tajam dan dalam. Gerak-gerik Rukia menampakkan jelas bahwa wanita muda itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ichigo. Si pria masih setia menunggu. Namun begitu Ichigo membayangkan bahwa hal yang ditebaknya mungkin memang bernilai benar, entah kenapa dengan segera pemuda itu memotong penjelasan Rukia—ia tak ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari karena aku—"

Ichigo dengan cepat menepuk bahu sang _partner_, "aku hanya bercanda. Tidakkah baju itu menyusahkanmu? Kau menggunakan baju berlapis berapa?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan ketakutannya dengan mengamati terusan yang dikenakan Rukia bak baju boneka khas jepang.

Rukia menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Mungkin empat? Atau tiga? Aku tidak memperhatikan karena seorang pelayan yang memakaikannya padaku. Baju ini tidak bisa kulepaskan sendiri," jelas Rukia sambil mengotak-atik baju berlapisnya.

Ichigo menepuk bagian rajang miliknya—tepat di samping posisinya duduk. Seraya memandagi Rukia yang bingung melepaskan baju yang dikenakan di badannya, lelaki itu berusaha untuk menatap Rukia dengan sorot normal.

Rukia terpancing untuk menatap Ichigo saat mendengar suara tepukan pada ranjang yang didudukinya—menatap tak mengerti sebelum Ichigo menjelaskan maksud asal muasal tindakan tersebut.

"Mendekatlah, kubantu melepaskannya," tawar Ichigo dengan paduan simfoni merdu yang mampu membuat gemelitik indah di dalam kedua rongga telinga si gadis Kuchiki—tidak ada rasa mengganjalkah jika seorang lelaki melepaskan baju untuk seorang wanita?

"Tunggu! Apa-apaan kau bermaksud membantuku melepaskan baju? Aku tidak menyangka, jalan pikiranmu berubah cepat sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu."

Reflek sang Kuchiki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada membentuk huruf X sebagai isyarat _NO_. Menatap waspada lelaki yang mendadak lebih berbahaya daripada _hollow _yang biasa ia habisi dulu. Ichigo yang melihat aksi Rukia berusaha tetap _stay cool_ dan memandang datar wanita di depannya. Rukia membuang wajah karena tingkahnya masih juga seperti anak kecil. Ia angkat tangan menghadapi Ichigo yang seperti ini.

Ichigo tersenyum masam dan kembali menatap televisi layar datar yang tertempel sempurna di dinding kamarnya. "Aku bukanlah anak ingusan lagi, Rukia. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Jika kau tak mau, itu tidak masalah," bela Ichigo membuat alasan selogis-logisnya.

Rukia memandang lekat-lekat sang pemilik mata musim gugur itu. Benar juga, dari kharisma, wajah dan pembawaan—seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sudah tidak bisa dikatakan lagi sebagai anak ABG yang masih tolol bercanda atau menggoda wanita sepertinya—lelaki ini memamerkan kedewasaannya.

Postur tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi, lapang dadanya yang bidang dan cara bicaranya yang tenang. Mampu membuat Rukia terus mengamati sang pria tanpa disadari penuh oleh akal sehatnya. Dan tanpa dipikirkan penuh oleh wanita itu, perlahan tubuhnya bergeser mendekat pada diri sang lelaki. Menempati tepat pada area yang ditepuk oleh si penghipnotis kewarasannya. Seolah menerima ajakan menarik dari bibir si pemuda.

"Ada apa, Rukia? Apa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Ichigo saat tersadar bahwa Rukia telah duduk lebih dekat di sisinya.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Thanks for:** Reiji Mitsurugi, kagami yukite, Suzu Aizawa Kim, Princess Hater, , Nyia, Voidy, , Kurousa Hime, Cim-jee, beby-chan, Yellow Fumi, Nenk Rukiakate, Darries.**

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

**.^_^.**

* * *

**RP**

**EL**

**VE**

**IA**

**ES**

**WE**


	4. Heavenly Day 4

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** M**

* * *

**Thanks a lot :** Nyia, Reiji Mitsurugi, Namikaze Nara, Voidy, Yellow Fumi, Kinkyo Sou, Darries, Niel's ELF, chadeschan, Aika Licht Youichi, Wakamiya Hikaru, Beby-chan.**  
**

* * *

**HARI-HARI SURGA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Duda dengan wajah pucat pasi itu berderap kaku menuju bangunan utama kekaisaran marganya. Deru napas menghimpit rasa was-was akan kabar burung yang semenit lalu telah sampai secara tak sengaja oleh kedua gendang telinganya. Hanya seuntai kalimat yang berhasil didengar dari mulut salah satu bawahan, "persiapan pernikahan duo Kuchiki akan segera dilaksanakan."

**Brak!**

Kepala ke-28 dalam keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki itu membuka pintu secara kasar. Lantas seluruh makhluk di balik pintu besar tersebut terjingkat oleh karena suara hantaman pintu yang begitu keras terdengar. Kini semua pasang mata menatap heran si bangsawan paruh baya yang saat ini menatap nyalang seluruh dinding yang mengitarinya—seolah benda mati itu adalah penyebab kemurkaan yang melanda otaknya.

"Kau! Apa maksud dari kabar itu?" tuntutnya tajam seraya berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Para tetua Kuchiki bersitatap bingung mengetahui reaksi sang bangsawan tampan yang sungguh terkesan berlebihan. Jarang-jarang tontonan seperti ini dapat dilihat mereka, mengingat _image _pria itu terkenal begitu pendiam dan tenang. Setidaknya tutur kata sekasar barusan tak pernah diucapkan di depan khalayak umum.

Merasa ditunjuk, Kuchiki Ginrei mambalas tatapan tajam sang cucu sembari menggebrak meja yang terletak di depan tubuh rentanya. "Jaga bicaramu, Byakuya!" hantamnya tak kalah kasar.

Byakuya menghela napas yang tiba-tiba saja terasa mencekik kerongkongan. Bagaimana pun juga sosok sang kakek masih tercermin menakutkan baginya. Pria dengan hakama putih itu berjalan tegar menuju mimbar di mana Ginrei kini berada. Setitik rasa gentar sempat membuatnya ragu dalam melangkah, namun sekelebat bayangan mendiang sang istri mampu membuat keberaniannya pulih kembali.

Yang selalu diyakini Byakuya adalah, Hisana selalu turut mengiringi langkahnya.

Wajah Byakuya berangsur tenang, "sudah kukatakan, Ginrei jii-sama. Aku tidak bisa melakukan pernikahan itu," tukasnya lebih kalem namun tetap lugas.

Sayang, Ginrei kembali menanggapinya dengan kasar.

"Ini bukan masalah kau bisa atau tidak! Jika kau tidak mau menikahi Rukia, buang saja wanita itu kembali ke Inuzuri. Kau tak pantas mempertahankan wanita luar itu!" lantangnya sambil menghela napas.

"Mempermainkan nama marga semaumu. Ingat posisimu di sini. Apakah kau tak malu dengan _kenseikan _yang kau kenakan itu? Tak sepantasnya kau memberontak, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Sebut Ginrei menunjuk benda yang menaungi apik surai kelam Byakuya—melambangkan status kebangsawanannya sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki saat ini. Byakuya hanya mampu membuang muka.

Sejak awal Byakuya tahu, lambat laun status pengakuan Rukia pasti akan diperdebatkan kembali seperti saat ini. Memang ia telah salah membawa masuk Rukia ke dalam dunia kejam marganya. Namun jangan salahkan Byakuya yang sungguh tak mampu mengabaikan permintaan terakhir istri terkasihnya.

Seorang wanita yang telah membawa separuh jiwa Byakuya pergi bersemayam bersama diri wanita itu. Sungguh, Byakuya terlalu dan amat menyayangi istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mampu memikul tanggung jawab besarmu sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki? Bukankah masih banyak wanita cantik di luar sana yang mampu kau jadikan sebagai pendamping hidup?"

Byakuya tetap diam seribu bahasa. Lidahnya lumpuh meski hanya untuk membalas cemooh dari kakek renta tersebut. Kenyataannya memang benar, Byakuya sudah mengubur dalam perasaannya bersama jenazah sang istri. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk setia kepada pasangan hidupnya. Apakah kesetiaan itu salah?

"Jika sekarang, kau mampu mengatakan padaku, siapa wanita yang beruntung bisa bersanding denganmu selain Rukia. Aku akan membebaskan wanita-bawaanmu itu. Aku juga tidak akan mencampuri dengan siapa wanita itu akan menikah. Asal kau. Sekarang. Bawa calon istrimu ke hadapanku!"

Sebenarnya Ginrei tahu benar perasaan pria itu. Sejak kecil Byakuya dikenal memiliki sifat yang sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan Byakuya saat ini. Kuchiki Byakuya yang dulu memiliki kepribadian mudah marah dan terlalu berkepala panas—nyatanya sifat itu sudah terkikis habis oleh kesempurnaan Byakuya sebagai figur seorang bangsawan. Terlihat bijak dan berkarisma kuat.

Namun rupa dingin dibalik kesempurnaan itu mengingatkan Ginrei akan luka Byakuya yang sejak dulu tetap dipendamnya seorang diri—kehilangan sosok Hisana untuk selama-lamanya. Hisana—wanita yang dengan begitu berani diusungnya dari wilayah sekumuh Rukongai untuk dijadikan sebagai pendamping hidup. Keberanian cucunya itu sudah cukup membuktikan, seberapa berartinya seorang Hisana bagi Byakuya.

Maka oleh sebab itu, Ginrei memutuskan untuk menikahkan Byakuya dengan Rukia. Berharap dengan begitu, luka dan kekosongan dalam hidup Byakuya bisa sedikit terobati oleh refleksi Hisana pada diri Rukia. Karena Ginrei yakin, Byakuya takkan mampu menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sifat pria itu sangat kukuh, itulah yang dipahami Ginrei.

Dan satu hal yang pasti, semua ini dilakukan hanya karena Ginrei yang terlalu sayang terhadap cucunya tersebut.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Byakuya Kuchiki. Apakah kau bisa membawa wanita itu sekarang juga ke hadapanku?" tuntut Ginrei berusaha untuk tegas—demi kebaikan Byakuya.

Byakuya masih tak mampu membuka mulutnya yang senantiasa tertutup rapat. Dia tidak ingin Rukia diusir dari rangkulan kasih sayangnya dan kembali menghirup udara kotor di wilayah seliar Rukongai. Lagi pula, sang istri telah memintanya untuk menjaga Rukia, menjadikan wanita itu sebagai adik semata wayangnya.

"Maaf," jawabnya pelan seraya mengangkat kepala, pria itu pun kembali berkata, "aku tidak bisa membawa seorang wanita yang kau maksud itu untuk menghadapmu," kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Ginrei tersenyum licik—mengoreksi kelemahan cucunya yang berpura-pura tegar. "Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, Kuchiki Byakuya. Kau tampak menyedihkan. Kau mempermalukan nama margamu."

Persetan dengan nama marga, bedebah dengan kata pernikahan. Semua itu membuat kalut kabut hati Byakuya semakin runyam. Barang sekecil debu pun Byakuya tidak pernah memiliki niatan untuk mempersyunting Rukia. Ia tidak seserakah itu. Ia tulus mengadopsi Rukia sebagai adik.

"Hanya itu pembelaanmu?" sanggah Ginrei mempermainkan emosi Byakuya. "Baiklah, kuanggap kau setuju menikahi Rukia. Dengan begitu, sebutan Kuchiki pantas disandang olehnya, dan yang terpenting—kau bisa meneruskan garis keturunan Kuchiki bersama wanita itu." ujarnya berupaya sekejam mungkin.

Membayangkan hal setabu itu, membuat emosi Byakuya langsung naik. "Apakah kau pikir aku ini sudah gila menikahi adikku sendiri? Aku takkan pernah mengkhianati Hisana!" ujarnya berteriak liar.

"Buang pikiran dangkalmu! Hisana tak mampu memberimu seorang keturunan! Jangan seperti orang bodoh! Wanita yang tak mampu menghasilkan keturunan sama saja tidak berguna!" tanpa disadari nada menghina keluar dari mulut Ginrei—terlalu terbawa amarah.

"CUKUP!"

Byakuya tak sanggup mendengarnya. Jika seandainya kedua tangan Byakuya mampu membungkam mulut itu sebelum berbicara, sudah pasti akan ia lakukan. Namun nyatanya, Byakuya masih juga merasa bahwa dirinya bak seekor kutu jika harus berhadapan dengan kakeknya. Rasa takut dan segan itu sudah ditanamkan pada dirinya sejak dulu.

"Sudah cukup," ulang Byakuya lemah. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Sekali lagi pria itu patuh. Lagi pula ia mulai sadar, ia sudah jengah melanggar seluruh aturan marganya. Ia hanya mampu menghela napas dan menunggu hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya nanti.

Sehelai selendang berwarna putih yang selalu dikenakannya itu turut terbawa angin saat dengan perlahan Byakuya mulai membalik badan, berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Selendang yang merupakan harta turun-temurun bagi generasi penerus kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu diregangkannya perlahan, seakan selendang buatan Tsujishirou Kuroemon III tersebut mampu menyekik semu leher miliknya.

Dengan separuh angan yang masih tertinggal di ruangan tersebut, Byakuya melangkah pergi menyatakan kekalahannya dalam berargumen dengan si kakek. Hinaan sekeji apa pun mampu dipikul pria itu namun jangan pernah menyuruh ia untuk menodai kesetiaanya terhadap Hisana. Tidak, ia tidak akan menikah.

Seandainya tangisan diperbolehkan Tuhan untuk melengkapi kekecewaan tersebut, maka ia akan bersyukur. Pasalnya dengan begitu, setidaknya ia ingin menunjukkan kepada seluruh penghuni jagad raya—bahwa ia sudah terlalu sesak akan segala peraturan yang sangat haram dilanggar oleh bangsawan terpandang seperti dirinya.

Merasa bodoh karena tak mampu mewujudkan keinginannya sejak dulu. Hanya satu, ia ingin bebas.

**xXx**

"Hisana...," hanya sepenggal kata itu yang mampu diucapkannya sedari tadi.

Tubuh tangguh Kuchiki Byakuya roboh di balik pintu rotan ruang tidurnya. Raga itu bukannya merosot, hanya saja sudah terlalu lemah untuk sekedar berdiri tegak.

Angannya jauh melayang pada sosok suci mendiang istrinya. Bagaimana wajah yang begitu rapuh itu meminta dirinya untuk menemukan, mengadopsi serta menjaga adik semata wayangnya yang telah terbuang. Seorang gadis yang begitu serupa dengan sang istri saat pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Seorang Rukia yang mampu membuat Byakuya mengorbankan harga diri dengan melanggar aturan-aturan sakral bangsawan Kuchiki. Seorang gadis jelata yang kini menjelma sebagai wanita bangsawan terhormat yang begitu terpandang. Semua itu ia lakukan demi Hisana.

Menaikkan derajat Rukia demi menghormati pengorbanan Kuchiki Hisana hingga akhir hayatnya. Menjadikan Rukia segala-galanya dan menggantikan posisi Hisana sebagai prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Apakah sekarang ia salah melakukan semua itu?

"Maafkan aku, Hisana. Seharusnya sejak awal, aku memang tak harus bertemu dengan adikmu," ungkapnya resah seraya meraih bingkai potret istrinya.

"Jika pada akhirnya... aku hanya bisa membuatnya menderita. Tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian berdua. Betapa tak bergunanya diriku ini, Hisana."

**xXx**

Di lain pihak Rukia tengah termenung senyap di sisi terdekat si Kurosaki muda. Cara Ichigo menawarkan jasanya untuk membukakan baju merupakan hal yang tak lumrah ia dengar belakangan ini. Mana ada seorang pria melepaskan baju bagi seorang wanita?

"Bagaimana, Rukia? Apa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya pemuda itu tenang.

Perlahan tapi pasti Rukia mengangguk pelan, seakan-akan nada yang lolos dari balik rahang tegas Ichigo mampu menggerakkan saraf kepatuhan dalam otaknya. Padahal jika dipikirkan matang-matang, bukankah tindakan itu dilarang keras oleh kalangan bangsawan seperti dirinya? Seharusnya Rukia harus menjunjung tinggi martabatnya—alias jual mahal.

Ichigo mulai ambil suara, "mendekatlah... supaya aku bisa menjangkau baju anehmu," usilnya yang justru membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri—nada bicara Ichigo seolah-olah menggoda, padahal tidak juga.

"Baju sebagus ini kau bilang aneh? Dasar! Seleramu rendah sekali!" cela Rukia sambil melemaskan badan untuk sedikit lebih dekat lagi dari jangkauan putra Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo tertawa rendah sambil mengamati bentuk baju Rukia. "Jadi... jika seandainya kubilang aku menyukaimu, otomatis seleraku rendah, begitu maksudmu?"

Rukia terpaku menatap bak patung pada diri Ichigo yang masih tak sadar dengan pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkannya. Satu poin kemenangan untuk Rukia. Ia bisa mengharap lebih pada diri Ichigo.

"Tidak. Jika kau bilang suka padaku tentu saja seleramu terlalu tinggi. Harga jualku mahal, sudah banyak pemuda bangsawan yang kutolak akhir-akhir ini," ungkapnya bersolek sekaligus mengoceh.

Ichigo meregangkan tali pengikat jubah pertama yang menyelimuti tubuh Rukia. Jubah besar itu berwarna merah bata yang begitu jelas terlihat menggerahkan. Ichigo sampai heran, bagaimana Rukia bisa bertahan membawa diri dengan pakaian setebal ini?

"Oh ya? Ternyata banyak juga lelaki yang mengincarmu. Kenapa kau menolak mereka?" sahut Ichigo yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan aktivitas barunya.

"Tentu saja karena aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Calon pendamping hidup tidak bisa ditentukan semudah itu," jawab Rukia sambil mengamati jari-jari kokoh Ichigo menyusuri serat-serat kain pembungkus tubuhnya.

Ichigo mengangguk seakan mengerti meskipun ia tak benar-benar mencernanya. Hanya satu hal yang kini mengisi dominan seluruh serabut otak miliknya, kenyataan bahwa baju Rukia begitu sulit dilepaskan. Oleh sebab itu pikiran Ichigo hanya terpusat mutlak pada busana mewah _partner _masa lalunya itu.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang terlihat kurang memperhatikan, membuat Rukia ingin bertanya asal pada pria itu. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan calon pendamping hidupmu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengulang pertanyaan Rukia di dalam otaknya, kemudian menjawab dua menit kemudian, "sebenarnya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Ichigo santai sambil melepas balutan pertama baju Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya—tertarik dengan kalimat Ichigo. "Maksudmu?"

Ichigo tersenyum saat didapatinya baju lapis kedua pada tubuh Rukia tak serumit baju lapis pertama yang begitu sukar ia lepaskan. "Ya... menunggu. Menunggu orang yang kuinginkan."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya pertanda sebal. "Maksudku siapa wanita itu? Dasar lamban!"

Ichigo selesai dengan balutan kedua, kini berusaha memisah sehelai kain berwarna coklat tua yang masih begitu lekat di tubuh sang wanita yang terus menuntutnya dengan pertanyaan aneh—itu menurut Ichigo. Ia tidak suka membahas segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depannya.

"Ah... kau cerewet sekali, Rukia. Biarkan aku membuka baju rumitmu ini dulu. Setelah itu baru kau boleh bertanya sebanyak yang kau mau."

Sebenarnya bukannya Rukia tidak mau menanyakannya nanti-nanti. Hanya saja ia tak sanggup membayangkan bila dirinya bertanya langsung mengenai hal sepribadi itu dengan bertatapan langsung kepada kedua lubang lensa Ichigo. Ia tak berani, bisa-bisa wajahnya terlihat aneh jika saja ia gagap saat mengintrogasi pemuda Kurosaki itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab sekarang! Jawablah sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan—," omelan Rukia terhenti seketika saat dengan jelas diri Ichigo berucap, "Kau."

Keduanya diam. Bahkan Rukia sempat tak bernapas untuk beberapa detik. Sedangkan Ichigo masih juga mengotak-atik baju lapis ketiga milik Rukia. Yang tadi diucapkannya hanya untuk membuat Rukia diam. Dan ternyata berhasil.

"Ja—jadi... orang yang kau tunggu itu... aku?" Rukia balik bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Ichigo tersenyum lega saat kain lapis ketiga itu berhasil dilepasnya. Ia menuntun keseluruhan baju berlapis itu melewati kedua bahu, kemudian lengan dan terakhir tangan Rukia. Seluruh baju itu telah membuka pintu masuk rasa penasaran Ichigo akan bentuk tubuh Rukia barunya—lebih berisi—pikir Ichigo.

Rukia mengikuti arah pandang kedua iris Ichigo tertuju. Tepat pada baju putih bersih tipisnya. Pertahanan Rukia satu-satunya. Sang Kurosaki Ichigo meniti tubuhnya!

"A—apa yang kau lihat?" tuntut Rukia dan lagi-lagi berhasil gagap.

Ichigo menggosok kepalanya yang mendadak begitu ingin digaruk. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir, apa benar kau Rukia yang kukenal dulu? Kau banyak berubah."

Ichigo melipat dengan ulet ketiga baju besar Rukia dengan sangat hati-hati. Semerbak wangi tubuh si bangsawan cantik seolah membelai-belai dagu Ichigo saat kedua tanganya melipat-lipat telaten setiap sisi baju Rukia. Menuntut hasrat Ichigo untuk mengendusnya.

Sejenak Ichigo menggelengkan kepala, mengusir tuntutan tabu dari dalam otaknya. "Aku akan mengeringkan baju ini dulu," ujar Ichigo ringan sambil berdiri tegak, bersiap untuk menuju pintu.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan tubuh Rukia yang mendadak kaku di tempat. Malah pertanyaan besar kini terombang-ambing dalam angan Rukia. "Apa benar kau Ichigo yang kukenal dulu? Kenapa kau terkesan suka merayu seperti ini?"

Ichigo yang mendengar samar nada tanya dari mulut Rukia kini membalik badan, "barusan kau berkata apa, Rukia?" sahutnya ragu.

Rukia terlonjak kaget di atas ranjang dan kini mengangkat dagu untuk menatap kedua mata Ichigo yang seolah menunggu pengulangan kata darinya.

Rukia menggeleng dan menggibas-gibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, "tidak, aku tidak berbicara denganmu."

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya heran, "kau bisa mandi di pojok sana, aku akan kembali tiga puluh menit lagi. Cukup?" ujar Ichigo seolah membuat kontrak kerja dengan Rukia.

Wajah Rukia merona, Ichigo memperhitungkan aktivitas pribadinya seperti ini sungguh belum bisa dikatakan wajar bagi dirinya. Jika dulu, meskipun Rukia mandi, tidur ataupun melakukan apa saja—tidak pernah Ichigo begitu perhatiannya bersedia keluar untuk membuat privasinya tetap terjaga. Benar-benar, masa seperti ini membuatnya harus kembali beradaptasi.

"Ah... biar kuralat ucapanku. Kurasa 45 menit bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih rileks di dalam sana," tambah Ichigo sambil menunjuk pojok terkanan ruangannya. "Bagaimana pun kau seorang wanita."

Rukia hanya bisa menanggapi dengan ucapan, "terima kasih."

Dan kalimat Rukia itu disambut Ichigo dengan senyuman tulus di sepanjang lekukan bibirnya. Cara Ichigo memperlakukan Rukia sekarang, membuat titik pusat kehidupannya bergemuruh. Dadanya sampai-sampai ikut menggemakan degupan itu. Debaran yang membentuk nada-nada cinta dalam tubuhnya. Nada cinta itu berbunyi dag-dig-dug, manis sekali.

**xXx**

Ichigo mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada penampang meja makan besar yang kini digunakannya sebagai topangan kedua lengan. Ia tengah menunggu sembari berpikir. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan bahwa Rukia adalah wanita yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Sial, aku salah langkah," ujar Ichigo sambil tetap mengantukkan jemarinya—dan sekarang ditambah jari tengah menemani jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Dan juga. Aku harus bisa lebih menahan diri di dekat wanita itu," gumam Ichigo memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Karin baru saja turun dari kamarnya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Yuzu. Gadis itu menggelung rambutnya hingga puncak kepala, menggosok-gosok kedua matanya yang nampak masih terlalu berat untuk terbuka secara normal.

Diawasinya si _Ichi-nii _yang kini bertindak aneh di sebelah terpojok meja makan mereka. Ichigo menunjukkan gelagat seolah ia tengah menunggu sesuatu. Apa yang ditunggu oleh pria itu?

Karin melirik jam dinding tak jauh darinya—pukul tujuh malam. Dialihkannya pandangan kedua mata miliknya kepada potret Yuzu yang kini tengah mengotak-atik segala peralatan dapur untuk persiapan makan malam keluarga besar mereka. Sepertinya akan ada perta kecil-kecilan hari ini—Yuzu nampak sibuk dengan buku resep yang kini dipelototinya.

"_Ichi-nii, _di mana Rukia-nee?" tanya Karin basa-basi sambil menunggu sahutan dari kakaknya.

Ichigo tak menyadari kehadiran Karin. Ia masih terlalu sibuk dengan segala hal yang kini memenuhi otak sederhananya. Dokter muda itu masih terpusat dengan lamunannya pada permukaan kuning pastel meja.

"_Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii? _Apa kau masih hidup?" gurau Karin tak sudi diabaikan oleh kakaknya.

Ichigo sontak hampir terjingkat dari atas kursi jika saja dadaya tidak menghantam sisi meja terlebih dahulu. Pria itu mengelus sejenak letak diafragmanya. Sedetik kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kepada Karin yang menatap jemu dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tuntutnya tak terima, Ichigo sedikit menyalahkan Karin atas insiden terhantamnya sisi terbawah dadanya dengan segmen meja yang begitu keras.

"A-ku ta-nya, di ma-na Ru-ki-a—nee?" eja Karin sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya—sengaja membuat Ichigo semakin nampak naik pitam.

Ichigo menunjuk pintu kamarnya dengan dagu, "dia di kamarku, sedang mandi."

Karin terkikik geli menanggapi nada tak biasa dari kakak tercintanya yang satu ini. Mungkin aneh juga mengatakan bahwa ada seorang wanita tengah mandi di kamarnya sendiri—terlebih itu adalah Rukia. Membuat hati kecil Ichigo menjerit sejenak, _"sejak kapan kamarku menjadi tempat penampungan wanita untuk mandi?"_

Karin menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum aneh, "ah... aku mengerti. Nanti malam kakak pun pasti akan berkata, bahwa Rukia-nee sedang tidur di kamarku. Benar kan?"

Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengamati pintu kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua kini dengan cepat teralih oleh kata-kata tak-enak-didengar dari adik jailnya. Rupanya Karin sedang mengajaknya bermain, "Che! Kalau aku bilang dia akan tidur bersamaku malam ini, kau bisa berkata apa, eh?"

Wajah Karin merona. Belum sempat gadis itu memaki perkataan Ichigo, salah seorang Kurosaki senior berhasil memecah kesenangan Ichigo menggoda adiknya.

"Apa Ichigo? Berani benar kau berkata semesum itu kepada adikmu! Ah... anakku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak rupanya," sahut Isshin cepat dengan mode prihatinnya—menggelengkan kepala pertanda kecewa terhadap Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sejenak tersinggung kini langsung berdiri tegak. "A—apa maksudmu? Aku hanya bercanda!"

Isshin menggibaskan sebelah tangan dengan usilnya, "O, o... tidak semudah itu kau membalikkan fakta yang ada, Kurosaki Ichigo. Benarkan, Karin?" sahut Isshin meminta dukungan anak perempuannya.

Karin mengangguk setuju dan memasang rupa detektif untuk menggoda kakaknya yang terlihat menggelikan, "hm... sepertinya ada hal yang harus kuberitahukan kepada Rukia-nee. Bahwa dia harus lebih berhati-hati di rumah ini. Benarkan, Ayah?" sela Karin tidak memberi kesempatan Ichigo untuk kembali berbicara.

Isshin mengangguk, "A-ha, kau benar anakku! Kita harus melindungi Rukia-chan dari orang seperti kakakmu ini."

Ichigo justru semakin berwajah aneh—mungkin bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa."Aku tidak seperti itu!" teriak Ichigo hingga menggema di sepanjang sisi dinding rumahnya.

"Hey... hey... hey... suaramu kencang sekali, Ichigo!" seorang wanita yang baru saja menjadi topik keributan kecil itu segera turun meniti anak tangga untuk menuju ke bawah.

Seluruh pasang mata ketiga makhluk yang sedari tadi berdebat itu kini memandang ke arah Rukia. Sedetik setelah wanita itu sampai di samping meja makan, Ichigo lah yang terlebih dahulu ambil suara.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan jaketku?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperhatikan jaket besar _navy _yang kini lumayan kedodoran di tubuh Rukia—setidaknya lumayan kedodoran, bukan lagi sangat kebesaran.

Rukia memandang Ichigo ragu. Pada awalnya ia ingin meminta izin dulu kepada sang empunya, tapi karena Ichigo terlalu lama menjemput dirinya, dengan terpaksa Rukia yang mengambil sendiri dari lemari pakaian Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mungkin keluar menggenakan pakaian setipis itu, Ichigo. Kau tahu sendiri kan?" ungkap Rukia sambil mengambil duduk tepat di depan Ichigo setelah sejenak memberi anggukan salam kepada Karin dan Isshin.

Ichigo kembali menggambil posisi duduk di tempatnya dan bersitatap dengan Rukia, "benar juga, baju putihmu itu sedikit tembus pandang. Sepertinya?"

Rukia terhenyak sejanak, "ja—jadi sangat tipis ya? Kau tahu di mana baju berlapisku yang kau lepaskan tadi? Aku akan memakainya, dari pada harus mengenakan baju ini," pinta Rukia sambil menyubit sedikit bagian jaket Ichigo dan mengangkatnya kecil.

Ichigo tertawa sejenak kemudian menopang kepala sambil tetap memperhatikan Rukia, "bajuku bagus juga kau pakai. Gunakan sesukamu."

Isshin dan Karin yang sedikit tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka sontak bertanya dengan _timing _yang bersamaan. "Baju? Tembus pandang? Apa dia membantumu melepaskan baju itu?" kata duo Kurosaki bersamaan sambil menatap tajam Rukia dengan sebelah tangan kanan secara serentak pula menunjuk Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan kening pertanda heran, "Kenapa kalian bisa berkata sekompak itu? Memang aku yang melepas baju miliknya tadi," jawab Ichigo datar. "Kalian tahu? Baju itu sangat rumit."

"I—Ichi... go," nada suara Rukia berangsur memudar saat panggilan singkatnya belum mampu menghalangi Ichigo untuk mengungkapkan seluruh kronologis kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Isshin langsung berlari memutari meja makan dan berhenti tepat di samping Rukia. "Sungguh, _Rukia-chan_! Maafkan kelancangan putraku ini. Dia memang sedikit kurang ajar!" entah kenapa Isshin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

Karin duduk tenang di atas kursinya sambil terkekeh pelan. Melihat kakaknya yang seakan-akan tidak mengerti membuat gejolak tawanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Karin tiba-tiba saja tertawa lantang sambil menggebuk-gebuk meja makan. Kakaknya ini memang bodoh atau tolol sih!

"Ahahaha, _Ichi-nii! _Aku tidak ta—han! Ahahaha...,"

Ichigo yang tidak mengerti akan tindak tanduk dua Kurosaki di depannya memilih untuk kembali berdiri kemudian beranjak menghampiri Yuzu. Sepertinya gadis itu sedikit membutuhkan bantuannya.

**xXx**

Ichigo menguap lebar sambil meregangkan otot-otot pinggangnya. Sejenak ia meraih kenop pintu untuk ia putar hingga ruang di balik pintu tersebut dapat ia masuki sekarang juga. Gara-gara Rukia yang tadi dipersilakannya memonopoli kamar—membuat Ichigo harus mandi setelah ia selesai dengan acara makan malam yang sungguh lebih heboh daripada rumah-rumah makan di pinggir jalan.

Sejenak tawa rendah mengisi kegelapan penglihatan Ichigo begitu sang pemuda memasuki kamar pribadinya. Lelaki itu merogoh dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu kamarnya. Begitu hidup...

Pemuda Kurosaki tersenyum dengan pancaran mata mendayu—dilihatnya, sepasang baju tidur sudah siap ia pakai—tergeletak tepat di atas ranjangnya. Ichigo mendekat dan menyentuh pakaian itu, sekedar mengelusnya.

Pandangan Ichigo beralih untuk mengitari ruang tidurnya, beberapa sisi kamarnya sudah tampak jauh lebih rapi. Pasti seseorang baru saja membenahi letak beberapa barangnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan jika diingat kembali, orang terakhir yang memasuki kamarnya adalah...

"Rukia."

Pria itu bergumam sembari tetap mempertahankan rupa senang di pancaran kedua matanya. Bibir Ichigo seakan tertarik secara permenen untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ichigo bersiul riang sambil meraih handuk di sisi terpojok lemari pakaiannya. Mungkin hari-harinya akan lebih menyenangkan setelah ini. Mungkin hari-hari surga yang selalu ditunggunya itu akan segera dapat dinikmati olehnya.

Mendapat perhatian minor dari seorang wanita yang diinginkannya adalah salah satu harapan terpendam Ichigo sebagai seorang pria dewasa normal.

"Hey, kenapa aku bisa menjadi sesenang ini? Oh, mungkin aku membutuhkan obat penenang sesegera mungkin," gurau Ichigo menanggapi gejolak gembira dalam sanubarinya.

Tubuh tegap tersebut kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca dan sengaja diburamkan. Lelaki itu terus menyenandungkan nada do-re-mi yang begitu mulus meluncur mengiringi rona wajah senangnya. Sudah lama ia tak menyanyi sambil membasuh badan seperti saat ini.

Tentu saja, sebegitu senangnya kah si Kurosaki muda, sampai-sampai _handphone _yang sedari tadi bergetar di atas meja tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh dirinya. _Handphone _yang kini seakan berteriak, mengemis uluran tangan Ichigo untuk meraihnya.

Tertera jelas nama seorang wanita yang memenuhi layar _handphone touch screen _tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang sedari tadi bersikukuh untuk menghubunginya.

Inoue Orihime.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Segelas Info :  
**

* * *

Sekarang, pada edisi terakhir wawancara Kubo Tite, ia mengungkapkan rencana besarnya mengenai arc ini. Arc yang direncanakan akan menjadi penutup bagi manga BLEACH akan menguak beberapa rahasia besar di BLEACH.

Rahasia kelahiran Ichigo adalah salah satu topik utamanya. Selama ini Ichigo selalu dianggap unik karena merupakan keturunan shinigami (Isshin) dan manusia (Masaki). Bahkan Aizen sendiri mengungkapkan ketertarikannya pada Ichigo karena keunikan ini.

Pada final arc, rahasia Ichigo akan dibahas, seiring dengan rahasia kenapa Ichigo sangat mirip dengan Shiba Kaien (mantan wakil kapten Divisi 13), serta hubungan dekat antara Kurosaki Isshin dan Ishida Ryuuken (ayah Uryuu).

Prediksi mengatakan, "Apakah mungkin Isshin juga pernah menikah dengan wanita dari Rokungai (Ibu dari Shiba bersaudara) sebelum akhirnya ke dunia manusia dan bertemu Ibu Ichigo? _Who knows?_"

** ( www. facebook komikbleach. indonesia )  
**

* * *

**-Saya merinding bacanya, _Readers_. Kalau benar, wah... saya senang! Kaien dan Ichigo bersaudara. Jadi kebanyakan fanfiksi saya benar. Ehehe-**

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

* * *

**.^_^.**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	5. Heavenly Day 5

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** M**

* * *

**Thanks a lot for : **Nyia, Narushea AiChi, , Agi Hepta, Gay-sama, Shio Shin Young, Yellow Fumi, Voidy, darries, Namikaze Nara, Niel's ELF, Aika Licht Youichi, Reiji Mitsurugi, cheriel.**  
**

* * *

**HARI-HARI SURGA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Kheh!"

Tapakan sepasang kaki mengiringi suara gaduh di sepanjang koridor Manshion Kuchiki. Langit masih memaparkan cerahnya pelatar pagi, tapi entah kenapa pria tinggi dengan badan kekar itu nampak begitu lesu dan tak bersemangat. Keringat dingin juga merembes di sepanjang dahi bertatonya—terlihat berantakkan.

"Kacau! Semua kacau!" rancau si pria sambil mempercepat langkah.

Ia menggaruk surai merah mencoloknya dengan membabi buta, tak khayal beberapa helai rambut panjang itu kini terurai dari simpul, membingkai wajah sangar Wakil Kapten Devisi ke-6—Abarai Renji.

"Kapten Kuchiki!" panggilnya lantang begitu menemukan oknum yang tengah digandrungi gosipnya saat ini—pernikahan akbar Kuchiki bersaudara sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Seiretei.

Pria dengan wajah tenang itu membalik badan hingga rambut halusnya ikut terlambai menyambut panggilan Renji—figur cantik nan indah—meskipun ia adalah seorang lelaki sekali pun.

"Apa benar? Apa berita itu benar? Ke-kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Renji menuntut Byakuya—selalu saja menggebu-gebu dalam berbicara.

"Oh... kau sudah mendengarnya. Itu bagus, aku tak perlu memberitahukannya lagi padamu," Byakuya menanggapi sembari membuang pandang jauh pada sebuah pot berisi tanaman bonsai di sisi terkanan kolam ikannya.

Jantung Renji terguncang kronis, dahinya berkerut dalam. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Anda adalah kakak Rukia. Seharusnya...,"

Belum usai kalimat itu terucap, Byakuya langsung memotong dan kini menatap jenuh si wakil kapten bak _paparazi_ pada dirinya.

"Jika aku bisa berkata **tidak**. Sudah pasti kuselesaikan hal ini sejak sebulan yang lalu."

"Bulan lalu? Jadi... ini sudah lama direncanakan? Bagaimana bisa Anda tidak memberitahuku?" Renji melangkah maju untuk menunjukkan betapa tak terimanya pria itu.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika dari awal aku memberitahumu, Renji?" tanyanya tajam dan lugas—sepasang iris kelabu itu menjorok ke dalam pusat panca indra Renji.

Sejenak Renji hilang akal atas pertanyaan dadakan dari kapten devisinya. Pertanyaan itu bersirkuler di dalam otaknya sendiri sampai tiga kali. Setelah itu, baru ia bisa membuka mulut yang sempat terbungkam cukup lama.

"Akan kubawa Rukia pergi bersamaku," oceh Renji dengan nada sesumbar.

Byakuya tersenyum miring—pertanda bahwa jawaban Renji tak memuaskan baginya. Tubuh angkuh Byakuya berbalik hingga Renji hanya mampu menatap punggung sang Kapten. Renji cukup sadar, ia salah memilih kata-kata.

"Kau tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, Abarai Renji. Meskipun kau mampu membawa Rukia pergi, aku tak percaya itu akan bertahan lama. Kau liar dan tak mampu mengendalikan diri. Orang sepertimu takkan bisa menjaga Rukia untukku."

Renji menganga lebar. Tiba-tiba saja Byakuya mengkritik pedas dirinya. Dan terbesit pula pernyataan seolah-olah Byakuya benar-benar tak sudi jika seandainya Renji lah yang akan berada di samping Rukia untuk selamanya.

Singkat kata, sang kakak tidak merestui muslihat Renji terhadap adik adopsinya.

"Ta-tapi, Kapten! Aku sudah berjanji, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuk melindungi Rukia. Aku bisa melakukannya! Tolong, percayalah padaku," rajuk Renji mulai tawar-menawar.

Byakuya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melangkah meninggalkan Renji. Di balik punggung lebar yang kini menghakimi Renji itu terbesit rasa lega. Meskipun hanya sebesar daun momiji sekali pun, setidaknya ada yang bisa membuat Byakuya sedikit tenang.

"Rukia tidak membutuhkan nyawamu, Renji. Jika kau mati, semuanya sama saja tak berarti. Tidak semua hal bisa kau raih jika dirimu masih saja mengandalkan ego dan keberuntungan," ungkap Byakuya tenang.

"Ma-maksud Anda, aku...,"

"Namun jika aku tak ada, setidaknya kau mampu membantu Rukia untukku jika ia mengalami kesulitan. Bantulah Rukia, jangan bertindak semaumu."

Pria bangsawan itu menekankan wejangan berbunyi **membantu **untuk Renji sembari melangkah meninggalkan sosok si wakil kapten yang masih jua nampak membodohi diri sendiri. Permainan kata Byakuya tak mampu dipahami benar oleh otak pas-pasan milik Renji.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Renji dalam hati. "Tunggu, Kapten!" soraknya nyaring untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Byakuya menghentikan langkah dan hanya berminat untuk menoleh jengah pada postur tinggi diri Renji.

"Aku tidak melihat Rukia akhir-akhir ini. Sejak ia keluar dari Devisi ke-13, aku sangat jarang melihatnya. Bisakah aku bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu dengannya?"

Byakuya memejamkan mata berusaha tenang, wajahnya nampak tak senormal sebelumnya. "Dia sedang berlibur. Dia tidak di sini."

"Berlibur?" tanggap Renji heran. Sejak kapan Rukia gemar berlibur seorang diri dan diizinkan oleh kakak semata wayangnya itu? Ini sedikit ganjal.

"Bisa kutahu di mana ia berlibur saat ini?" tanya Renji tak yakin sambil membenahi letak rambut kusutnya yang teracak-acak.

Byakuya berdehem sejenak dan menjawab, "belum saatnya kau tahu, Renji."

Sepenggal ketidakpastian itu menancapkan tanda tanya besar dalam angan si pria pemilik _Zabimaru_.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Renji geregetan.

Byakuya mencoba menghindari pertanyaaan lanjutan yang mungkin saja akan terlontar lagi dari mulut berisik Renji. Tentu saja dengan langkah yang tenang, seorang Byakuya menjauhi kebengongan wakil kaptennya. Seorang Byakuya Kuchiki selalu memperhitungkan setiap tindakan yang ia ambil.

"Tenang saja, Renji. Sekarang adalah giliranku," gumam Byakuya memejamkan matanya—merasa prihatin dengan rencana gila yang sudah menjamur dalam otak jeniusnya.

Di lain sisi, Renji mencengkram erat serat bajunya tepat di bagian kedua paha. Ingin sekali ia mengejar tokoh angkuh yang berani merusak kehidupan Rukia seperti ini. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dendam terselubung tetap tumbuh dan mengakar hingga ke dasar hatinya.

Sayang, menurutnya tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa memisahkan dirinya dari Rukia. Wanita itu sudah terlalu berarti untuknya.

"Ceh, kau ingin bermain-main denganku lagi, Kapten Kuchiki?" ucap Renji pelan.

Sejenak ia memandang langit, ia harus mencari tahu sendiri pertanyaan yang tak terjawab di dalam benaknya.

"Di mana kau sekarang, Rukia? Bodoh!"

**xXx**

Kaki panjang itu mulai nampak di balik pintu mobil yang saat ini terbuka. Mengawali tubuh Kurosaki Ichigo begitu sukses turun dari mobil berornamen _tail _miliknya.

Sejurus kemudian kedua kaki itu melangkah cepat memasuki pelataran rumah. Hujan deras menggempur tubuhnya yang kini tanpa pertahanan sebuah payung. Ia berbasah ria.

"Aku pulang...!" salam Ichigo lumayan kencang untuk menandai kedatangannya.

"Ah! Iyaaa, selamat datang!" suara tak kalah nyaring itu terpantul di sisi-sisi tembok yang masih setia dengan warna _coral_nya.

Ichigo melepas sepatu dengan telaten kemudian meletakkannya di baris teratas rak sepatu. Belum sempat ia melangkah kembali, sebuah uluran tangan sudah menanti di samping tubuhnya—seolah meminta sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tenteng.

"Kakak pasti lelah. Biar kubawakan tas itu."

Perkiraan Ichigo meleset. Dikiranya lengan Rukia lah yang tadi terulur padanya, kenyataan membuktikan bahwa Yuzu yang kini menyambutnya dengan senyum yang begitu lebar.

Ichigo baru sadar, Yuzu sudah semakin nampak dewasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini.

"Ah... kau, Yuzu," sebut Ichigo singkat.

Ichigo menyimpulkan seulas senyum dan menyerahkan tas miliknya kepada Yuzu. Sebelah tangan yang lain menepuk-nepuk kepala si adik yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Ia sedikit bangga dan tersanjung.

"Tidak biasanya. Kau semakin pintar, Yuzu. Tak seperti Karin yang kerjanya hanya bisa bermain bola," tutur Ichigo sambil berjalan melewati Yuzu.

Gadis manis bersurai _wheat _berbinar mengetahui sang kakak menilai dirinya lebih daripada saudara serahimnya. Dengan berlonjak riang ia mengiringi langkah Ichigo memasuki rumah.

Dilihatnya si kakak tengah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di sepanjang mereka melintasi koridor. Sesuatu sedang dicari pria itu. Tanpa berbalik dan masih mencari, Ichigo bertanya pada seseorang yang masih bersenandung ria di belakang tubuhnya.

"Yuzu, di mana Rukia?"

Yuzu menghentikan senandung tersebut dan kini mengawasi Ichigo yang tampak begitu jengah dengan jas universitasnya. Yuzu sedikit heran, bukankah kakaknya ini sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang begitu menjanjikan di Tokyo? Kenapa juga harus menempuh pendidikan lagi seperti sekarang? Membuang-buang waktu dan uang.

"Ah... Kak Rukia? Tadi kulihat Kak Rukia sedang bersih-bersih di lantai atas."

Ichigo mengerutkan kening semakin dalam seraya mengendus kaosnya—ada noda sup daging di sana—cukup menusuk hidungnya.

"Begitu? Kenapa ia jadi seperti pembantu saja?" ucap Ichigo seraya menutup kembali jasnya.

Yuzu tertawa rendah. "Kakak tahu? Tadi Kak Rukia mengajariku banyak hal, salah satunya tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita yang baik," tutur Yuzu yang kini berjalan mundur di depan kakaknya dengan kedua tangan tersemat di belakang.

"Oh ya?" respon Ichigo bernada heran.

Yuzu mengayun-ayun letak tas Ichigo di belakang tubuhnya, "Kak Rukia yang mengajariku meminta tas Kakak_. _Kak Rukia keren sekali! Sampai-sampai Kakak memujiku seperti tadi," ungkap Yuzu panjang lebar.

Dilihat dari bagaimana Yuzu mengungkapkan isi hatinya—membuat Ichigo yakin, gadis di hadapannya ini tengah begitu mengagumi sosok Rukia barunya.

"Benarkah seperti itu, Yuzu?" pancing Ichigo menanggapi ucapan adiknya.

Yuzu mengangguk mantap sebanyak dua kali sambil berbalik badan. "Aku kagum dengan Kak Rukia. Kak Rukia sangat cantik dan baik. Aku ingin menjadi seperti Kak Rukia kalau sudah dewasa nanti!"

Ichigo tersenyum puas pada adiknya dan sekali lagi menepuk kepala Yuzu dari belakang.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan," ujarnya sembari membalik badan bermaksud untuk beranjak pergi.

Yuzu yang mengingat satu hal terlupakan kini sedikit terlonjak. Suatu pesan dari wanita idolanya. "Kak Rukia juga berpesan untuk menyuruh Kakak makan siang. Kak Rukia memasak banyak makanan bersamaku tadi."

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo ramah. "Aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakan kalian."

"Tentu saja! Aku akan segera menatanya di atas meja!" sorak Yuzu girang seraya setengah berlari menuju dapur.

Ichigo masih setia mengawasi kepergian tubuh kecil adiknya hingga benar-benar lenyap di balik pintu ruang tamu. Pria itu bersyukur ada seorang wanita matang yang mampu mengajari Yuzu akan bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita yang baik.

Setidaknya peran ibu yang sejak kecil tak diasupnya kini sedikit banyak sudah dapat diketahui oleh adiknya melalui Rukia. Rukia memang sudah berubah, berubah untuk... untuk Ichigo?

"Hey, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi sering berpikir yang aneh-aneh sih!"

Ichigo jadi tak mampu lagi menahan rasa mendesak untuk melihat wanita bersurai panjang itu. Ia tiba-tiba merindukan Rukia. Ichigo ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan berkata bahwa ia berharap Rukia bisa tinggal di rumahnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kemana perginya wanita itu?"

**xXx**

Dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Ichigo kini memutar kenop pintu secara perlahan. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo pun memasuki ruangan di balik papan rotan di hadapannya. Pria dengan jas yang masih melekat—mulai berjalan menuju ranjang sambil memejamkan mata dan meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa lumayan kaku.

Tanpa sebab yang jelas langkah Ichigo mendadak terhenti.

"Apa ini?" bilang Ichigo saat salah satu kakinya hampir menginjak sesuatu yang lunak di atas perkamen lantai berbulunya.

Pria bersurai terang itu menurunkan letak kepala dan mendapati sebuah kaki manusia tengah terpapar ganjil bak seonggok mayat. Ichigo menyusuri pangkal dari kaki itu—dan ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur di sini?" tatapannya melembut.

Rukia-nya tengah tertidur pulas di atas karpet berbulu _coral _miliknya. Menyandarkan kepala pada sisi ranjang terkanan dengan sebuah penebah tergenggam erat di salah satu tangannya. Ichigo menggelengkan kepala—ruah pandangnya semakin berbeda jikalau menatap wanita cantik ini, pria itu luluh.

"Tunggu, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman."

Sembari melucuti jas dari atas bahunya, Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk menggotong Rukia menempati ranjang empuk yang hanya ditiduri olehnya selama ini. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar si wanita tak terbangun karena etik baiknya tersebut.

"Sssttt...," ucapnya seolah membunyikan nada sayang agar sang wanita tetap tak terjaga.

Diletakkannya tubuh yang terasa lebih berat dari yang terakhir kali Ichigo mengingatnya, kepala dengan surai yang hampir menutupi seluruh punggung—untuk bersandar nyaman pada salah satu batal Ichigo.

Setelah berhasil memindah si Kuchiki, Ichigo memutari ranjang untuk duduk di sisi yang lainnya. Menemani wanita itu sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi tidak ada salahnya kan?

Sejenak begitu Ichigo mengingat sesuatu, tangannya mulai mengobrak-abrik perlahan sebuah laci kecil di samping ranjang. Begitu menemukan benda yang dicari, pria itu tersenyum puas.

"Kurasa...," tukasnya rendah sambil membuka sebuah kotak perhiasan yang sudah berpindah di kedua tangannya, "benda ini akan pas jika dipakai olehnya," lanjut Ichigo sambil mengawasi rupa tenang Rukia.

Ichigo meraih bundaran dengan kilau itu untuk disematkan pada jari manis Rukia yang begitu layu saat diraih oleh tangan Ichigo yang jauh lebih kokoh. Dengan perlahan Ichigo mencoba untuk memasukkan cincin tersebut. Tak sulit juga, malah sangat mudah dan, "pas," komentarnya senang.

Kepala jingga itu kini mendamparkan diri pada kepala ranjang dan menselonjorkan kaki sejajar dengan milik Rukia. Sejenak Ichigo menggerakkan jemari kakinya untuk menyenggol-nyenggol kaki lawannya—bermain sebentar dengan betis jenjang Rukia yang sempat terekspos oleh karena busana lapis ke-2 yang sedikit terjinjing ke arah lututnya.

Jemari kaki Ichigo yang nakal itu membelai lembut balutan halus kulit kaki Rukia. Berharap setidaknya tingkah laku anehnya itu bisa menyenangkan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tahu, sejak dulu yang ia mainkan bersama Rukia hanya tutur kata pedas dan hinaan.

Ichigo tak pernah bermain dengan tubuh Rukia. Maksudnya salah satu bagian dari tubuh Rukia, bukan mempermainkan tubuh si wanita secara keseluruhan.

"Ternyata jauh lebih halus dari apa yang kuperkirakan," gumam Ichigo mulai merasakan adanya sengatan gairah dalam benaknya.

Pria itu ganti memainkan helai rambut si Kuchiki yang tetap hampir menutup sempurna hidung pembentuk indah parasnya. Ichigo seolah menghitung, berapa helai rambut yang kini melekat di dahi si wanita. Nyatanya sebelah tangan si Kurosaki tampan tak sanggup menghentikan tindakan konyolnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatmu yang seperti ini," ungkap Ichigo sambil mengehela napas.

Dipandangi terus menerus seperti sekarang, semakin membuat Ichigo tergoda untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari sekedar ini—pria itu penasaran memainkan bagian dari diri Rukia yang lain.

Lengan Ichigo dengan jarak terdekat dari Rukia itu kini menangkup kepala bagian atas si _partner._

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini denganmu," gumamnya sangat pelan—memanjakan pipi halus wanitanya.

Wajah polos Rukia dewasa saat tertidur baru kali ini Ichigo melihatnya—mempesona. Tuntutan otak warasnya memaksa wajah sang pria untuk mendekati potret rupa yang begitu ayu terpantul di kedua iris coklat Ichigo.

Medan magnet itu tak mampu mengehentikan diri Ichigo untuk terus mendekati wilayah terlarang milik Rukia. Padangan Ichigo terpusat pada titik itu—tepat di bawah hidung yang sedetik lalu termainkan oleh napasnya.

Bibir yang begitu suci untuk sekedar dilihatnya tampak begitu menggiurkan. Membuncahkan gairah Ichigo untuk berciuman.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal itu, bolehkah...,"

Aroma tubuh Rukia sebagai seorang wanita mampu membuat sebelah lengan Ichigo yang lain merangkul pinggang Rukia dengan sekali perlakuan tanpa ragu. Lengan berat Ichigo menimpa perut ramping si Kuchiki.

Hampir, Ichigo hampir bisa mencicipi surga dunia itu. Kedua matanya tak ingin terpejam karena ia masih ingin setia menikmati rupawannya wajah si Kuchiki yang begitu memikat semangat menyentuhnya.

Membayangkan wajah Rukia yang menikmati ciumannya nanti membuat Ichigo harus meremas kain sprei yang sedari tadi ditekannya. Tak luput pula nyanyian sakral itu—jantung Ichigo membuat suasana menjadi semakin menegangkan—tarikan napasnya memberat.

"Oh, ayolah Ichigo. Kurang sedikit lagi," pacunya dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu sudah sangat yakin bahwa sebentar lagi ia pasti bisa mencuri ciuman manis dari bibir si bangsawan yang begitu beraninya memasuki sarang berbahaya milik si pria. Wanita itu terlalu lugu menganggapnya sebagai makhluk Tuhan baik-baik. Bagaimana pun juga, Ichigo tak bisa menahan diri untuk saat seperti ini.

Ia membutuhkan kehangatan itu. Ia mendambakan gairah itu.

"Aaah... baaau... engh... be-rat."

Rukia menggeser tangan Ichigo dari atas tubuhnya dan memiringkan badan menghadap Ichigo yang kini hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Perlahan namun pasti, gejala terbukanya mata Rukia membuat kedua mata Ichigo melotot dan sistem kerja otaknya lumpuh dalam sekejap.

Hampir, mata itu hampir terbuka. Kelopak mata Rukia mulai mengerut dan jika itu benar terjadi, maka tamatlah riwayat Ichigo.

"Si-sial!"

Tanpa harus membuang-buang waktu yang memang sudah tidak ada lagi waktu yang bisa dibuang. Dengan cepat tubuh Ichigo menghantamkan diri di sisi sandaran ranjang. Pria itu memiliki taktik licik—berpura-pura tidur dengan posisi badan setengah duduk.

Ichigo membatin, "bau? Aku bau? Oh, ayolah, Rukia... aku tidak sebau yang kau kira!" teriak Ichigo dalam hati sembari mengingat, ia terlupa akan kaos berbau sup dagingnya.

Nyatanya benar, Rukia perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan memandang sekitar dengan sorot mata yang masih tak mengerti apa pun. Ia mengangkat tubuh dan kini terduduk nyaman di atas kasur Ichigo dengan masih menselonjorkan kaki dan menyangga tubuh dengan kedua tangan.

"Kaki?" ucap Rukia saat mendapati sepasang kaki lebih panjang darinya—alias milik Ichigo—tengah terdiam dan tak bergerak sama sekali di samping kakinya sendiri.

Rukia sontak membalikkan setengah badannya ke arah belakang untuk sekedar mengecek, benarkah pemilik kaki itu adalah, "I-Ichigo?"

Wajah takjub si bangsawan cantik kini mengiringi gerak tubuhnya untuk bergeser posisi—mensejajarkan letak dengan tubuh Ichigo. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat ia sadar bahwa kedua matanya terlalu lama memandangi sosok Ichigo barunya. Rambut si jingga kurang terawat, begitu panjang hampir menutupi kelopak mata sangarnya.

"Kau... kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Rukia mencondongkan tubuh dengan menumpukan kedua tangan di antara mereka.

Setetes keringat dingin menuntut si Kurosaki untuk benar-benar menenangkan diri dalam ketegangan tubuhnya yang belum bisa berangsur normal hingga detik ini.

Tubuh itu bak terbujur kaku dengan sekelebat pikiran yang benar-benar mengutuk tindakan bodohnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Seharusnya Ichigo tidak menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan Rukia.

Ichigo tak tahu menahu sedang apa diri si wanita saat ini. Jikalau boleh berharap, ia menginginkan kedua telinga miliknya mendengar bunyi pintu berderit. Sebagai tanda menghilangnya Rukia dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo," gumam Rukia dengan nada aneh.

Dalam hati ingin rasanya Ichigo membuka kedua mata miliknya dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Rukia saat ini padanya. Karena percaya atau tidak, Ichigo merasakan hembusan napas hangat di sepanjang penampang lehernya.

"A-ada apa ini?" gugup Kurosaki dalam hati.

Perlu diketahui, dengan wajah tak yakin Rukia mendekati paras tampan milik si sulung Kurosaki. Sebelah tangannya membelai rahang tegas Ichigo, memainkan jemarinya di sana lebih lama.

Ichigo menahan napas. "Si-sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" nyatanya Ichigo takut untuk membuka kedua mata.

Ichigo hanya bisa menunggu sembari menikmati betapa halusnya sentuhan jemari Rukia di rahangnya. Di tambah lagi hangatnya telapak tangan Rukia yang sekarang mulai menindih sebelah tangan milik Ichigo di atas ranjang. Oh, yeah. Ichigo cukup senang.

"Sama... kau menyerupai Kaien-dono," gumam Rukia menjamah salah satu bahu Ichigo tanpa melepas pandangannya pada wajah nyenyak Kurosaki.

"Kaien-dono?" ulang Ichigo dalam hati.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya melebar fraksional. Sebelah tangan yang sejak lalu bertengger di bahu si pria mulai merosot layu.

Kedua sklera matanya berkaca-kaca menatap rupa Ichigo. "Aku ke sini untuk menemuimu, Ichigo."

Rukia menjatuhkan jemari tangannya hingga tersampir di kaos Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya kacau. Rukia menahan mati-matian sesuatu yang kini mendesak kedua bola matanya untuk menangis.

Rukia mencengkram kuat baju Ichigo tepat di bagian dada saat perasaannya semakin menggundah. Di lain pihak, si Kurosaki kini mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Mulai khawatir.

Rukia menundukkan kepala, menatap tangan lain yang kini berada di samping telapak tangan Ichigo yang tertelengkup di atas ranjang. Bibirnya tergigit oleh taring yang berusaha keras untuk meredam isakan.

Hati Rukia mencelos begitu mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang disentuhnya hanyalah jasad hidup yang tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tubuh Kurosaki Ichigo yang tetap diam tak bergerak untuknya. Tidak menganggap keberadaan Rukia dan berlaku haram untuk dia. Lelaki ini manusia, bukan roh sepertinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa membawamu pergi bersamaku?" tanpa sadar Rukia merengek pada Ichigo—air matanya berderai.

Cengkraman tangan Rukia menguat pada baju si pria. Ditambah lagi dengan air mata yang sukses berlinang setelah berhasil menyesaki rongga matanya—membuat dada si Kuchiki sakit karena telah bersusah payah menahannya.

Rukia menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan Ichigo tahu, ia tak mungkin berdiam terus menerus seperti ini. Seorang wanita yang dikenalnya—yang diam-diam dikaguminya—tengah merengek dan mengemis sesuatu padanya, mengharapkan sesuatu dirinya.

Ichigo terhenyuh menghadapi Rukia yang seperti ini. Mendadak tangannya meraih surai cantik wanita itu. Membelai sepelan mungkin, berharap perasaannya tersampaikan pada Rukia.

Ichigo mulai membuka matanya dan menatap layu kepala Rukia yang tertunduk dalam. Ia melihat tangan wanita itu bergetar saat mencengkram bajunya. Ichigo kembali menunjukkan sorot prihatin. Pantulan lensa mata yang hanya ditujukan oleh Rukia seorang. Sejak dulu—ia membeci wajah terluka _shinigami _itu.

Masih tetap membuat Rukia tenang di sisinya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

Rukia terkejut setengah mati. Isakannya terhenti dengan tubuh yang dengan cepat menjauh dari sisi terdekat Ichigo. Ia mencondongkan raganya ke belakang. Kepalanya terangkat menatap wajah lembut pasangan seranjangnya.

"Ka-kau ba...ngun?" ucap Rukia gagap seraya bergeser menjauhi Ichigo yang tetap mengawasi _intens_.

Jangan harap Rukia bisa kabur kali ini. Pria itu sudah melihat jelas bagaimana sepasang mata Rukia menangis karena dirinya. Menginginkan sesuatu dari diri Ichigo.

Pria dengan wajah serius itu menarik punggung Rukia agar tak berusaha lebih menjauh lagi dari jarak yang mampu di jangkaunya. Ia takkan melepaskan Rukia kali ini.

"Kau menginginkanku? Katakan kenapa kau menangis, Rukia," kejarnya seraya menarik si wanita mendekat.

Dengan cepat bangsawan itu menghapus liar air mata yang membasahi wajah meronanya. Pandangan Ichigo membuatnya tak bisa berbohong. Bagaimana iris tajam itu memperhatikan kedua _indigo _miliknya—menuntutnya berkata jujur.

"A-ah... maaf, aku tadi ngelantur. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamar Karin," kilahnya menghindar.

Rukia membuang wajah ke arah lain. Sebelah tangannya menampik pelan sebelah tangan Ichigo yang bersikukuh menekan punggungnya. Rukia mengulaskan senyum datar sembari menurunkan salah satu kaki rampingnya. Ia terlihat begitu muram.

Ichigo mengutuk berat aksi melarikan diri seperti ini. Ia membenci Rukia yang tak jujur padanya.

Selalu saja begitu, saat pertama kali Rukia melakukan hal yang sama, wanita itu meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke Komunitas Roh. Memikul kenyataan bahwa ia akan segera di hukum mati.

Saat ini, Ichigo mengingatnya dengan jelas. Hal itu terjadi karena Rukia ingin selalu melindunginya. Tak berkata jujur karena ingin melihatnya selamat dari mara bahaya.

"Sial!" Ichigo bergumam kesal begitu mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Membuatnya naik pitam dengan cepat. Namun Rukia tetap bersikukuh meninggalkannya serta menolak untuk menjawab. Tak ada lagi, ia tak ingin Rukia meninggalkannya lagi.

Dengan cepat jemari kokoh Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia. Yang awalnya si wanita sudah hampir berdiri dari ranjangnya kini terduduk kembali. Dan karena kuatnya tarikan tak terduka itu, Ichigo berhasil membuat Rukia jatuh terlentang hingga memantulkan tubuh si wanita di atas ranjang empuk Ichigo.

Ichigo gelap mata. Urat tangannya menguat saat dengan cepat kedua lengan itu mengurung tubuh tak berdaya Rukia di bawah naungan bahu lebarnya. Tidak perlu repot-repot menindih—ia masih sadar diri. Ichigo hanya berusaha memusatkan perhatian Rukia pada dirinya seorang.

Kilatan mata tajam Ichigo membunuh saraf ketenangan Rukia, wanita itu panik. Ia terkejut dengan reaksi Ichigo yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya. Ichigo seperti orang kerasukan saat menatap Rukia. Ichigo belum pernah memandangnya seperti ini.

"Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau datang kemari untuk menemuiku, Rukia?!"

**Bersambung**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang masih bersedia mengisi kolom review Fic ini, Luv you all, Cint! Saya jadi lumayan bersemangat mem-_publish_ chapter baru. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

* * *

**.^_^.**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	6. Heavenly Day 6

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s), Ichigo's POV**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** M**

* * *

**Thanks a lot for :**

* * *

**ж Darries → **Iya, sebenarnya saya agak aneh juga bikin Ichigo kayak gitu, Say. Hanya saja itu bentuk harapan saya akan Ichigo di masa depan. Tidak lagi cuek dan agak bereaksi kalau ada wanita di dekatnya. Hohoho

**ж Silent Reader → **Iya memang sengaja, pas lagi seru saya potong. Biar pembaca geregetan. Terima kasih sudah review, saya senang dapet review dari kamu, Say.

**ж Niazz → **Saya terharu masih ada yang mengingat Life Is Like a Cinderella. Saya juga ingin melanjutkan itu, Say. Hanya saja plot-nya saya lupa karena sudah lama ditinggalkan. Mungkin bisa diusahakan, tapi belum bisa janji, Say.

**ж Yellow Fumi → **Waduh bawa garpu rumput? Hayo, Fumi-Say suka makan rumput ya? Terima kasih sudah review, Luv u!

**ж Nyia → **Hay, Nyia? Seneng deh liat nama kamu nongol di kotak review. Terima kasih ya, Say! Masih mengikuti kelanjutan fic saya.

**ж Namikaze Nara → **Iya, cuma waktu itu saya lagi uji coba. Eh, malah banyak yang tidak mengerti maknanya. Hohoho, tapi sekarang udah ringan kok, Say. Suka Namikaze juga ya? Wah! Saya selalu tergila-gila dengan Namikaze si ganteng. Hohoho

**ж Seo Shin Young → **Waduh, tebakannya nyerempet. Hohoho. Iya, Say. Ichigo kesannya OOC kali ya? Tapi kalau gak saya gituin gak nambah rate-nya.

**ж Voidy → **Makasih Kak udah nyempetin nengokin fic aku. Yah, beginilah karakter Renji si babon. Ikuti terus ya Kak? Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya. Plotnya memang saya perlambat, Kak. Soalnya nabrak rentang waktu di Komunitas Roh. Jadi Rukia terhitung masih dua hari di dunia.

* * *

**HARI-HARI SURGA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Aku tak percaya akan benar-benar melakukan hal ini. Bersungut-sungut mendesak si wanita bangsawan yang kini harus menerima tindakan gilaku yang di luar kendali. Aku hanya membenci sisi Rukia yang selalu mengilah.

Padahal semenit yang lalu kudengar ia meminta diriku dengan pelupuk mata sayu diiringi isakan pilu—seolah memohon. Tapi sekarang, ia berlagak tak mengetahui apa pun. Apa rencanamu?

Pemilik sepasang mata berliuk lemon itu kini memandangku dengan sorot tak percaya. Raga, jiwa dan indranya sudah terperangkap dalam pagar lenganku yang menguat di tiap sisi tubuhnya.

Aku meremas kain sprei begitu kusadari bahwa Rukia semakin tampak menakjubkan jika berada di bawahku seperti ini. Kuhela napas panjang sebelum berteriak membentaknya. Aku harus tegas pada orang seperti Rukia.

Aku tidak ingin kecolongan lagi darinya.

"Kau tuli? Hah! Kutanya sekali lagi, Kuchiki Rukia! Apa alasanmu datang menemuiku?"

Kujalari bagaimana kedua lubang lensanya teracung hanya untukku. Dia nampak jelas—takut. Kheh! Aku berhasil membuatnya tersudut. Ternyata cara seperti ini yang bisa membuatmu jinak, eh? Aku harus mengingat-ingatnya.

"Oh ayolah, Ichigo... kau berlebihan. Lihatlah! Dahimu berkerut terlalu dalam!" gurau Rukia sembari menekan-nekan lipatan dahiku sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha mendorong sebelah kanan bahuku yang mengaku.

Aku salah. Secepat itu kau bisa mengalihkan suasana, Rukia. Aku tak heran karena itulah keahlianmu. Selalu bersandiwara di depanku untuk masalah seperti ini—masalah yang menyangkut tentang aku.

Bukannya senang telah kau goda, kedua tanganku malah menghakimi kedua tanganmu yang berusaha meluluhkanku. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kucengkram kedua tanganmu untuk tidak menyentuhku lagi. Kutekan kuat hingga terhempas di kedua sisi tubuhmu. Aku semakin mengunci gerakmu.

Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai seraya menyorotimu dengan pandangan mengejek. Aku seolah benar-benar menghinamu.

"Ceh! Kau wanita licik. Selalu memperdaya orang di sekitarmu. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menipuku."

Tidak ada reaksi dari bibir yang sedari tadi kuamati tanpa bosannya. Bibir tipis dan indah yang beberapa detik lalu hampir kurangkum dengan bibirku. Nyatanya kau malah membuatku harus berkata kasar seperti ini. Itu semua salahmu, Rukia.

"Dan...?" tuntutku menuggu bibirnya bergerak. "Apa jawabanmu, Rukia? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengatakannya sekarang."

Aku mulai menaikan sebelah alis begitu kulihat bibir wanita itu bergerak namun tak terdengar senada pun suara untuk menerjemahkannya. Ternyata kefokusanku akan titik itu membuatku tuli untuk sejenak.

"Le... pas...," sangat lirih kau mengulang kata itu, membuatku menurunkan sebelah telinga untuk meraih ucapanmu.

Begitu sebelah telingaku lebih mendekat padanya, dengan sebuah teriakan lugas ia berseru, "kubilang lepas! Lepaskan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Aku membelalak, Rukia membentakku.

"Lepaskan aku, Bodoh! Apa-apaan kau!"

Dengan cepat aku menarik kembali kepalaku dan sekarang memandangi kedua matanya yang menajam—aku terhunus—seakan-akan tatapan itu menusuk kedua lubang lensaku hingga menembus tepat di dada. Sesak, kau membuatku hampir tak dapat bernapas untuk sejenak.

Baru kali ini, hanya sekali ini, aku melihat kedua matamu yang penuh kejujuran itu memandang jijik diriku. Apakah tindakanku ini berlebihan?

Karena aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan semua pikiran akan tindak-tanduk Rukia yang menurutku baru ini—membuatku terlupa bahwa wanita itu memintaku untuk melepaskannya. Aku masih terlalu syok.

"Kau... idiot!"

Dengan gerak cepat dan tanpa kusadari, sebelah kakimu sudah bersiap untuk menendang perutku. Nyatanya aku hanya bisa merasakan sensasi nyeri tepat setelah lututmu yang terekspos itu menerjang kuat bagian diafragmaku. Sial! Kau masih suka menendang rupanya.

Dengan cepat tubuhku terguling ke samping kanannya. Tendangannya jauh lebih kuat dari yang terakhir kali kurasakan. Sial, sial, sial! Ini sakit sekali.

Aku mengerang kuat sambil menekan perlahan perutku yang terasa amat pedih. Benar-benar, wanita seperti Rukia memang tak sanggup kuhadapi.

Aku berhenti mengaduh dan berusaha meliriknya yang kini mengambil duduk tepat di atas ranjangku. Awalnya aku benar-benar mengutuk aksinya itu. Tetapi begitu kulihat separuh wajahnya merona, sepertinya aku harus mengubah kutukan itu menjadi sanjungan.

"Ceh! Wajahmu aneh, Nona Kuchiki...," bukannya marah atau memuji, aku malah menggodanya. Bodoh!

Dengan cepat Rukia melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan yang jauh lebih meyeramkan. Kali ini Rukia tidak main-main, karena saat tubuhku baru bisa terangkat normal sejak ketersekaratan beberapa menit yang lalu—dengan teganya ia meninju salah satu pipiku.

**Bug!**

**Brak!**

Kau pemenangnya, Rukia. Karena pukulan supermu berhasil membuatku terjelembab di atas lantai kamar yang keras itu dengan mudahnya. Kau membuatku benar-benar babak belur.

"Berani-beraninya kau berlaku tak sopan dengan orang sepertiku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dimana letak kesopananmu?"

Hey! Nada bicaramu semakin mirip dengan Byakuya. Ceh! Ternyata pria sepertinya bisa merubahmu hingga seperti ini. Aku tak begitu terkejut karena hampir di setiap saat kau selalu bersamanya kan?

Aku berusaha untuk mengambil duduk di atas lantai seraya mengangkat dagu. Memandangimu yang sekarang tengah bersedekap sambil memejamkan mata. Benar-benar mirip Byakuya. Rambutmu pun sekarang mirip dengannya. Memuakkan!

"Baiklah, aku lupa bahwa kau adik Byakuya. Sudah pasti dia menurunkan salah satu sifat memuakkannya padamu," ujarku sambil berdiri. "Ceh! bangsawan...," lanjutku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian terlalu aneh jika menjalani hidup sekaku ini. Apa sebenarnya yang kalian banggakan dengan sebutan bangsawan itu, eh? Menggelikan," kututup dengan memejamkan mata.

Sejenak aku mendengar suara ranjang yang berdecit keras, begitu aku membuka mata—kau sudah ada di depanku, mencengkram bagian teratas bajuku.

"Jangan menghina Nii-sama di depanku, Kurosaki Ichigo!" tekannya menegas. "Aku membencimu!"

Hanya beberapa kepingan kata, hanya detingan suara rendah, dan hanya sorot mata datar itu—aku terpaku. Kau membenciku?

Aku bersitatap dengan Rukia. _Indigo _yang menatapku asing. Hanya beberapa patah kata yang kuucapkan, sinar di balik mata itu sudah berbeda saat melihatku.

Wajahnya yang bersinar merefleksi rupa murammu. Aku telah membuatnya bersedih. Dan bibir yang sebelumnya penuh dengan ekspresi kini mendadak beku—jemu menggoda visualisasi mataku.

Kau mendadak mendung. Bak petir kilatan matamu saat beradu denganku. Seolah guntur kau perdengarkan mengiringi ikrar kebenciamu padaku. Mendadak aura meronamu gugur setelah aku berhasil merontokkanya dengan kata makian dan tindakan kasar. Semuanya berubah, aku telah merusak segalanya.

"Kau... keterlaluan, Kurosaki!"

Dia memanggilku... Kurosaki? Pertanda apa ini?

"Ma... aku... ma...,"

Kata maaf sangat sulit terlontar dari bibir brengsekku. Kedua matamu menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang amat mendalam. Kawah hatimu tersayat oleh ucapanku.

"Kakak! Semuanya sudah kusiapkan! Ayo kita ke...," teriakan itu membuyarkan lamunanku akan wajahmu.

Yuzu dengan senandung riangnya membuka pintu kamarku dan berhenti sejenak begitu tersadar bahwa kini Rukia tengah berhadapan dengan tubuhku yang menangkap sosok terkejutnya.

"Ah! Kak Rukia? Syukurlah Kak Rukia berada di sini. Kukira Kak Rukia pergi ke mana," ujar Yuzu tak menyadari suasana ganjal di antara kami.

Rukia membuang wajahnya dari hadapanku. Begitu kusadari, kutatap kembali wanita itu untuk sejanak. Ia menangis.

"Ayolah Kak Rukia! Ayooo...!" Yuzu menyeret salah satu tangan Rukia dari arah belakang untuk dibawanya pergi.

Aku bingung harus bertindak apa setelah ini. Jika aku mencegahnya, Yuzu akan curiga. Dan jika aku memeluknya, maka semua akan menjadi semakin runyam. Namun jika aku membiarkannya, maka aku akan...

"Ayo, Yuzu!" balas Rukia cepat mendahuluiku yang masih juga ragu-ragu.

Pintar, wanita itu memang paling pintar menutupi perasaannya. Dengan nada suara yang sama sekali tak bergetar, tubuhnya melangkah mendahului Yuzu agar gadis itu tidak menyadari raut wajahnya yang kini nampak sangat lapuk.

Keduanya semakin menjauhiku yang masih terpekur dalam potret Rukia yang sedetik lalu berhasil kusakiti. Pria sepertiku memang tak becus membahagiakan seorang wanita.

"Sial!" gumamku begitu perawakan Rukia lenyap di balik pintu, membawa Yuzu dengan obrolan yang begitu mampu menghipnotis adikku untuk tak menyadari kesuramannya.

Kau wanita hebat, Rukia. Yang tidak kumengerti sekarang adalah kenapa kau begitu berlebihan saat aku mengejek Byakuya seperti itu? Padahal dulu, saat aku hampir membunuhnya, kau tak berusaha untuk berbalik membunuhku.

Nyatanya sekarang, apa maksudmu dengan mengucapkan kata benci itu, Rukia? Apakah Byakuya sudah kau anggap sebagai seorang dewa di dalam hidupmu? Orang tersuci yang tak pantas kusebut sembarangan?

Banyak hal yang tak kuketahui tentangmu. Menyadarkanku bahwa kita semakin—jauh.

**xXx**

"A-aku telah berbuat salah pada Kurosaki."

Terdengar nada berbisik di tengah senyapnya naungan mentari di bulan Mei. Udara musim panas merayap melalui jendela kamar mereka. Keduanya menangkap suara angin di balik gagang telepon yang tertempel pada sebelah telinga.

"Katakan padaku, Orihime. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"I-itu... aku mengajaknya untuk melakukan... melakukan itu," gumamnya tak yakin.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau melakukan apa yang Chizuru perintahkan padamu, Orihime! Chizuru itu sedang mempermainkanmu!"

Sinyal diantara mereka memperdengarkan suara haru seorang wanita yang kini tengah berupaya keras menahan pilu dalam hatinya. Kemelut dalam benaknya semakin menjadi.

"S-sebenarnya aku takut saat melakukannya. Ternyata Kurosaki... dia menolakku," tukasnya dengan nada tercekat.

"Hhh... sudah pasti kan? Biar kuberi tahu kau satu rahasia besar mengenai Ichigo. Dia memang memiliki kelainan pada gendernya sebagai lelaki. Kau salah mencintai orang seperti dia, Orihime."

Wanita bersurai panjang sewarna dengan _chocolate _itu memilih untuk mencengkram lengannya yang lain. Buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memilih kepada siapa aku akan jatuh cinta, Tatsuki," ucapnya sembari memandangi pelatar siang di awal musim panas. "Tapi jika saja aku bisa memilih, aku takut, hatiku akan menunjuk Kurosaki, meskipun hingga saat ini aku tak yakin dia bisa mencintaiku."

Sambungan telepon itu tak memperdengarkan suara untuk sesaat. Tatsuki membuang wajahnya, menampakkan rupa prihatin untuk seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Orihime. Sudah cukup, berhentilah...," lirih Tatsuki membayangkan wajah sendu sahabatnya.

Tak lama setelah kalimat tersebut terucap, bunyian isak tangis mengalun di antara sambungan telepon mereka. Memperdengarkan luka hati si wanita yang kini hanya mampu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Wanita itu bukan menangis karena seseorang—bukan untukku. Inoue menangis untuk dirinya sendiri. Betapa ia sangat lugu dan polos. Mempercayai bahwa suatu saat nanti perasaannya akan terbalas olehku. Nyatanya, hanya pedih yang ia dapatkan.

"Di-dia... dia sudah me-melamarku. Bu-bukankah ini ba-ik!"

**xXx**

Aku mendadak malas untuk turun menuju ruang makan. Aku takut Rukia memandangku dengan tatapan itu. Aku takut mendengar kata benci lagi darinya. Aku juga takut, saat aku sampai nanti ia malah beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Ini dilema berat.

"Kakak... cepaaat... cepat kemari!" Yuzu melambai kuat begitu menyadari tubuhku masih terpaku di ujung ruang makan.

Sejenak aku merasa asing dengan rumahku sendiri. Untuk sesaat juga aku merasa Rukia tak begitu peduli dengan kehadiranku. Begitu kuambil kursi di bagian terujung—tepat di depannya, kulihat Rukia tengah memasang wajah gundah, rona wajahnya menunjukkan kegugupan.

"Selamat makan!" teriak Yuzu tak mampu mengalihkan perhatianku akan objek yang kupandang.

Mengetahui hal itu, Yuzu terkekeh menatapku. Karena merasa terganggu, aku pun beralih untuk memandangnya dengan ketidakmengertian yang memuncak. Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Yuzu?" tanyaku datar bahkan tak ramah.

Yuzu menjelaskan seraya mempertahankan isi mulutnya yang penuh. "Baru saja kami membicarakan benda yang tiba-tiba menempel pada tubuh Kak Rukia."

Aku tertarik dengan kalimatnya. "Benda?"

"Ya, awalnya Kak Rukia tak mengerti benda itu bernama apa. Setelah kujelaskan Kak Rukia baru mengerti sepenuhnya."

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Benda apa sih? Aku benar-benar tak dapat menangkap makna dari kalimat Yuzu. Karena tak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, aku mengindahkannya. Dan kurasa, aku salah melakukan hal itu.

**xXx**

Panorama langit sudah terlihat menyamai warna rambutku. Kubidik dari kejauhan mobil ayah sudah mulai memasuki area halaman yang kini tengah kunikmati kehijauannya.

Sedari tadi aku hanya duduk manis ditemani oleh secangkir kopi buatan Yuzu. Aku dan Rukia tidak saling bertegur sapa semenjak acara makan siang usai. Kurasa aku memang sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan Rukia yang sekarang seperti Rukia yang dulu. Yang sekarang lebih sensitif, aku harus lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi jangan juga salahkan aku yang mendadak ikutan sensitif jika menghadapi soal Rukia. Wanita itu sudah terlalu banyak mengisi ruang di otakku. Sehingga apa pun yang bersangkutan dengannya membuat egoku meningkat, bahkan di depan wanita itu sendiri sekali pun.

"Apa-apaan itu? Apakah barang tak berguna lagi yang dibawanya?" gumamku mengawasi ayah yang saat ini berjalan mendekati Rukia dan Yuzu yang tengah asyik dengan ayunan mereka—dasar wanita.

"Selamat sore, Putri-putriku!" sorak ayah seraya menjatuhkan begitu saja dua buah kardus di atas rerumputan.

Sejenak ayah menoleh ke arahku dan memberi isyarat berupa lambaian tangan agar aku mendekat padanya. Kedua kakiku mendadak membelot saat otakku sudah memerintahkan kedua extermitas itu untuk bergerak.

"Ichigo!" teriak ayah mulai tak sabar dengan kelemotanku.

Kuseret kaki-kaki menyebalkan ini untuk mendekat ke arah mereka. Begitu sampai ayah menyuruhku untuk membuka kardus yang pertama dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Sedangkan Rukia diperintahkan untuk membuka kardus yang kedua—lebih mirip kado karena dibungkus lebih rapi.

"Nak Rukia, itu adalah hadiah dari Ichigo. Anakku menyuruhmu untuk memakainya," jelas ayah yang langsung membuatku melirik tajam padanya, kapan aku menyuruh pria itu?

Karena malas untuk memulai pembicaraan aneh membuatku memilih untuk bungkam. Aku memfokuskan diri untuk membuka kardus di hadapanku, begitu terbuka...

"Kembang api?"

"Yukata?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Rukia yang kini mengangkat tinggi yukata berwarna putih ke udara. Ia nampak sangat menyukai benda yang kini dia amati. Kulihat baik-baik perubahan ekspresi wajahnya.

Benar juga, sejak kemarin—saat wanita itu tinggal di rumah ini. Rukia menolak untuk memakai baju selain kimono berlapis miliknya. Wanita itu sampai menggunakan lapisan-lapisan busana katunnya untuk di pakai bergantian. Mungkin ayah membelikan semua itu untuk Rukia pakai di sini seterusnya.

Seterusnya? Maksudnya... selamanya?

"Darah biru sepertimu memang tak pantas memakai baju rakyat jelata, Nak Rukia. Baju anak muda zaman sekarang memang kurang sopan. Pantas saja kau selalu memakai busana kuno itu kan?" bilang ayah sambil menepuk kepala Rukia dengan sayang.

Ah... pemandangan seperti ini lah yang kuimpi-impikan sejak dulu. Ayah memperlakukan Rukia seperti anaknya sendiri. Dilihat dari wajah malu-malu Rukia, sepertinya wanita itu begitu menghormati perkataan ayah yang aku pun sendiri kaget mendengarnya.

Ayah lebih memperhatikan Rukia dari pada aku. Kurang peka, aku kurang memahami wanita seperti Rukia. Aku harus banyak belajar dari ayah.

"Sebenarnya Ayah hanya ingin membelikanmu baju, Nak Rukia. Hanya saja Ichigo ingin menambahkan hadiah khusus untukmu. Sudah kau temukan?" ungkap ayah membuatku penasaran.

Sejenak Rukia mulai mengeluarkan satu-persatu isi kardus itu. Lima buah yukata sudah berhasil ia keluarkan, sebuah sandal kayu dan yang terakhir...

"I-ini... ja-jadi...," Rukia tergagap mengeluarkan isi terakhir dalam kardus itu yang ternyata adalah—beberapa set aneka pakaian dalam!

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya membelikan itu!" Aku reflek berteriak begitu mendapati barang sesakral itulah yang dimaksud ayah.

Ayah tertawa menanggapi rona wajahku yang mendadak aneh, sedangkan Rukia memilih untuk diam dan kembali memasukkan seluruh pemberian sang ayah ke dalam kotak kembali—menatanya dengan rapi.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Oooh, tidak, Nak Rukia. Panggil aku A-y-a-h! Ayah!"

Rukia dengan cepat menundukkan badan dan kembali mengulang kalimatnya, "Ma-maafkan aku Pa... eh, Ayah!"

Ayah tersenyum pada Rukia. Begitu pula diriku, aku tergugah untuk tersenyum melihat hal ini. Sekarang giliran Yuzu menarik-narik ujung busana mahal Rukia. Sepertinya ayah lupa akan satu hal. Yuzu tidak tahu-menahu mengenai identitas asli Rukia.

"Kak Rukia seorang bangsawan? Seorang putri?" tanya Yuzu menggebu.

Rukia tersenyum masam. "Ya, hanya seorang bangsawan. Bukan seorang putri."

Yuzu nampak berpikir, namun terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, gadis itu nampak semakin memuja Rukia.

"Aaahhh... berarti Kak Rukia harus menemukan calon pendamping hidup dulu untuk menjadi putri? Apakah Kak Rukia sudah menemukannya?" kejar Yuzu seraya membantu Rukia mengangkat kardus.

"Sebenarnya wanita sepertiku selalu dijodohkan, Yuzu. Kami tidak pernah menemukan atau mencari," jawab Rukia sejujur-jujurnya.

Aku yang sedari tadi mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Memang tak beda jauh dengan kisah di buku dongeng. Selalu dijodohkan.

"Dan... apakah Kak Rukia sudah dijodohkan?" tanya Yuzu dengan nada nyaris tak rela.

Mendadak aku teringat satu hal. Benar juga, Rukia sudah sepatutnya dinikahkan dengan seorang pemuda bangsawan seperti dirinya. Melihat Rukia sudah beranjak dewasa dengan kepribadian pun yang semakin matang. Salah jika aku mengira Rukia belum mempersiapkan apa pun mengenai perjalanan masa depannya.

Sedetik aku merasa Rukia menatapku untuk sesaat sebelum ia menjawab, "tentu sudah. Aku sudah."

Hancur, entah kenapa semangat hidupku mendadak lenyap oleh sepenggal kalimat itu. Tubuhku yang sebelumnya kokoh berdiri kini tertopang oleh sebelah tangan yang tersangga di balik tiang ayunan.

Aku merasa sebuah ombak besar baru saja menghantam tubuhku, bahkan sebagian nyawaku serasa terbawa ombak besar itu sehingga membuat isi otakku kosong sekarang. Pandanganku menghampa.

"Ichigo! Hoy, Ichigo!"

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia sudah...

"Ichigooo...!"

Berarti aku sudah terlambat untuk...

"ICHIGO!"

**Plak!**

Ayah menempeleng kepalaku sangat kencang hingga tubuhkku oleng ke depan. Semampu mungkin aku mulai menatap jengah ayah, karena malas aku hanya bisa membuang wajah.

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan, eh?" katanya mengujiku.

Untuk menjawabnya saja aku sudah tak ada tenaga. Aku hanya mampu mengangkat bahu.

"Cepat siapkan peralatan _barbeque_ dan meja lipat. Kita adakan pesta kembang api malam ini," ujar ayah datar seraya berjalan melewatiku.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat berdiri tepat sejajar dengan tubuhku yang masih juga tak bereaksi.

"Tetapkan hatimu, Ichigo. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikannya padamu."

Aku membelalakkan kedua mata. Kata-kata itu menyadarkanku. Memang benar Rukia berada di sini sekarang. Dia datang menemuiku, dia menginginkanku.

Di lain pihak aku maupun dirinya sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup yang mungkin saja kami nikahi. Jika itu semua benar, apakah mungkin aku bisa berharap, bahwa Rukia datang kemari adalah untuk meyakinkan perasaannya? Memberiku kesempatan untuk meyakinkannya?

Sontak aku berbalik ke belakang, memandangi punggung seorang wanita yang telah lama kunanti kehadirannya. Mendadak kedua kaki ini ingin segera berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya dan menyatakan diri bahwa aku memang menginginkannya untuk selalu di sisiku.

Aku ingin dia, bukan yang lain.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Bumbu-bumbu konflik sudah sedikit saya tampakkan di sini. Dan tak lupa pelengkap berupa adegan pemanis semoga bisa menghibur _readers_ yang masih setia menunggu update-an HHS. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Luv u, CintQu semua...! Saya tunggu _review_ dari kalian ya...!

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

* * *

**.^_^.**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	7. Heavenly Day 7

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Py ~ **desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** M**

* * *

**Thanks a lot for :**

* * *

**ж Nyia → **Hay, Nyia. Makasih udah mampir lagi ya. Nih saya udah update, selamat membaca.

**ж Namikaze Nara → **Saya mah sejak pertama tahu Anime Naruto, udah jatuh cinta sama Si Uzumaki! Apalagi tau bapaknya, walah... membuat saya penasaran, Clan Namikaze pasti orangnya cakep-cakep and keren-keren. Wkwkwk.

**ж Voidy → **Hehehe, gak apa-apa dah, lebih suka panggil Kak. Makasih udah membaca fic aneh saya. Buat fic Kakak yang Super model Lucia itu cepet update ya?

**ж Seo Shin Young → **Wehehehe, makasih atas reviewnya ya, Say. Sekali lagi tebakannya nyerempet-nyerempet. Tapi tunggu kejutannya ya! Hoho.

* * *

**HARI-HARI SURGA**

== Hepta ==

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Pesta kembang api ya?"

Gumaman si wanita berkebangsawanan Kuchiki itu berhasil membangunkan lamunan panjang Yuzu. Terlihat jelas, gadis kecil itu menyesali pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi... Kak Rukia akan segera menikah?" tanyanya resah sembari mengguratkan garis-garis bibir.

Rukia yang tidak mengeti asal muasal nada lesu itu memilih untuk menjawab seadanya tanpa melihat langsung pada si pelaku.

"Tentu saja, Yuzu. Apakah kau ingin melihatku menjadi perawan tua? Tentu aku akan menikah suatu saat nanti," balas Rukia mantap seraya menahan cengiran.

"Bukannya aku tidak menginginkan Kak Rukia untuk menikah. Hanya saja, aku memikirkan Kakak," ucapnya sembari membuang wajah, gadis itu memperlihatkan rupa gundah.

Rukia yang mulai tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan Yuzu kini memutuskan untuk memutar kepala. Merendahkan pandangan untuk menyoroti kunciran Yuzu yang amat manis menurutnya—mengingatkan Rukia akan bentuk rambutnya dulu.

"Kakakmu? Maksudnya Kurosaki Ichigo?" tukas Rukia sambil membenahi letak kardus yang kini ia sanggah dengan kedua lengan.

Yuzu mengangguk lemah. "Bukankah sudah kujelaskan saat di meja makan tadi, bahwa sesuatu yang tersemat di jari Kak Rukia itu memiliki arti," sambungnya dengan nada yang semakin tak enak didengar.

Mengetahui itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan meletakkan kembali kardus yang ia bawa di atas permukaan tanah. Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara—tepatnya telapak tangan kiri.

"Maksudmu benda bernama cincin ini?" tutur Rukia mengamati benda berkilauan di jari manisnya. "Kau bilang benda ini melambangkan keseriusan seorang pria kepada seorang wanita. Benar seperti itu?"

Sejenak Yuzu memandangi kilauan indah di jari manis Rukia yang terangkat sejajar dengan langit.

"Ya, benda itu hanya akan benar-benar diberikan oleh seorang pria jika mereka sudah merasa yakin dan menetapkan wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya—kami menyebutnya sebagai pertunangan. Apakah Kak Rukia tidak mengetahui hal itu?"

Rukia menggeleng polos. "Tidak, aku hanya mengenal perjodohan dan pernikahan. Aku masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya mengenai penjelasanmu itu, Yuzu," jawabnya seraya menurunkan tangan.

"Aku sebenarnya juga masih belum paham benar, Kak Rukia. Yang kutahu saat sepasang kekasih memiliki cincin untuk dipakai di jari manis, berarti mereka pasti berencana untuk menikah."

Rukia mulai mengerti sekarang.

Wanita dengan terusan kimono berbahan katun itu tersenyum datar dan memilih untuk merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuh Yuzu. Wanita beriris indigo itu bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut menyentuh tanah—kedua tangannya bertengger di bahu Yuzu.

Gadis ini melewatkan satu hal yang amat penting.

"Kau melupakan satu hal yang penting, Yuzu. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih."

Tutur kata itu membuat pupil mata Yuzu mengecil—menunjukkan keterkejutan karena sepasang kelopak matanya pun kian melebar. Benar, yang diucapkan Rukia memang benar.

Yuzu membuang wajah. Rupa kecewa jelas terukir di paras lugunya. Rukia yang mulai mengerti maksud dari setiap rajukan Yuzu memilih untuk menangkup wajah gadis yang mendadak muram tersebut.

Mengajaknya bersitatap intim seraya tersenyum masam.

"Lagi pula Kakakmu itu bodoh. Dia terlalu lamban," bilang Rukia yang ditutup dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

Wanita dengan tubuh semampai beserta surai yang melambai mengikuti terpaan angin—membuat Yuzu terpana. Ekspresi itu—Kak Rukia-nya menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa yang tak mampu diukur kadar kedalamannya, rupanya nampak teramat lapuk.

Rukia mulai berdiri dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya terulur untuk menjangkau sekotak benda yang sedari tadi terbengkalai di atas pijakan kaki. Mendadak wajah ramah itu mendatar, sorot matanya menatap jauh ke dasar bumi.

"Dia membuatku bingung. Aku lelah bermain-main seperti ini. Dia terlalu lama mengulur waktu, membuatku tak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya," gumam Rukia lemah.

Sontak wajah Yuzu menunjukkan perubahan rona yang menakjubkan. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar dan langsung bersemangat menatap jagad raya. Satu hal yang pasti, Rukia mempunyai sedikit rasa untuk si Kakak semata wayangnya.

"Ja-jadi... Kak Rukia juga menyukai...,"

"Rukia!"

Sebuah gema suara berhasil memutus pembicaraan klimaks antara Rukia dan Yuzu. Keduanya kini menoleh kepada seorang pria yang tengah bertapak riang mendekat ke arah mereka. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia, tunggu. Tunggu sebentar," pinta Ichigo sembari menahan dada, pria itu merasakan debaran aneh tepat di bagian terlebar tubuh tegapnya.

Rukia menatap jengah Ichigo seraya membenahi letak kardus di atas tangan.

"Ada perlu apa, Kurosaki?"

Raut bahagia pada wajah Ichigo perlahan terkikis. Bukan hanya pria Kurosaki itu saja yang terkejut, seorang gadis kecil juga nampak tak setuju dengan kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Rukia.

Ichigo mengerutkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam.

"Kurosaki? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

Rukia memilih untuk memandang objek selain Ichigo.

"Apa aku salah? Aku tidak memanggilmu bodoh atau idiot, bukan? Aku menyebutkan namamu," nada bicaranya amat sinis.

Ichigo mendecih seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tampak meremehkan Rukia. Pria itu benar-benar tak bisa menerima alasan seambigu itu.

"Sejak dulu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Ichigo, bukan? Apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini padaku?" nyatanya si pria terbujuk untuk bernada sinis pula.

Rukia membalik tubuh sehingga kini memunggungi pria yang sebelumnya berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Ia terlihat malas menghadapi Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat denganmu lagi, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo tertawa rendah di belakang tubuh Rukia. Sejenak kedua alis Rukia saling bertaut heran sebelum sebuah tangan menarik salah satu bahunya dengan kasar—membuat tubuh Rukia terpaksa berbalik lagi menghadap Ichigo.

"Tatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu! Kau tak mengerti sopan santun, eh?" nada bicara Ichigo semakin menajam.

Rukia menyipitkan mata. Wanita itu mengutuk benar tindakan Ichigo yang kembali bersikap kasar padanya. Sejak kapan Ichigo menjadi seperti ini? Membuat Rukia semakin jemu jika terus menerus diperlakukan seperti ini.

**Plak!**

Rukia menampik lengan Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Ya! Aku memang tak mengerti sopan santun! Lantas kau mau apa? " tatang Rukia seraya berseru.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengeti jalan pikiran wanita sepertimu! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Kau aneh!" sergap Ichigo sembari mendekat selangkah pada Rukia—mulai beradu argumen.

Rukia terpanggil untuk menerima tantangan Ichigo. Kedua kakinya terjinjit untuk kembali mengeluarkan spekulasi balasan.

"Justru kau yang membuatku muak, Kurosaki! Kau yang aneh!" todong Rukia seraya mendorong dada Ichigo menjauh.

Ichigo terdorong selangkah ke belakang. "Ceh! Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu! Kau berubah!" tutur Ichigo dengan jujur pada akhirnya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu! Kau membuatku menyesal telah datang kemari!" bentak Rukia yang diakhiri bantingan kardus diantara mereka.

Ichigo terbungkam. Rukia telah mengucapkan pernyataan kecewa pada dirinya. Ichigo mulai menyadari satu hal, dirinya tak mampu membuat Rukia merasa nyaman di sampingnya. Tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Wanita itu terengah-engah untuk sesaat—menandakan kemarahan yang sungguh ingin sekali ia lutupkan sepenuhnya. Namun Rukia masih terlalu waras untuk sekedar membongkar segala unek-unek dalam batinnya.

"Jadi... kau menyesal telah bertemu denganku?" Ichigo bertanya dengan sorot meredup.

"Ya! Aku menyesal! Perlu berapa kali lagi aku mengulangnya untukmu?"

Ichigo benar-benar mati kutu. Dibentak oleh wanita yang dikasihinya merupakan satu hal yang benar-benar berada di luar imaji otaknya. Padahal semenit yang lalu si pria bertekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada si wanita. Namun apa, selalu saja pertengkaranlah yang berhasil dimulainya.

Ichigo terlihat frustasi. Ia mencengkram kepala miliknya dengan wajah yang tak bisa lagi dikatakan berantakkan—lebih dari itu, ia nampak sangat putus asa.

"Su-sudah... kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Kumohon...,"

Betapa terkejutnya Rukia dan Ichigo mendapati Yuzu hampir saja menangis menonton aksi pertengkaran mereka. Yang kurang lebih mirip pertengkaran hebat antara sepasang suami istri yang berhasil di tonton oleh anak kandung mereka sendiri.

Kedua hati sejoli itu mencelos.

"Sudah... jangan diteruskan lagi, Kak Rukia. Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Yuzu memperlihatkan pancaran mengaca di sepanjang sklera matanya.

Rukia yang menyadari hal itu segera mengambil kembali sekotak bingkisan yang sempat terbanting oleh amarahnya. Wanita itu menahan si kotak dengan sebelah tangan dan pinggang ramping miliknya, sedangkan tangan yang lain meraih jemari Yuzu untuk dibawanya menjauh.

"Ayo, Yuzu. Kita pergi."

Tidak ada kepastian dan tidak ada rasa iba sama sekali dari diri Rukia untuk sekedar menatap Ichigo sebelum keduanya berpisah. Ichigo yang tak mampu berkata apa pun hanya bisa memandangi kedua wanita yang sangat disayanginya kini pergi menjauh.

Pria itu meruntuki kesensitifan emosinya. Entah kenapa, saat menyadari bahwa Rukia mulai terlihat menjauhinya secara perlahan seperti ini—membuat dirinya naik pitam begitu saja. Ia tak suka dengan sikap aneh Rukia kepadanya, ia memaksa Rukia menjadi wanita yang ia harapkan.

"Ceh... Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?"

**xXx**

Pesona senja kini tergantikan oleh terangnya sinar rembulan—menandakan awal musim panas untuk kedua orang pria yang sedari tadi masih jua terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas baru mereka.

Isshin kini mempersiapkan beberapa piring di atas meja lipat sedang yang beberapa saat yang lalu dibawa oleh Ichigo dari gudang di bagian tersamping rumahnya.

Sedari tadi sepasang mata Isshin terus mengawasi si anak sulung yang memasang wajah tak sedap dipandang. Wajah khas Kurosaki Ichigo saat memendam masalah dalam benaknya—membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya prihatin.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada seorang wanita, Ichigo. Bersikaplah lebih lembut dan bersabarlah. Jangan terburu-buru," tutur Isshin mulai mendekat.

Ichigo masih juga tak mempedulikan perkataan sang ayah—mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak mendengar. Kedua iris hazelnya tetap terpatri pada sepotong daging yang kini merebah di atas piranti pemanggang yang membara.

Ichigo menatap hal itu tanpa semangat hidup. Pancaran matanya menghampa.

"Hhh... kau benar-benar payah!"

Isshin hanya bisa menghela napas. Baru kali ini pria baya itu melihat si putra kebanggaannya melamunkan sesuatu berlarut-larut seperti saat ini. Bahkan sampai daging itu berwarna kehitaman pun Ichigo tetap saja tak bergeming.

Isshin menghampiri anaknya begitu menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Lihatlah ke belakang. Dia sangat menawan."

Tepukan dan mantra yang diucapkan Isshin mampu mengembalikan roh Kurosaki Ichigo yang sempat berkelana tak tentu arah. Pria dengan setelan baju santai khas musim panas itu kini menoleh.

"Ruki... a?"

Pusat kehidupannya berdegup progresif. Pancaran matanya tertegun. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak beku. Pria itu tak berkedip sedikit pun, bahkan untuk sejenak menahan napas dan menengguk ludah dengan begitu sulit.

Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sedang terpesona.

Pria bersurai jingga itu terlalu terang-terangan. Potret Rukia tercermin bagai seorang dewi di kedua lensa matanya.

Bagaimana sepasang kaki panjang wanita itu kini berjalan menuju ke arahnya—bahkan Ichigo sempat membayangkan Rukia tersenyum serta mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya.

Perpaduan yukata berwarna putih yang melebur sempurna dengan kulit mempesona milik Rukia—terlebih memperlihatkan begitu menggiurkannya leher Rukia yang terpapar kontras dengan gemerlap sinar rembulan dan bintang.

Mencuci otak Ichigo untuk tak rela menatap hal lain kecuali si Kuchiki—wanita idamannya.

"Hey! Jangan memasang wajah semesum itu, Bodoh! Dia akan semakin menjauhimu," bisik Isshin dengan tekanan seraya menyenggol pinggang Ichigo dengan usil.

Sontak Ichigo langsung saja membuang pandangnya ke arah samping. Sejenak ia merasa telah dibodohi oleh kegilaan otaknya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil duduk tepat di bangku yang telah ia siapkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Mencoba menbenahi isi otaknya yang mulai menyimpang.

"Aaah... aku benar-benar sudah gila," desah Ichigo sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

"Wah! Kak Rukia cantik sekali!" Yuzu berteriak sembari melambaikan sebelah tangan yang telah siap dengan sebatang kembang api berukuran sedang.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan kini menatap Yuzu yang berjarak sangat jauh dari posisi dimana dirinya berdiri. Rukia merasa enggan berjalan sejauh itu.

Ichigo kembali melirik Rukia melewati bagian tersudut matanya. Dalam hati, Ichigo hanya mampu mendecih. Sejenak ia benar-benar menginginkan tubuh itu bisa ia dekap secepatnya—saat ini juga.

Rukia berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat sejajar dengan bangku yang saat ini Ichigo singgahi. Wanita itu sepertinya memilih untuk berdiri di sana.

"Kenapa mereka jauh sekali?" Rukia berkomentar menyadari bahwa ketiga makhluk Kurosaki selain Ichigo, mengambil tempat hampir mendekati pintu keluar halaman rumah mereka. "Kenapa tidak di sini saja?" sambungnya berdecak malas.

Untuk sesaat Ichigo mendengar gumaman yang terlontar dari bibir tipis wanitanya. Ichigo memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan ilegal. Meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin Rukia sudi menanggapinya.

"Sangat berbahaya menyulut kembang api terlalu dekat dengan rumah. Lagi pula akan tampak semakin bagus jika kita melihatnya dari jarak yang pas."

Rukia menoleh pelan pada sesosok manusia yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ringan dari mulutnya. Wanita itu memilih untuk berdiam diri dan bersikukuh untuk bungkam.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang wanita angkuh yang kini tak menganggap kehadirannya sama sekali. Seolah angin sederet kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan, membuat Ichigo benar-benar putus asa.

"Untuk yang tadi...," ucap Ichigo seraya menyanggah tubuh dengan kedua lengan yang ditekuk dan tertopang pada kedua pahanya, kepala pria itu tertunduk dalam. "Aku minta maaf. Mungkin... aku berlebihan."

Rukia melirik gelagat Ichigo yang nampak begitu lemah menanggapi aksinya. Rukia membenahi letak anak rambut yang membingkai wajah dan menggosok sepintas tengkuk leher yang dirasanya mulai mendingin.

Wanita itu melepas jepitan rambut yang sedari tadi menahan rambutnya ke atas—mencoba menghangatkan bagian tubuhnya yang sempat terpapar oleh dinginnya udara di bulan Mei.

"Terserah kau saja."

Jawaban yang sekali lagi tak bisa dimengerti Ichigo. Bukannya menerima permintaan maafnya, Rukia malah menyahuti etiket baik tesebut dengan sederet kalimat tak bermakna.

Sayang, Ichigo tak ingin hal ini semakin larut ia rasakan tanpa perjuangan sedikit pun untuk merubahnya.

"Duduklah. Apakah kau terlalu jijik untuk sekedar duduk di bangku yang sama denganku?" wajahnya sangat masam, Ichigo tak mampu memendam kemelut yang menohok batinnya.

Sejenak Rukia merasa sangat bersalah telah memperlakukan Ichigo sejahat ini. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan mendekat pada bangku yang kini ditawarkan Ichigo untuknya. Wanita itu duduk dengan jarak terjauh—ia mengambil bagian paling tepi dari bangku tersebut.

Ichigo tersenyum datar. Sepasang mata bersudut tajam itu tertuju mutlak pada uraian rambut panjang Rukia—yang tersampir indah menutupi punggungnya. Jemari Ichigo tergoda untuk menyentuh hal itu.

"Rambutmu sangat panjang. Aku menyukainya," puji Ichigo dengan nada putus asa, bukan dengan nada memuji—kesannya jadi aneh.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo. Tak biasanya pria ini mengucapkan kata pujian untuk properti anggota tubuhnya. Malah sejauh Rukia mengingat, Ichigo selalu mengejek dan mengatainya sejak dulu.

Rukia yang tak mau termakan godaan pasaran seperti itu memilih untuk tersenyum miring dan membuang wajah menuju sepasang sandal kayu yang terpakai di kedua kakinya.

"Aku terpaksa memanjangkannya. Seorang bangsawan sepertiku harus memiliki rambut panjang yang terurai."

Ichigo tersenyum ramah seraya memandangi pelatar langit malam. "Kau benar, Lurichio juga memiliki rambut panjang yang indah."

Rukia sedikit menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. Satu lagi kesalahan Ichigo, jangan pernah memuji wanita lain dihadapan pasanganmu. Rupanya Ichigo melupakan satu hal itu.

"Tak kusangka kau masih mengingatnya. Ternyata gadis itu terlalu membekas dalam ingatanmu," tanggap Rukia kurang ramah masih tetap berlagak memandangi sandal sebagai objek yang paling menarik daripada Ichigo.

Ichigo mendelik sejenak.

"Sial!" celanya dalam hati.

Ia kembali membuat suasana hati Rukia memburuk. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan sambil meruntuki kebodohanya dalam benak. Kenapa di saat penting seperti saat ini Ichigo selalu membuat kesalahan?

"Apa ada yang salah pada diriku?" gumam Ichigo dengan nada sangat rendah hingga tak mampu terdengar oleh sepasang telinga lawan bicaranya.

Keheningan kembali membalut jeda lama diantara mereka. Keduanya masih terlalu enggan untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Hanya saja Ichigo sedikit kurang nyaman duduk berjauhan dengan Rukia.

Ia ingin mendekat dan kembali bersenda gurau dengan Rukia seperti dulu saat gadis itu masih menjabat sebagai _partner _pembasmi hollow bersamanya.

"Haaahhh...," Ichigo menghembuskan napas panjang begitu mengetahui bahwa Rukia masih jua terlalu tertarik mengawasi sepasang sandal daripada harus beradu mata dengannya.

Ichigo merindukan bagaimana kedua indigo itu menatapnya seperti dulu. Meskipun belum sehari penuh mereka saling berdiam diri, tapi tetap saja, Ichigo tidak rela menyia-nyiakan waktu kebersamaan seperti ini dengan hanya berdiam diri pasrah.

Di lain pihak, terlihat dari kejauhan, Isshin tengah mencuri pandang kepada sejoli yang kini sedang duduk berjauhan seraya tetap saling mengasingkan diri. Kedua anak muda itu membuat Isshin khawatir.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala. Isshin membatin, "benar-benar tidak bisa menghadapi seorang wanita. Kau hanya perlu merayunya, Ichigo. Itulah kelebihan seorang lelaki. Wanita hanya perlu disanjung!"

Dengan cepat Isshin meraih salah satu kembang api dan bergegas menyulutnya. Mungkin sedikit pemanis berupa ledakan di atas langit mampu membuyarkan atmosfer aneh diantara keduanya.

"Mungkin... ini bisa membantu."

**Duar!**

"Ah!"**  
**

Rukia terkejut bukan main. Suara menggelegar yang tiba-tiba memekakkan kedua telinganya membuat kepala si wanita kini mendefleksi maksimal ke udara.

Rukia yang sedari tadi dipenuhi oleh rasa sesak dan gundah mendadak menunjukkan rona kagum tanpa beban dalam otaknya. Wanita itu mulai tersenyum seraya memandangi latar langit berhias pijaran mesiu yang berloncatan memijak angkasa.

Di atas jagad nun jauh itu—Rukia melihat jelas bagaimana wewarnian kembang api saling meledakkan diri membentuk semacam torehan garis menyerupai kelopak bunga raksasa. Jarak pandangnya sangat pas—membuat Rukia harus terpesona.

"Lihatlah, Ichigo! Coba lihat! Ini lebih besar daripada yang waktu itu!" sorak Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit dengan polosnya—tanpa sadar ia menawarkan gencatan senjata begitu lidahnya kembali mengelukan nama **Ichigo**.

Wanita itu terlalu terbuai sehingga melupakan satu hal. Gelak tubuhnya serta tutur katanya dan rona wajahnya—membuat Ichigo mulai kehilangan pertahanan.

Perlahan Rukia menolehkan kepala dengan air muka tetap memuja si angkasa—begitu cantik. Wanita itu ingin menunjukkan pada Ichigo, bahwa kembang api tersebut sangatlah indah. Menurut Rukia hal selumrah itu terlihat seperti keajaiban langit yang sungguh terlalu ajaib untuk disaksikannya.

"Lihatlah ke atas Ichigo! Cepat lihat!" sorak Rukia semakin girang mengetahui Ichigo masih juga terdiam mengawasinya.

Paduan keeksotisan Kuchiki membuat Ichigo tak mampu berkata-kata. Cukup melihat seintim mungkin tanpa harus bersuara. Wanita itu nampak begitu cantik dengan senyum yang melebar, tulang pipinya terangkat membentuk ukiran bibir yang mempesona. Kurosaki Ichigo mulai was-was, ia takut tak mampu menahan diri lagi.

Ia seorang pria dewasa normal.

Wajah Rukia merona memandangi indahnya lukisan langit yang baru kali ini ia temui. Ichigo keliru besar jika harus menatap pemandangan itu terlalu lama. Karena sebelah tangan Ichigo sudah tak mampu lagi terkontrol oleh otaknya yang mendadak kehilangan kendali begitu saja.

"Eh," hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir Rukia.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo meraih jemari Rukia yang sejak tadi menujuk angkasa untuk dirinya. Lengan yang jauh lebih kuat itu menarik jemari halus Rukia untuk segera dimonopolinya.

Ichigo merasakan kebahagiaan yang memuncak saat ia berhasil membawa tubuh wanita itu menghadap padanya. Apalagi saat sebelah tangan yang lain mampu meraih pinggang sang wanita secara diam-diam. Sungguh, wajah terkejut Rukia semakin menggoda dirinya untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang...,"

Belum mampu sang Kuchiki berekspresi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sensasi geli yang memenuhi kuat seluruh rongga perutnya. Merasakan degupan jantung yang mendadak menaungi penuh seluruh sisi relung dalam dadanya. Ia merasakan hangat dan mendadak tubuhnya tegang.

Hanya satu, penyebab sensasi asing itu berasal dari bibirnya yang tertikam lembut oleh bibir Ichigo yang terus mengajaknya untuk terlena. Membimbing Rukia untuk melayang hingga mampu menggapai bintang.

Wajahnya memanas, pipinya merona dan indigonya melebar. Apalagi begitu ia mampu merasakan setiap gerakan beritme kini mulai menggoda gairah tubuhnya. Kepala Rukia sampai berkunang-kunang.

Ichigo merangkul tubuh Rukia untuk tak menjauh lagi dari lengkungan bahunya. Pemuda itu menautkan jemari untuk bersatu dengan salah satu tangan Rukia.

Ichigo mengajak sang wanita menuju dunianya. Dunia keposesifan saat gerakan bibir itu mulai memainkan saraf kekukuhan seorang Kuchiki.

Wanita itu berhasil luluh.

Kedua tangan Rukia yang sebelumnya menahan dada Ichigo kini mencengkram serat baju milik si pria dengan kuat. Sepasang matanya pun terlelap oleh pijatan lembut di kedua bibir yang semakin terasa membara.

Sejenak _insting_ kewanitaannya menyuruh bibir itu untuk bergerak membalas ritme permainan Ichigo. Meskipun ragu, ia merasa terdesak untuk membalas pagutan tersebut.

Keduanya sudah saling hilang akal. Yang mereka tahu adalah rasa menyenangkan saat kedua penampang tubuh tersebut semakin merapat dan merapat—Ichigo memperdalam ciumannya dan mempererat apitan tubuhnya.

Lama, ini terlalu lama bagi Rukia yang masih terlalu dini merasakan nikmatnya surga dari diri Ichigo. Sejujurnya wanita itu enggan untuk melepas kuluman hangat tersebut, namun hal ini benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali, tubuhnya terbawa oleh permainan Ichigo.

Perlahan Rukia membuka sedikit indigo sayunya. Memandangi wajah serius Ichigo yang kini tengah berusaha membuainya dengan lumatan-lumatan indah yang sama sekali tak sanggup diimajinasikannya.

Cengkraman jemari Rukia menguat. Ia terpesona mengetahui begitu seriusnya air muka Ichigo saat beradu kehangatan dengannya.

Seakan merasa, dengan perlahan kedua iris musim gugur itu mulai terbuka, menyadari bagaimana Rukia memperhatikan wajah si pria sedari tadi. Rukia tertangkap basah.

Pria tangguh itu membalas tatapan si wanita tak kalah lembut—dengan masih tetap mengeksploitasi bibir pasangannya dengan khidmat. Membuat debumam jantung Rukia semakin menjadi.

Wanita itu malu, sangat malu. Dan dengan cepat menutup rapat-rapat kembali matanya.

Sejenak Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum menawan di antara sempitnya himpitan bibir mereka. Masih juga lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum, padahal sedetik yang lalu ia tak yakin akan mampu mengubah suasana hati Rukia dengan cara senaif ini.

Rasa baru ini sama sekali tak terbayangkan oleh Ichigo akan hadir mengarungi kehangatan malam pengawal musim panasnya—bersama si bunga dambaan hati—Rukia.

Terlalu lama kedua bibir itu saling menyapa. Namun tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memiliki niatan untuk kembali memisahkan kedua bagian yang terlalu sibuk untuk saling memuaskan.

Sebenarnya Rukia masih terlalu lugu menyenangkan pasangannya dalam hal berciuman. Hanya saja, percaya atau tidak, gerakan perlahan Ichigo seakan sengaja dilakukan agar Rukia mampu menirunya. Pria itu mengajarkan bagaimana cara berciuman kepada Rukia.

"Ukh...," Rukia mulai terlihat masam.

Wanita itu panik saat pasokan udara mulai habis mengisi rongga di dalam parunya.

Kuchiki Rukia masih terlalu polos mengerjakan kebiasaan sejoli dalam bercinta, karena ia sendiri baru kali ini dicium oleh seorang pria. Lain halnya dengan Ichigo, bibir pemuda itu tak ragu untuk menghisap segala perasa yang terkecap dari bibir pasangannya. Menghirup udara dengan mudah dan menghembuskannya bersama ciuman yang dalam.

Rukia mulai resah. Ia menepuk bahu Ichigo beberapa kali. Sayang si pria masih terlalu asyik dengan aktivitasnya. Pemuda itu malah semakin mengekang pinggul si wanita untuk tetap mengajaknya saling menenggak kehangatan. Rasa Rukia terlalu manis untuknya.

**xXx**

Di lain pihak, Isshin lumayan terkejut dengan aksi Ichigo. Rupa-rupanya Isshin secara diam-diam terus mengawasi perkembangan gerak kedua orang itu.

Namun Isshin tetap saja tak habis pikir, Ichigo mampu mematikan gerak tubuh Rukia dengan hanya satu tarikan ringan. Dan dengan cepat anak semata wayangnya itu meraup bibir putri ketiganya dan—selesai—mereka akhirnya berciuman.

"Ceh! Kau beruntung tidak mendapat tamparan. Rupanya kau ahli selangkah dibandingkan denganku dalam hal berciuman," tutur Isshin merasa kalah.

"Apa Ayah mengatakan sesuatu?" Yuzu dan Karin saling menatap ke arah Isshin dan bertanya dengan nada dan kata yang sama.

Dengan cepat Isshin terhentak dan secepat mungkin mendorong punggung kedua anaknya semakin menjauh. Sejenak keringat dingin sempat menetes melalui celah pori dahinya.

"Benar-benar, apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo sampai harus mencium Rukia di tempat serawan ini?" pikir Isshin tak mampu memaklumi.

Yuzu yang menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada ayahnya memilih untuk menoleh ke belakang di kala sang ayah tengah mengalihkan perhatian Karin dengan menyodorkan kembang api besar kepada gadis berpawakan tomboy tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Yuzu. Wajahnya mendadak merona dan dengan segera membuang pandang kembali ke arah depan.

"Ka-Kakak melakukan...," gumamnya tak sanggup melengkapi kalimat.

**xXx**

Dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Ichigo mulai melepas kaitan hangat antara kedua bibir tersebut. Mengakhiri rasa nikmat kepayang yang sempat membuat Ichigo berpikir untuk segera mengusung Rukia ke ranjang tidurnya, menyimpan gadis itu di dalam ruang tidur yang terkunci dan segera menindaklanjuti gairah kelelakiannya yang terbangun.

Oh, tidak. Ichigo harus mampu menahan diri.

"Hah... hah...," Rukia terengah dan menyandarkan puncak kepalanya pada dada kokoh Ichigo yang tampak tak semenggebu dirinya dalam meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen dari udara.

Rukia sangat lemas. Dan itu disadari betul oleh Ichigo.

"Maaf. Apakah aku terlalu menyiksamu?" tanyanya polos.

Dengan cepat Rukia mendorong dada Ichigo mejauh dan menunjuk hidung si pria dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Rukia yang mengucapkan hal itu dengan masih bermuka merah, bibir belepotan dan napas yang terengah—membuat Ichigo tertawa maklum.

"Ya, ya ya...," tanggap Ichigo santai.

Dengan telaten ia mengusap bibir Rukia. Pandangannya kembali melembut saat mengingat begitu lezatnya rasa bibir Rukia saat dijamah oleh bibir miliknya. Membuatnya ingin menguasi diri Rukia seutuhnya. Ia semakin menginginkan wanita ini.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa tak nyaman," ujarnya dengan nada selembut mata yang kini menguarkan pesona sayang pada diri Rukia.

Oh, Rukia tak mampu mengingat hal itu. Memandang Ichigo yang seperti ini membuatnya benar-benar lemah.

Rukia menampik tangan Ichigo dan membuang wajahnya. Sejenak ia menahan bibir miliknya untuk tidak berkata aneh lagi kepada Ichigo. Perlakuan Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu membuat Rukia semakin payah.

Ada rasa yang semakin memuncak di dalam hatinya. Rancun dunia yang disebutnya cinta kini mulai menginfeksi seluruh perasaannya.

Ichigo memejamkan mata seraya mulai berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana. Jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut bersamaku."

Ichigo tahu, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Rukia dalam hal berciuman, karena Ichigo tak ingin memperkeruh suasana indah yang sudah diraihnya—pria itu memilih untuk menjaga jarak dulu. Sampai Rukia mulai paham makna dari ciuman Ichigo tersebut untuknya.

Ia tak ingin terburu-buru lagi.

"Kak Ichi! Cepat kemari! Bantu aku menyulutnya. Ini masih terlalu banyak!" _koar_ Karin dengan kerutan yang hampir menyamai milik Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum sejenak dan mulai berlari menghampiri Karin. Namun pandangan Ichigo tertuju pada Yuzu yang sejak tadi begitu pekat mengawasinya. Ichigo sempat heran.

"Kenapa Kakak meninggalkan Kak Rukia sendirian?"

Ichigo tertawa rendah, kini kedua lensa matanya menatap gemerlap bintang yang masih terkesan redup jika dibandingkan dengn sorot matanya yang berbinar. Pria itu sangat bahagia.

"Karena... kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku meninggalkannya seperti ini," gumam Ichigo yang kembali menimbulkan pertanyaan baru dalam benak Yuzu.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

* * *

**.^_^.**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	8. Heavenly Day 8 Ending

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Py ~ **desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s), Panjang  
**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

* * *

**HARI-HARI SURGA**

== Hepta ==

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Wanita berbusana yukata itu kini tengah mengiris-iris sebuah wortel. Mungkin karena bentuk wortel yang ia potong lucu, wanita itu selalu saja nampak menahan tawa dengan wajah memerah.

Bukannya apa, sebenarnya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan segera kepada _Nii-sama _nya di Komunitas Roh sana, bahwa...

**Ting Tong**

Suara bel memecah keheningan di dalam dapur. Kedua manusia berjenis kelamin wanita—yang notabene menyukai aktivitas memasak—kini menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan.

"Ah! Biar aku saja yang membukakannya, Kak Rukia. Ini terlalu pagi, mungkin yang lainnya belum bangun," salah satu dari mereka mendahului untuk berbicara—Kurosaki Yuzu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Yuzu."

Rukia tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya yang merona dan bersinar karena bahagia malah membuat wajah seorang Yuzu terpesona untuk sejenak.

Dengan cepat Yuzu menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya. Sempat ia beku menatap wajah penuh rona bahagia itu. _Kak Rukia memang cantik. _Begitulah pikirnya.

Dengan cepat Yuzu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih jua melihat ke arah si gadis kecil—mengantar kepergiannya. Namun sebuah nada _duk _terdengar saat tubuh sang gadis menabrak sesuatu tepat di balik pintu.

Rukia nyaris menautkan alisnya. Ia tak bisa melihat keadaan di ruang dapur. Karena suara itu berasal dari luar pintu.

"Ah! Maaf, Kak!"

"Ya, tak masalah."

Begitu mendengar nada berat itu, Rukia dengan kecepatan kilat segera berbalik untuk memotongi kembali wortel-wortel yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Wanita _single _itu nampak sedikit gugup—terlihat dari cara ia memotong wortel yang nampak tak sesantai sebelumnya.

"Tumben Kakak bangun sepagi ini?" suara itu terdengar kembali dalam indra pendengaran Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, "dimana Rukia?"

Awalnya Yuzu sedikit terjingkat karena terkejut. Tak biasanya si kakak kesayangannya ini menanyakan Kak Rukia-nya pagi-pagi begini.

Sembari tertawa rendah Yuzu menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya. "Di sana," tunjuk Yuzu pada dinding. "Kak Rukia sedang memasak bersamaku," lanjutnya. "Aku akan membukakan pintu, kurasa ada tamu penting yang datang pagi-pagi begini."

Ichigo hanya mengagguk dan menggaruk rambutnya yang memang sudah kusut.

Dengan kepergian Yuzu, maka Ichigo dengan santai mulai masuk ke dalam dapur. Tubuhnya tersangga di antara pintu. Kedua amber tajamnya menatap tubuh sang Kuchiki yang kini membelakanginya. Bibir si Kurosaki muda membentuk senyuman.

"Pagi, Rukia."

"Pa-pagi, Ichigo!"

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam. Kenapa juga harus gagap saat menjawab kalimat salam darinya? Ichigo mulai berjalan seraya tetap mengamati gelak tubuh wanita pujaannya. Benar-benar tipe seorang istri yang sempurna.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Rukia?"

Tanpa menggerakkan badan, Rukia menjawab seraya menggerakkan bibir,"A-aku baik-baik saja," jeda sejenak. "Kenapa?"

Kalimat terasa sangat singkat. Ichigo menuju ke arah lemari es dan membukanya. Meraih sebotol air mineral dan merontokkan penyegelnya.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja."

Ichigo mulai mengangkat botol air mineralnya ke udara. Seraya tetap meneguk minuman, lelaki itu terus saja berpikir. Ada kalanya ia ingin jujur terhadap perasaannya dan ingin membentuk sebuah kisah cinta bersama seorang wanita yang tepat.

Contohnya saja bersama... Rukia?

Bersama tegukan itu, Ichigo juga kembali mengingat-ingat kenangan di malam itu. Kenyataan bahwa Rukia tidak menolak ciumannya adalah kenyataan yang sungguh membuat Ichigo menjelma sebagai seorang pria terbahagia di alam semesta.

Pria itu terkikik sejenak hingga hampir tersedak begitu mengetahui isi otaknya yang terkesan sangat berlebihan.

Lain halnya dengan Rukia. Wanita yang merasa diberi pertanyaan aneh itu kini menatap lawan bicaranya dari bagian tersudut bola matanya. Ia tetap mengamati wajah Ichigo yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah kosong—menerawang di permukaan dinding.

Rukia baru menyadari, bahwa Ichigo adalah pria yang amat sempurna di balik refleksi lensa matanya. Pria yang begitu tampan serta tinggi. Pria yang ia butuhkan—yang tak sadar ia cintai hingga perpisahan itu membuatnya benar-benar yakin akan apa yang ia rasakan.

Bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan seorang Ichigo.

Lama. Terlalu lama sepasang _indigo _itu menatap jelmaan makluk tuhan terseksi yang sempat diimajinasikan dalam otaknya. Seksi dalam artian lain.

Seksi saat wajah itu berekspresi serius saat membumbungkannya ke angkasa. Seksi saat tubuh itu merengkuhnya begitu posesif. Seksi saat tatapannya teracung tulus hanya padanya.

Oh, tidak, wajah Rukia merona.

"Tidak salah lagi, aku mencintai pria ini," ia bergumam seraya tatap mencuri pandang dan dengan sebelah tangan tetap memegang pisau.

Dan terjadilah hal yang paling tak diinginkan Rukia. Jarinya tergores.

"Ah!" pekiknya terkejut.

Ichigo menoleh. Diusaikannya acara minum sambil berhayal—dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Rukia yang kini nampak meratapi ujung jarinya yang berdarah.

"Aku... tersayat," gumam Rukia tak sadar hanya memandangi jarinya tanpa melakukan apapun untuk sesuatu yang terus mengalirkan darah tersebut.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala sejenak sebelum mengembalikan kembali botol air mineral ke dalam lemari es. Wajahnya nampak merona, entah karena apa. Padahal Ichigo tak melakukan apapun sebelum ini. Aneh.

Didekatinya wanita pemilik marga Kuchiki itu, mengambil kendali tangan Rukia dengan berdiri tepat di belakang wanitanya.

"Kenapa... Rukia?" ucap Ichigo melambat.

Lelaki itu bisa merasakan tubuh Rukia yang terjingkat karena terkejut mendapati dirinya telah berada di belakang si wanita. Ichigo terseyum datar.

"Kenapa bisa terluka... Rukia?"

Nada itu membuat bulu kuduk Rukia merinding.

"A-aku... itu... pisau... lalu...,"

Ichigo menjulurkan kepala melewati bahu kanan Rukia yang lebih rendah darinya. Ia juga meraih tangan Rukia melewati pinggang si wanita. Mencoba bermain dengan pemilik hatinya.

"Pisau? Coba kulihat,"

Rukia tak bersuara. Mungkin beginilah rasanya. Jatuh cinta terhadap sahabat terdekatnya—sahabat yang sangat berarti baginya—sahabat yang selalu beradu argumen dengannya.

Ia tak menyangka akan mati kutu hanya karena Kurosaki Ichigo. Dunia serasa terbalik 180 derajat oleh deburan jantung yang membuat roh nya terhempas hanya karena terpaan napas Ichigo yang menghangat di telinganya.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo langsung melewati daun telinga Rukia.

Rukia belum mampu merespon.

"Rukia," panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ah! Ya! Ya? A-ada apa?"

Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Jangan memegang pisau...,"

"Ya?"

"Jangan memegang pisau saat kau memperhatikanku," ucapnya seraya mengangkat tangan Rukia mendekat ke wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti ini lagi." Jeda untuk sesaat, begitu tak ada tanggapan dari Rukia, ia kembali berceloteh, "Kau mendengarku, Rukia?"

Rukia tersentak. Wanita itu malu. Ia tertangkap basah."Ba-baiklah."

Ichigo membawa lengan itu meninggi. Meraih telapak tangan Rukia dan mengarahkan jari yang tersayat untuk berada di depan wajahnya. Ichigo memejamkan mata saat salah satu jari Rukia ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya—hangat. _Rasanya tidak buruk, _ungkap Ichigo membatin.

"I-Ichigo! A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ichigo nampak tak memperhatikan. Ia tetap mempertahankan milik Rukia untuk berada di dalam mulutnya. Lidah Kurosaki muda menyapu permukaan jari Rukia, membawanya semakin masuk seraya menghisap segala hal yang terkecap pada indra perasanya. Pria itu terlihat sangat menikmati rasa darah milik Rukia.

"He-hey, kau mendengarku? Keluarkan jariku, Ichigo!"

Suara yang mulai meninggi itu membuat sepasang amber terbuka dan menatap Rukia. Pria itu bergumam dengan masih tetap memenjara jemari Rukia di dalam ruang hangatnya. Sedangkan Rukia yang tak mengerti tetap menatap kedua mata Ichigo dengan tanda tanya besar tercermin pada pupil matanya yang berwarna _indigo _kelam.

Mau tak mau Ichigo harus mengeluarkan jari Rukia agar suaranya jelas terdengar oleh si wanita yang tetap mempertahankan wajah kemerahannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkannya?" tanya Ichigo menatap Rukia bosan.

Rukia menekan kegugupannya menghadapai Ichigo yang seperti ini. "I-itu menjijikkan! Dan sama sekali tak membantu!"

"Menjijikkan? Kau ingin aku menunjukkan hal yang lebih menjijikkan daripada itu?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Rukia yang tertegun hanya mampu membeku saat sebelah tangan Ichigo menuntun dagunya untuk mendekat. Ichigo menarik dagu itu ke bawah agar mulut Rukia sedikit terbuka untuknya.

"Eng," gumam Rukia terkejut.

Lidah Ichigo masuk ke dalam celah bibir Rukia. Tidak memaksa, Ichigo tidak bermaksud menuntut Rukia. Ichigo melepas kedua tangannya untuk tidak membelanggu lawannya.

Ia hanya tidak mampu menahan untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas itu di pagi ini. Melihat Rukia yang merona dan gugup padanya kemudian diam-diam memperhatikanya—Ichigo menyerah, ia ingin menyentuh.

Asal Rukia tahu saja, Ichigo terus memikirkan ciuman semalam. Rasanya sangat memabukkan. Dan sekarang ia menginginkan hal itu lagi.

Rukia yang tak mengerti hanya terpatung dengan mata melebar. Ia tak siap menerima daging kenyal itu perlahan mulai membujuk lidah miliknya untuk bermain bersama.

Ini adalah hal asing. Seratus persen tak pernah dihayalkan oleh seorang Kuchiki dalam ruang imajinya. Bagaimana Ichigo tetap memagut bibirnya sedangkan lidah si pria terus menekan permukaan lidahnya yang mendadak lumpuh untuk seketika.

Kakinya melemas oleh karenanya, kedua tangan Rukia kini bertengger pada bahu Ichigo. Ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyangganya—Rukia hanya terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _aktivitas apa ini?_

"Ber... geraklah... Rukia."

Meskipun tak begitu jelas, Rukia mendengar Ichigo meminta padanya. Meminta ia untuk bergerak. Meskipun ragu,_ insting_ kewanitaannya mulai meniru bagaimana Ichigo mencoba untuk memadu cinta dengannya. Memainkan sesuatu yang mulai tergerak menyambut belaian basah dambaan hatinya.

Mereka berhasil melakukan ciuman penuh gairah itu.

Rasanya begitu aneh, basah. Namun membuat tubuhnya menghangat bahkan memanas dan degupan jantungnya menderu. Bibirnya tak mampu berhenti memagut balik lawannya.

Lebih tepat dikatakan saling memuaskan. Ciuman sepanas ini membuat mereka hilang akal, keduanya tak mampu menghentikan aktivitas tersebut. Hayut terbawa arus kenikmatan.

**xXx**

"Jinta! Kau datang?" Yuzu bersorak riang seraya meraih sebelah tangan lelaki bersurai merah tersebut.

"Ah, i-iya. A-aku kemari untuk...,"

"Dimana Rukia?" sebuah suara lebih berat membumihanguskan nada menggagap Jinta.

Yuzu melongokkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke luar pintu. Tubuh tinggi menjulanglah yang menyambut rasa penasaran otaknya. Seorang pria tinggi, besar, dengan rambut panjang yang terkuncir ke atas.

"Sa-samurai?" tanya Yuzu seraya memperhatikan benar kostum lawannya yang nampak seperti _cosplay_ baginya.

"Rukia. Aku tanya dimana Rukia."

Pria itu beranjak selangkah untuk mendekat di depan pintu setelah menyingkirkan Jinta pastinya. Yuzu memperhatikan benar rambut mencolok si pria menakutkan di depannya. Reflek Yuzu mengambil selangkah untuk mundur.

"Di-dia siapa? Kakakmu?" ucap Yuzu seraya memandang Jinta heran.

"Y-ya! Dia kakakku! Renji!" dusta Jinta terpaksa.

"Oh... bagaimana bisa Kak Renji mengenal Kak Rukia?"

Renji menghela napas untuk menahan emosinya. Ia sedang tergesa-gesa kenapa juga harus meladeni gadis cilik yang memperlambat langkahnya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," bilangnya seraya menyingkirkan Yuzu. "RUKIAAA!"

**xXx**

Rukia terlonjak dan dengan cepat mendorong dada Ichigo. Sejenak meskipun samar ia mendengar suara Renji meneriaki namanya. Tapi... tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" ujar Ichigo lumayan terusik dengan sikap menolak Rukia.

"Aku mendengar suara Renji."

Kini Ichigo bisa melihat rona wajah Rukia mendadak tegang. Untuk sesaat Ichigo merasa tak rela Rukia mengingat nama orang lain saat sedang memadu kasih dengannya. Padahal Ichigo tak mendengar apapun sedari tadi.

"Rukia, lihatlah ke arahku."

Rukia mengikuti arah dimana Ichigo membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap sempurna pada diri prianya. Begitu ia yakin bahwa Rukia hanya menatapnya, dengan cepat ia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah di sini. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Secara tersirat Ichigo seolah menyuruh Rukia untuk tidak lagi memilirkan segala hal berbau Komunitas Roh. Ia ingin Rukia hanya memikirkannya dan apa yang ada di sini sekarang.

"K-kau bilang apa?"

Ichigo memeluk Rukia seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik leher si wanita yang tersembunyi di balik surai halusnya. Entah kenapa, Ichigo sekarang tahu, mengapa seorang lelaki dikatakan mesum oleh kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar ingin memiliki Rukia, menyentuh segala yang dimiliki oleh wanita ini. Semuanya begitu sangat ia sukai.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku ingin bersamamu," jelasnya seraya melepas kembali pelukan singkat itu dan menatap sepasang _indigo_ yang masih terkejut menanggapinya.

Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia. "Kurasa kau tak akan menolaknya."

Perlahan dengan perasaan yang masih tak menentu antara tak percaya dan percaya—mulai membubuhi kebungkaman Rukia dengan senyum yang terpahat indah mendominasi perasaannya.

Sejenak ia ingin menitikkan setetes air mata oleh karena perjuangannya yang tak bernilai sia-sia. Namun, belum sempat hal itu terjadi, tubuhnya mendadak terhuyung ke belakang diikuti kedua matanya yang melebar fraksional. _Ada apa ini? _Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia!"

Dengan tangkas Ichigo menangkap tubuh itu agar tidak benar-benar membentur meja. Ichigo nampak sama terkejutnya dengan Rukia.

"Kau kenapa?" kejar Ichigo cepat.

Awalnya Rukia masih melamun, namun dengan cepat ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum kepada Ichigo. "Aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia."

Ichigo yang terpesona oleh hal itu kini memeluk erat kekasihnya. "Aku tidak menyesal memutuskan hal ini. Aku... aku akan menjagamu."

Rukia yang mengingat akan satu hal dengan cepat melepas pelukan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Benar, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang!" ujar Rukia terlihat amat girang.

"Me-mengatakan apa?"

"Kau ingin terus bersamaku? Bersama-sama denganku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo tegas. "Aku serius dengan apa yang kuucapkan," lanjutnya. "Hanya kau yang mendengar kalimat itu hingga sekarang. Dan aku bukan akan kecil lagi."

Rukia mengamati baik-baik keseriusan di wajah Ichigo. Mata pria ini tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah...," ucap Rukia sambil meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Sebenarnya... aku datang kemari untuk membawamu pergi ke Komunitas Ro...,"

"Kak Rukia!"

Suara Yuzu mengakhiri penjelasan Rukia. Wajah keduanya kini memandang ke arah pintu. Gadis kecil itu berdiri dengan napas menderu.

"Ada seseorang bernama Renji mencari Kak Rukia!"

Bersamaan dengan itu pula suara _handphone _Ichigo berdering keras. Dengan cepat Rukia berlari menuju ke arah Yuzu. Sedangkan Ichigo berjalan mengikuti seraya merogoh ponsel di sakunya.

Tertera di layar _handphone _itu.

**Arisawa Tatsuki**

**xXx**

"Renji!"

Rukia hampir berteriak mendapati wajah Renji benar-benar _nampang _di kedua lensa matanya. Pria itu menemukan dirinya! Bagaimana bisa?

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Rukia maju selangkah dengan pandangan aneh. Tangannya bergetar karena takut.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Renji mengambil langkah seribu untuk menangkap Rukia. Mencengkram bajunya dan mendorong tubuh lemah itu hingga menabrak dinding dengan keras.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkan Komunitas Roh hanya karena ingin bertemu dengannya!" teriak Renji hampir mencekik Rukia.

Seorang Kuchiki hanya mampu membuang wajah menghadapi Renji. Ia tahu, ia salah.

"Katakan sesuatu, Rukia!" ucapnya penuh emosi. Sedangkan Rukia tetap saja membungkam. "SIAL!"

Rukia merendahkan kepalanya dan tetap tak ingin memandang Renji. "Aku punya alasan. Dan kurasa, kau tak perlu tahu, Renji."

Rukia mulai memasang wajah tenang. Seolah wanita itu tak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

"_Nii-sama _belum menceritakannya padamu? Ceh, aku mengerti, akhirnya akan seperti ini kan?" kata-kata pedas Rukia berhasil membuat Renji semakin mendidih.

"Kau...!" tahannya seraya menatap ke sekeliling. "Dimana si brengsek itu? Dimana dia?" Renji mulai kesetanan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut brengsek, Renji?" tanya Rukia seraya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda heran.

"Tentu saja Ichigo! Dia yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal ini. Iya kan?" Renji mulai berteriak kembali tepat di depan wajah Rukia.

_Ichigo tidak ada?_ Rukia kembali menatap ke sekelilingnya. Nyatanya benar, Ichigo sama sekali tak mengikutinya begitu mendengar nama Renji. Apakah lelaki itu tertahan oleh sesuatu? _Ah! Tentu saja, handphone-_nya_, _batin Rukia tenang. Setidaknya pria itu tak mendengar cekcoknya dengan Renji.

Dengan cepat Rukia menampik tangan Renji yang tetap saja berusaha untuk menyiksa dirinya begitu pria tinggi itu teralihkan oleh emosi untuk mencari sosok Kurosaki Ichigo—dalang permasalahan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Ichigo. Akulah yang memutuskan untuk datang ke sini, Abarai Renji!"

Renji bukannya kembali emosi kini malah menyeringai. Rukia tertegun untuk sejenak.

"Jadi maksudmu... kau senang melihat Kapten Kuchiki ditahan? Benar seperti itu, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Gelombang besar benar-benar terasa menghantam seluruh penampang tubuhnya. _Nii-sama... Nii-sama _nya... ditahan? Bagaimana bisa?

Mendadak kedua kaki Rukia seakan melumer ke lantai, "di... ditahan?"

"Ya, dia dituduh bersekongkol atas pelarianmu, Rukia. Ceh, kau senang sekarang?"

Seluruh tulang penyangga tubuhnya serasa gugur. Tubuhnya lemas dan lututnya menghantam lantai dengan keras. _Ditahan? Karena kesalahanku? Karena berusaha menyelamatkanku? _Batin Rukia dengan wajah mengiba.

Derap langkah yang ditunggu-tunggu Renji akhirnya muncul memecah jeda pertikaian Renji dan Rukia. Ichigo berdiri tepat di samping Renji.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ditahan, Renji?" Ichigo mulai ikut ambil suara.

Rukia yang masih berlutut tidak menghiraukan sama sekali atas kehadiran Ichigo yang kini bermuka sama kalutnya dengan dirinya. Entah karena apa. Yang jelas keduanya tengah bersuasana hati yang tak mampu di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tercermin kegundahan di balik amber itu.

Renji dengan cepat meninju pipi Ichigo yang masih menganggap enteng kalimatnya. Memang, entah bagaimna wajah si Kurosaki kini nampak tak bersemangat untuk mengetahui alasannya datang kemari. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau! Kapten Kuchiki harus menanggung semuanya!" teriak Renji mulai kehilangan kontrol. "Dan khusus untukmu, Kuciki Rukia! Kau bodoh!" tunjuk Renji membuat Rukia terjingkat dan kembali menatap kosong lantai.

Mengetahui hal itu dengan cepat Ichigo berdiri tepat di depan Rukia yang masih berlutut menghindari semua tatapan yang terpusat pada wanita itu. Ichigo berusaha melindungi apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Hentikan, Renji!" teriak Ichigo seraya merentangkan tangan.

"Hentikan katamu? Ceh, tentu saja kau senang," gumamnya seraya melirik arah lain selain Ichigo yang tetap memandangnya garang. "Rukia menolak menikahi Kapten dan berlari menemuimu. Ceh, tentu saja kau mempertahankannya."

Ichigo sedikit banyak mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Renji. Namun ia masih tetap tak mengerti. Ichigo melangkah untuk mendekat pada Renji.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menolak menikah? Kapten? Siapa Kapten yang kau maksud?" kejar Ichigo dengan sinis.

Renji menatap Rukia dan Ichigo secara bergantian. Ia menyadari satu hal. Ichigo nampak tak mengerti apa-apa mengenai masalah ini. Berarti...

"Hah? Apa kau bodoh?" oloknya dengan nada yang ditekan. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa Bangsawan ini melarikan diri dari pernikahannya karena ingin menemuimu? Ceh, sayang sekali kau tidak mengetahuinnya."

Ichigo mulai naik darah. Kini giliran dirinya yang mencengkram kuat segenggam kain hitam yang dikenakan Renji. Menuntutnya untuk bicara tanpa berputar-putar.

"Katakan yang jelas! Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" emosi Kurosaki Ichigo meluap.

"Ceh! Tentu saja Kapten Kuchiki lah yang ditahan. Dia membiarkan calon istrinya melarikan diri untuk mencari orang yang mungkin bisa dinikahinya. Benar begitu, Rukia?" ujarnya datar. "Kau memanfaatkan lelaki ini untuk melindungimu dan mengorbankan Kapten Kuchiki. Benar kan?" tuduh Renji pedas.

Perlahan Ichigo melepas cengkraman kuatnya pada yukata Renji. Amber miliknya meredup. Rukia dan Byakuya? Lalu dirinya sebagai... tameng? Kini ia tahu kenapa Rukia memakai busana begitu mewah saat pertama kali menemuinya.

Perlahan bibir Kurosaki membentuk senyuman ganjil.

"Kau bercanda! Ahahaha, ini tidak lucu, Renji!" Ichigo mulai membodohi pendengarannya, ia menolak kenyataan.

Renji membalas tawa Ichigo tak kalah perih. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Merasa dihianati oleh seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kau bisa menanyakan pada wanita di balik tubuhmu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyalahkanku," bilang Renji tanpa ragu.

Kini semua pasang mata telah beralih untuk memandangi tubuh tersimpuh Rukia yang masih jua tak bereaksi sedikit pun. Hingga...

"Yare... yare..."

Kini seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sesosok paman-paman dengan pakaian konyolnya yang tetap berwarna kehijauan. Namun sekarang pria baya itu sudah tidak mengenakan topi sebagai penutup wajahnya—Urahara Kisuke.

"Aku tahu tubuhmu akan melemah. Aku sudah memberitahukan peringatannya kan, Kuchiki?" celotehnya tanpa diminta.

Ichigo melangkah untuk mendekat pada seseorang itu. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Rukia? Brengsek! Kau ingin menggunakannya sebagai bahan percobaanmu lagi, hah?"

Dilain pihak, Yuzu yang tak mengerti hanya memandang orang yang ambil bicara dengan bergantian satu persatu. Gadis kecil itu sadar telah terjadi sesuatu yang besar saat ini. Tapi ia memilih untuk bungkam.

"Tunggu, Kurosaki. Kali ini Kuchiki yang memintaku," jelasnya mengelak seraya menggibas-gibaskan kedua tangan.

Pria bersurai cepak itu mendekat ke arah Rukia. Sejenak ia menepuk punggung si Kuchiki. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon.

"Dia menggunakan gigai buatanku. Khusus untuknya," ungkap Urahara seraya berdiri kembali. "Gigai—bukan lagi dengan fungsi menyembunyikan tekanan roh. Tapi memakannya. "

Renji ikut mendekat ke tempat dimana Urahara berdiri. Ia nampak sedikit mengerti, terbukti dengan reaksinya yang berbeda dengan semua orang yang masih juga bengong.

"Kau gila! Maksudmu...,"

"Ya!" porong Urahara cepat. Kedua matanya menajam untuk bersitatap dengan Renji. "Itulah kenapa kau tak bisa menemukan Rukia, begitu pula para pelacak dari Komunitas Roh. Rukia bukan lagi roh, dia manusia," ungkapnya. "Kasarnya bisa dikatakan begitu."

Ichigo yang tetap tak mengerti segera mendesak Urahara. "Jangan berbelit-belit. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Rukia menjadi seperti itu?" nada cemas mulai terdengar dari suara Ichigo.

"Jika tidak segera mengeluarkan Rukia dari tubuh itu. Roh di dalam gigai tersebut akan hangus. Karena gigai itu memakannya," Renji menjelaskan. "Rukia adalah roh, bukan manusia. Dia bisa lenyap jika...,"

"Tunggu apa lagi!" teriak Ichigo cepat. "Keluarkan Rukia dari boneka sialmu itu, Urahara!"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memperingatkanya. Ini hanya mampu bertahan untuk beberapa hari. Dan jika terus berlanjut, aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku sudah mencegahnya," Urahara menambahi.

Dengan cepat Ichigo bersimpuh dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rukia. "Katakan sesuatu! Hey, Rukia!"

Jinta melihatnya dengan pilu, lelaki cilik itu tahu bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini. "Kau harus membawanya kembali ke Komunitas Roh, mungkin itu bisa berhasil," sela Jinta menyarankan. "Tempatnya di sana. Bukan di bumi."

Ichigo tersentak. Ia terkhenyuh akan pernyataan Jinta. Kenyataan bahwa... dunia mereka memang berbeda.

"SIAL!" teriak Ichigo seraya meninju lantai dengan keras.

Semua orang yang mengelilingi kedua sejoli itu kini terdiam. Terdengar, meskipun lirih. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo terisak. Renji sampai-sampai ikut mengiba dengan kisah percintaan mereka. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka tidak bisa bersama, kecuali...

"Kau bisa menolong Rukia, Ichigo."

Akhirnya Renji menyerah. Ia tahu, ia tak ingin Rukia dimiliki lelaki selain dirinya. Sejak dulu, ia menginginkan seorang Kuchiki Rukia melebihi siapa pun.

Namun ia mengingat perkataan Byakuya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kaptennya pernah berpesan untuk membantu Rukia, bukan mencampuri urusan wanita itu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Renji rasa Byakuya tak pernah salah menilai seseorang. Begitu pula saat menerima dirinya sebagai pendamping—sebagai tangan kanan seseorang yang terhormat seperti Kuchiki Byakuya. Pria tangguh tersebut tidak akan mempersilakan Rukia untuk pergi ke dunia hanya karena alasan klise belaka.

"Rukia datang kemari untuk membawamu. Membawamu ke Komunitas Roh untuk menolongnya," ungkap Renji perlahan. "Tetua Kuchiki memerintahkan Byakuya dan Rukia untuk menikah—aku juga kurang paham kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Benar-benar memuakkan!"

"Jadi... ini yang dimaksud olehnya...," gumam Ichigo rendah.

Pria yang kini menyusuri wajah Rukia itu perlahan mulai mengerti. Besar cintanya seimbang. Mereka saling mempertahankannya. Dan Ichigo bisa menebak kalimat apa yang sebentar lagi diucapkan oleh bibir Renji.

"Kapten mengatakan padaku... Rukia... dia mencintaimu. Dia hanya berkata seperti itu saat rencana pernikahan tersebut akan dilaksanakan. Dia tidak menuntut apa-apa. Hanya mengatakan. Itu saja."

Ichigo tak hentinya menyisir wajah Rukia yang tetap kosong tak menatapnya. Sosok di hadapannya itu bak mayat tak bernyawa. Benar-benar memilukan.

"Dan Kapten memberikan kesempatan pada Rukia untuk menemuimu di dunia. Setidaknya jika kau juga mencintai Rukia seperti apa yang dirasakan wanita itu. Kau... bisa membatalkan pernikahan mustahil ini. Dia memberi kesempatan pada Rukia."

Ichigo berdiri seraya memandang Renji tajam. Keputusannya bulat. "Aku ambil. Aku ambil kesempatan itu!"

Renji tersenyum. Hanya secarik senyum tak bermakna. Ia berjalan menjauh kemudian menatap angkasa.

"Kau memang bodoh, Ichigo. Tak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah."

Ichigo mendadak heran, "Kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

Renji membalik tubuhnya—melirik Ichigo yang menuntut jawaban logis darinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Itu artinya...," jeda sejenak di antara mereka, Renji menghela napas panjang. "Kau harus meninggalkan duniamu. Kau... harus ikut bersama kami."

Ichigo nampak tak berubah pikiran, ia malah semakin tegas mengatakan, "Aku tahu! Aku akan menemui semua orang disana. Dan akan kukatakan, akulah yang akan bersanding dengannya!" ujar Ichigo keras seraya menunjuk Rukia.

Renji mendekat. Berjalan mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Ichigo. Pria itu menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Artinya kau harus mati. Itulah tugas Rukia, menjadi dewa kematian untukmu."

Bagai tersambar petir. Dia harus? Harus apa? Mati!

"Kau... kau sedang bercanda kan?" ucapan Ichigo semakin melambat. "Ki-kita bisa melakukannya seperti dulu. Aku hanya perlu untuk keluar sejenak dari tubuhku dan...,"

"Kali ini berbeda, Kurosaki," sela Urahara cepat. "Kau bukan dewa kematian lagi. Dan...," sekarang giliran Urahara yang meratapi Rukia. "Wanita ini membutuhkan seseorang yang nyata, bukan seseorang yang hidup di dunia nyata. Dia tak mungkin hidup bersamamu, tapi kau bisa hidup bersamanya."

Hati Ichigo mencelos, seakan timah panas benar-benar membuat lubang besar tepat di lubuk hatinya yang kini merana—sakit. Perasaan ini sangat sakit.

Dilain pihak, Yuzu yang mendengar kalimat mati untuk kakaknya hanya mampu menahan mulut untuk tidak semakin memperburuk keadaan. Kenapa pula masalah ini menjadi amat rumit.

Dan kenapa pula Kuchiki Rukia yang diagung-agungkannya malah akan membuat ia berpisah dengan kakaknya? _Ini... ini tidak masuk akal! _Geram Yuzu dalam hti.

Sejenak pikiran si jingga mengawang-awang. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo telihat seolah tak bernyawa.

"Jika memang itu jalan keluarnya... aku... aku akan mati untuk...,"

"Tidak!" Yuzu berteriak kencang. "Ke-kenapa harus seperti itu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kakak ikut bersama mereka. Tidak! Aku membenci kalian. Aku benci Kak Rukia!"

Yuzu berlari meninggalkan seluruh pasang mata yang memandang maklum gadis kecil itu. Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya Kurosaki Ichigo rela mati hanya untuk Rukia? Meninggalkan keluarganya, meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah hidup bersamanya bertahun-tahun. Ini ambivalensi yang amat sulit menemukan pilihan hidupnya.

Ichigo tersentak setelah mendengar penuturan Yuzu yang kembali membuatnya terluka. Yuzu membenci Rukia karena dirinya. Ia bingung. Ia tak mampu memilih jalan keluarnya. Apalagi jika di tambah dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Tatsuki kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Terlalu berat, sangat berat meninggalkan dunia.

"A-aku... Aku... tidak... tidak bi...,"

"Cukup!" Renji memotong kalimat yang seakan mencekik sendiri kerongkongan Ichigo saat merusaha mengatakannya. "Aku tahu jawabanmu dan Rukia tidak bisa menunggu kebingunganmu... dia benar-benar akan menjadi debu jika tetap menunggumu."

Menunggu? Rukia memang selalu menunggu.

"Rukia pernah berkata padaku, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan kurasa itu tentang kau," Renji beranjak untuk mendekat pada Rukia. Menggendong tubuh wanita itu dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Dia pernah menemui seseorang di sebuah gedung tinggi. Dan seseorang itu menyuruhnya menunggu," Renji tersenyum pahit. "Kurasa aku tahu sekarang. Kau lah yang dimaksud...," katanya seraya perlahan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. "Pasti wanita itu kan? Kau meninggalkan Rukia karena dia."

Terkejut setengah mati. Ichigo dapat melihat sosok Inoue Orihime tegah mematung di antara gerbang rumahnya. Pandangan wanita itu tertuju pada Renji dan seseorang yang berada di gendongannya.

"I—Inoue?"

Sekarang Ichigo tahu. Seseorang yang menemuinya di Rumah Sakit adalah benar seorang Kuchiki Rukia—bukan Yoshida Rukia. Dan saat itu memang Ichigo bermaksud untuk menemani Rukia, namun ia harus meminta maaf kepada Inoue oleh karena suatu hal. Dan terjawablah sudah, sejak awal Rukia telah berusaha mengejarnya—menunggunya.

Giliran Ichigo yang kini jatuh tersimpuh melihat detik dimana Renji membopong Rukia pergi meninggalkannya. Dan bagaimana sesosok Inoue berlari untuk menghampirinya. Sungguh, apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Apakah ini yang terbaik untuk Ichigo?

Pria tangguh itu meneteskan air mata. Hatinya seakan tertusuk ribuan belati begitu mendapati sosok Rukia perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya yang juga mengabur oleh cermin yang mulai terbentuk menyerupai kristal yang menganak di pipinya.

Pria itu terluka, terluka karena dengan begitu mudah melepaskan separuh jiwanya pergi.

"Jinta, kita juga harus cepat kembali. Renji juga harus cepat terbebas dari gigai itu," perintah Urahara tegas.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Keempat orang tersebut meninggalkan pelataran rumah Ichigo. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam, tak bersuara, tak bergerak. Bahkan sejenak ia sulit untuk bernapas. Kedua matanya tak henti untuk melebar. Benar-benar berantakkan. Ia terlihat seperti orang tak waras.

"Kurosaki? Kurosaki? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kenapa Abarai bisa berada di sini? Dan siapa yang dibawanya?" Inoue berceloteh tanpa tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"...kembalikan...,"

"A-apa?"

"Kembalikan Rukia padaku... Aku mencintainya."

Inoue terjingkat. Rukia? Jadi... yang dibawa oleh Renji tadi adalah... "Kuchiki?" Dengan cepat Inoue menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya. Tapi hasilnya... kosong.

**xXx**

Satu hari bagai sebulan bagi Ichigo. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dikatakan Tatsuki kepadanya. Sehari yang lalu melalui saluran telepon. Wanita itu mengguruinya.

Sejenak ulasan senyum terpahat di wajah Kurosaki yang nampak kusut.

_Mungkin tempatku memang di sini,_ gumamnya.

**Saat itu...**

Ichigo tengah melangkah mengikuti Rukia namun _hanphone _miliknya tak mau berhenti bergetar meskipun Ichigo telah mencoba mengacuhkannya. Dengan terpaksa Ichigo mengehentikan langkah dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan setengah hati.

Ichigo mulai bercakap seraya memasang telinga untuk apa yang terjadi di luar rumah. Hatinya terbelah. Sedangkan pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Tatsuki tak jua menemukan jalan penyelesaian. Sesuatu yang selalu dibahas wanita satu ini. Inoue Orihime.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampakkannya!" ucap Ichigo tergesa.

"Ya! Kau melakukannya, Ichigo!"

Pria yang tengah terdesak tersebut menggeser letak _handphone _miliknya lebih rapat. "Aku tidak! Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak!" lelaki itu bersikukuh dengan jawabannya.

Seseorang yang berada dalam sambungan telepon milik Ichigo kini mulai naik darah. "Lalu? Kenapa kau membiarkan Orihime berada di Tokyo sedangkan kau berada di Karakura, hah?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan! Aku sedang menempuh pendidikan S3 di sini, Tatsuki!"

"Ya, itulah cara busukmu untuk menghindar dari Orihime," Tatsuki kembali diselimuti amarah seraya mempertahankan letak _handphone _di tangan kanannya. "Kau meninggalkan Orihime dengan perlahan-lahan."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. Mencoba mencerna kembali segala tuduhan Tatsuki. Mungkin sebagian besar pernyataan Tatsuki benar adanya. Tapi Ichigo tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa terhadap tunangannya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berehat sejenak dengan Inoue, tapi di lain sisi ia tak tega mengatakan kata putus terhadap wanita itu.

"Kau tahu? Yang dimiliki Orihime di dunia ini hanyalah kau. Kau adalah orang yang sejak dulu disanjungnya. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia selalu sendiri sejak dulu. Dan kau akan meninggalkannya? Apa kau sehina itu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" nada bicara wanita itu mulai melemah.

Ichigo membisu. Sejenak ia kembali memutar ulang kenangan saat dirinya bersama Orihime. Selalu tersenyum dihadapannya. Wanita yang selalu menagis untuknya. Selalu berusaha untuk berada di sisinya. Wanita yang pernah dilindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sejak dulu ia hidup sebatang kara. Hanya aku yang menemaninya saat ia merasa kesepian. Seandainya kau tahu, bagaimana reaksinya saat kau menerima perasaanya waktu itu," Tatsuki mengehela napas, ia merasa sesak. "Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hati, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya dalam. Sebelah tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkram kuat _handphone _kini mulai meregang. Dipandanginya mentari pagi dengan dagu yang kini terangkat ke atas di balik jendela besar di sisi terkanan tubuhnya. Ia tak menduga telah menjadi pria seperti ini—memainkan perasaan wanita yang dengan tulus selalu menunggunya.

"Maaf…," ucap Ichigo.

Perasaan iba mulai menikam kembali ulu hati Ichigo, seolah pisau kini tengah menusuk-nusuk rongga dadanya. Ada setitik rasa sakit mengetahui jikalau Orihime kembali menangis untuk dirinya. Ichigo adalah lelaki yang lemah, ia paling tak mampu menghadapi air mata wanita sebaik Inoue—kini Ichigo terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maaf darimu, Ichigo," jawab Tatsuki enggan.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Kau teman yang baik."

"Jangan pernah kau tarik kembali kata-katamu itu, Ichigo. Aku yang akan turun tangan jika kau menyakiti Orihime sekali lagi."

"Aku tahu. Lagi pula kau tahu siapa aku kan?" Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan dengan cepat menatap kosong ke arah pintu keluar—ia mengingat seseorang. "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku sendiri," ucapnya setengah hati.

Tatsuki menghela napas lega. "Cepat hubungi dia. Aku takut kau telah membuatnya menangis terlalu lama."

"Aku mengerti."

Ichigo tertawa keras mengingat janji itu. Janji yang tak sengaja telah ia lontarkan untuk meninggalkan Rukia dan tetap bersama Inoue. Tapi... Rukia?

Rukia yang telah menjemputnya. Mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya. Wanita yang sudah menyelamatkan jiwanya—jiwa keluarganya. Apakah hanya ini yang sanggup ia berikan kepada wanita yang ia cintai itu? Hanya ini? Cuma ini?

"SIAL!"

Ichigo dengan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan pandanangan kosong namun tubuh yang tergesa ia berlari menuju bagasi. Sayang, tidak ada satu pun mobil yang tergeletak di sana.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, sepasang kaki panjangnya berlari. Berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan halaman rumah. Ia tidak bisa hanya diam seperti ini. Ia tahu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya meminta Urahara untuk membantunya.

Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga. Memang sedikit gila. Ia tahu, benar-benar tahu jarak rumah baru dengan rumah lamanya adalah berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo dengan nekat langsung berlari tanpa membawa apapun untuk menemaninya.

Misalkan saja dompet atau payung. Karena percaya atau tidak, kini langit mulai menggelap. Segelap mata Ichigo yang tak mampu memandang lagi, mana hal yang harus dipilih dalam hidupnya.

Amber itu tetap kelam, tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah salah melangkah. Ia seperti orang kikuk dan tak mengerti apapun. Jalan yang ia tempuh tidak seharusnya ke selatan, tapi ke utara.

Otaknya sudah tak mampu lagi berpikir. Yang ada hanyalah lukisan asa sebuah wajah Kuchiki Rukia yang tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana Rukia telah mengisi terlalu banyak kenangan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana pengorbanan wanita itu begitu besar hanya untuknya. Pria itu tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

"Rukia...,"

Ia memanggil nama itu sangat lirih sebelum benda tumpul menghantam tubuhnya begitu keras. Amat keras hingga membuat tubuh pemuda itu terpelanting dan kini terkapar begitu saja di atas badan jalan.

Hujan turun membasahi tubuhnya. Bukan hanya rintikan hujan. Tapi juga cairan berwarna kemerahan kini menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mendingin. Pandangan Ichigo mengabur. Namun ia dapat melihat satu hal.

Seorang dewa kematian—bukan, melainkan seorang dewi kematian tersenyum kepadanya. Pria itu memantulkan sinar redup seolah membentuk tubuh seorang wanita yang diharapkan hadir mencabut nyawanya.

"_Rukia datang menjemputku. Benar kan?"_

"_Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu? Setidaknya... secara tak langsung aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu melebihi lainnya. Kau tak lupa kan? Tentu saja, aku tak akan salah mengingatnya."_

**THE AND**

* * *

**Maaf... Chapter ini terlalu panjang. Karena sebenarnya kuota untuk 2 chapter. Berhubung saya harus menuntaskan tugas magang, maka waktu saya untuk membuat fic semakin tidak ada.**

**Masa' saya harus hiatus lagi? Entar keburu lupa alurnya. Dan saya sudah sebulan tidak update. Benar-benar takut terbengkalai nih fic.**

Begitulah, tenang aja. Rukia entar ketemu sama Ichigo. Kan Ichigo sudah mati. Dan Ichigo berjuang keras untuk menemui Rukia. Tahu kan? Ichigo memang selalu nekat.

**Ok! Saya ucapkan Terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah mendukung saya untuk terus melestarikan FBI. *mungkin?he* **

**Untuk REVIEWERS... I LOVE YOU. Tanpa kalian saya tidak akan ada di dunia ini. EMUACCHH! *muntah semua***


End file.
